<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where We Belong by ChastityAdams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699311">Where We Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChastityAdams/pseuds/ChastityAdams'>ChastityAdams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridget Westfall - Fandom, Franky Doyle - Fandom, Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChastityAdams/pseuds/ChastityAdams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been months since Franky Doyle’s release. Although from the outside looking in life seems to be going well for Franky and Bridget. They still have serious steps to go as they work together in an effort to figure out where they belong in life and love. <br/>Franky tries to balance out how to live an independent life, attain the perfect job, making a difference in her mentees lives, appeasing the parole board, forgiving and accepting her parents, dealing with past situations and being the perfect lover. Will she find out where she belongs or will it all be too much and cause her to break down and crumble under pressure?<br/>Bridget struggles with past trauma, supporting Franky, dealing with exes, and still being able to love unconditionally. Will she be able to soldier through it all or will she finally decide enough is enough?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erica Davidson/Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p><p>She lays wrapped in the strong, toned, tatted arms of her lover. It has been four months and it never fails that she awakes the same time every morning, the same way. She could have laid there in bliss and comfort forever, but of course life always has a way of bringing them back to the forefront of reality.<br/>Franky’s phone on the nightstand on her side of the bed rang loudly. Franky had been so tired after the radio show and being at the emergency room with one of her mentees that she’d forgotten to put her iPhone 7 Plus on vibrate. Franky didn’t move, she was sleeping so peacefully, and Bridget didn’t want to wake her. So, she reaches over and grabs her phone. She and Franky have no problem answering one another’s phones. They have complete trust in each other. The only time Bridget doesn’t answer Franky’s phone is if it’s her parole officer or one of her mentees.<br/>“Hello,” Bridget speaks into the phone.<br/>“Good morning, I’m trying to reach Francesca Doyle,” a female voice says.<br/>Bridget briefly removes the phone from her ear and looks at the number, there’s no name and she isn’t familiar with the number. <br/>“Who’s calling, may I ask?” Bridget says.<br/>“My name is Rebecca Kesler. I am the manager at Legal Relief and Associates Incorporated,” the lady responds.<br/>Bridget become giddy inside. She has a good feeling about this call. It’s the call Franky has been waiting for, for months.<br/>“Can you hold, please?” Bridget asks.<br/>“Sure,” Rebecca agrees.<br/>Bridget places the phone on hold and lightly taps Franky’s forehead until her beautiful eyes pop open.<br/>“Gidge, I thought we’d agreed you’d let me sleep in this morning?” Franky reminds of the conversation they’d had last night when she got in.<br/>“Sorry, babe, Legal Relief is on your phone and…” Before Bridget can finish her statement, Franky pops up out of bed and snatches the phone out of her hand. <br/>Franky heads to the bathroom and takes the phone off hold while closing the bathroom door. It takes Franky less than five minutes to return back into the bedroom with an unenthused look on her face.<br/>“Bad news?” Bridget asks propping up on the bed on her knees.<br/>“Job interview,” Franky replies sounding even more unenthused than she looks.<br/>“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Bridget moves to the edge of the bed where Franky stands and wraps her arms around her neck. “What’s wrong, darling?”<br/>“Just not in the mood for the same run around speech and disappointment. The whole, ‘Oh we can’t hire you cause of your violent past. We can’t hire you cause of your time in Wentworth. We can’t hire you cause of your lack of experience, blah…blah…blah.” Franky rolls her eyes and sucks her teeth. “I mean fuck, Gidge. I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. And I did my crime, yeah, I fucked up. But damn, all I’m asking for is a chance to prove myself before everyone just writes me off as a lost cause.” Franky exhales sharply in an attempt to fight the emotion building up, but it doesn’t stop her eyes from filling with tears. She removes a hand from around Bridget’s waist and reaches up to wipe one of her eyes.<br/>Bridget caresses her face in both hands and softly kisses her lips, morning breath and all. “Baby, I know you’re probably ready to give up. But you have to keep pushing. The right job will come at the right moment. You can’t lose hope now.”<br/>“It’s been months, Gidge. Melbourne ain’t that fucking big. If something doesn’t give soon, I don’t know what I’ll do. Might have to start searching for work at the takeout joints and if I have to do that, I might fuck around and open a fucking vein,” Franky admits.<br/>“Don’t talk like that, love. A break is coming. Just don’t give up, yet. And I’ll never have my baby working a job she hates even if I have to take care of you,” Bridget says.<br/>“You’ve been doing the blunt of everything all these months, Gidge. It kills me that I can’t contribute more,” Franky confesses and looks down into her blue eyes. “I’m your girl, not your kid, ya know.”<br/>“I know and I respect that. I also understand your dilemma. I knew what I signed up for when I fell in love with you, Franky. I didn’t care then, and I still don’t. Now chin up. Whatever happens today will not change that.”<br/>Franky smiles a little, then initiates a long, passionate tongue kiss as she holds Bridget tight in her embrace.<br/>“You always know how to make me feel better. It is so fucking refreshing,” Franky tells Bridget after breaking the kiss.<br/>“I do what I can.” Bridget laughs. “So, what time is your appointment?” <br/>“Eleven, which gives me time to head to the emergency room before I go,” Franky explains.<br/>“What happened last night, anyway? I meant to ask when you got in, but you were too tired.”<br/>“Basically, Ya-Ya’s mom found her bleeding out in the bathtub,” Franky says. <br/>“Ya-Ya, that’s Yadri, right?” Bridget quizzes.<br/>Franky nods. “Yeah, apparently, she’d taken a bunch of pills, then got in a tub full of water and slit her wrists,” Franky continues.<br/>Bridget covers her mouth with her hand, shocked. “Why would she do that?”<br/>Franky shrugs somberly. “Don’t know, she was so out of it, last night and under sedation I didn’t get to see her. I just stayed with her mom until it was time for me to get back before curfew. I’m going back there today to see if I can get her to tell me something.”<br/>“That is so sad and she’s so young,” Bridget says.<br/>“Yeah, fifteen and already wanna kill herself. I need to know why, Gidge. Then maybe I can change that.”<br/>Bridget grins from ear to ear. “See this is why I don’t regret falling in love with you. You’re compassion and empathy for others no matter what your going through is beautiful.”<br/>“A beautiful mess,” Franky adds.<br/>“Well, you’re my beautiful mess,” Bridget replies.</p><p>****</p><p>Franky enters the bathroom after getting dressed to find Bridget in the mirror doing her make up. The smile she has on her face quickly fades once she looks down, sees that Bridget isn't wearing any pants and has on her favorite designed high style lace panties. <br/>“You're wearing my undies.” Franky points a finger at her butt.<br/>Bridget shrugs. “So?”<br/>“Gidge, those are my lucky undies. I told you I have a job interview,” Franky reminds.<br/>“Sorry, babe, but we're a bit behind in the washing.” Bridget turns from the mirror and looks at her lovingly. “So, that means I get to wear your stuff.”<br/>Franky smirks and shakes her head. “I don’t like to share my stuff.” <br/>Bridget puts her eyebrow brush down and holds Franky's face. “I don’t know what's more concerning your post prison hang ups or the fact that your superstitious about panties?”<br/>Franky laughs a little. "Whatever! Are you teasing me?”<br/>“Nah, baby, but I think we're gonna have to deal with this.”<br/>Franky slides her hand down to Bridget's butt and squeezes both cheeks, holding on tight. “Are we now?”<br/>Bridget nods. <br/>Franky lightly tugs at the seam of the panties. “Get ‘em off then,” she teases lustfully while biting her bottom lip.<br/>Bridget lets out a girlie giggle and playfully elbows her stomach. “Make me get ‘em off,” she replies in the same lustful tone.<br/>Franky raises her brows. “Is that a challenge?” She leans down and begins kissing Bridget's neck causing her body to shiver a little. Just as Franky is about to slide her hand inside the seam of her panties that Bridget wore the ringing of her phone interrupts them. Franky eyes Bridget seriously. “Saved by the fucking bell, Spunky.”<br/>“I'm not scared of you, Franky Doyle,” Bridget jokes and smacks Franky's arse as she turns and exits the bathroom. <br/>Franky runs and grabs her phone off the nightstand. <br/>“Hello,” she answers.<br/>“Franky, this is Harper. I'm at your place. We have an appointment today.”<br/>“I totally forgot. Can you give me twenty minutes? I had to run out and get some things for breakfast from the market.”<br/>“That's fine, I'm a bit early anyway,” Harper agrees. <br/>Franky hangs up and Bridget sticks her head out the bathroom door, staring at her.<br/>“My parole officer is at my place. We had an appointment. With everything going on last night I totally forgot,” Franky confesses.<br/>“Shit, Franky, you can't do that love. You know if the parole board find out you’re really living here…”<br/>Franky cuts her off. “We're both fucked I know.” Franky grabs her phone, charger and keys and heads for the bedroom door. “I’ma grab some eggs and milk out the fridge. I'll replace it on the way home. And I want my panties back you, thieving minx.” <br/>Bridget stand there blushing in awe of her lover. She rubs a hand over the panties proudly and makes a mental note to tell Franky how good she looked this morning in her professional grey slacks and white, neck down blouse.</p><p>****</p><p>When Franky pulls up at the Imperial Apartment Complex, she quickly gets out of the car with the grocery bag containing the eggs and milk she got from Bridget's house and her keys. <br/>Upon seeing her Harper exits her car and meets her as she comes up the walkway to the complex entrance. “How are you, Francesca?”<br/>“Fine, Ms. Curry. I got an interview today at eleven,” Franky informs.<br/>“I was wondering why you were dressed so formal. That's good to know I can mark that off the check list. Let's get this over with so we can both get on with our day,” Harper Curry suggests.<br/>“Sounds like a plan.” <br/>After conducting a successful search of the apartment. Harper sits on Franky's burgundy love seat and Franky sits on the burgundy couch right next to it. <br/>“Well, everything seems up to the parole conditions. In fact, Francesca you should be proud. You are the first parolee I've had that abides by each and every guideline set and didn't get sent back inside within the first few weeks out for doing something stupid or something as simple as missing an appointment because you were hungover from the night before and too messed up to get out of bed. And Leslie said your kicking ass with your community service. You've even upgraded to teaching the girls boxing.”<br/>“Just another way to show them how to maintain and suppress their anger,” Franky replies.<br/>“Like I said you are doing great. Keep this up and you will have completed all the conditions of your parole before the two-year mark is completed.”<br/>“Wow, I don’t know what to say.” Franky was shocked.<br/>“Just keep up the good work and good luck on your interview today.” </p><p>****</p><p>Legal Relief and Associates Incorporated<br/>Still having twenty-five minutes left before her interview. Franky sits outside the parking lot of Legal Relief and Associates Incorporated inside her green Volkswagon, finishing her peppermint mocha Frappe with two extra shots of Espresso, topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup drizzle. As she sips her Frappe her phone alerts her of an incoming text message. She grabs her phone off the console underneath the radio and opens the message.<br/>//: Good luck today, babe. You got this, kid. We’ll be waiting for you when you get home.”<br/>“Who the fuck is we?” Franky asks before opening the video attached to the message.<br/>Franky open the video and sees Bridget on the bed both of her hands were free, so Franky figures she must’ve been using the tripod to keep the phone propped up. Bridget laid on the bed wearing nothing except Franky’s lucky panties. She rubs both hands over her breasts and tweaks her nipples as a soft moan escapes her lips. Then she slides one hand down her stomach and into the panties, while the other hand continues playing with her nipple. Bridget’s moans grow louder and just as she’s about to slide the panties off, she gets up and the video ends. <br/>Franky laughs so hard she almost spits out her drink. “I’ma get her ass for that,” Franky says once she swallows. <br/>She closes the message and looks at the time on her phone. She pulls down the dashboard mirror to make sure she has nothing on her mouth and face, then gets out of her car and heads inside the building. <br/>A white woman with brunette hair and brown eyes sits behind the receptionist desk. <br/>“Good morning, I’m Francesca Doyle here for an interview with Rebecca Kesler,” Franky says as she approaches the desk.<br/>“Yes, Ms. Doyle, Mrs. Kesler is expecting you. Follow me please,” the receptionist says.<br/>Franky follows the receptionist past small offices to a larger office further in the back of the building, the door is open and a black woman with long hair comes from around the desk to greet Franky.<br/>“Francesca, it’s nice to meet you.” She extends her hand. “I’m Rebecca Kesler, the new manager at Legal Relief and Associates Incorporated.”<br/>“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kesler,” Franky says shaking her hand.<br/>“Have a seat and we can begin.”<br/>Franky sits in one of the chairs in front of Mrs. Kesler’s desk.<br/>“As I explained on the phone since the company’s expansion, we are in need of experienced paralegals to help with the influx of cases we receive every week,” Mrs. Kesler states. “I have looked over your file, but before I go over that. Tell me something about yourself and why you believe you’d be a good fit here at Legal Relief and Associates Incorporated?”<br/>Franky clears her throat and sits straight up in the chair, staring Mrs. Kesler directly in the eyes. “I am twenty-eight years old, before my time at Wentworth I was an aspiring chef. I still know how to cook any dish you can possibly think of. But it wasn’t until my time at Wentworth that I realized I could be more, and I wanted to be more than the angry, hot chick in the kitchen. I dedicated the majority of my time at Wentworth to change and did what I had to do be a better person. In becoming a better person, I also put in the work to attain my HSC, from there I went on to attain a bachelor’s in law. <br/>“I chose law, not because I’ma convicted criminal who wants to try and outsmart the system, but because I saw first-hand how broken our system truly is. And people deserve proper legal representation no matter what their crimes. That is why I believe I’ll be a good asset to Legal Relief and Associates Incorporated because I have knowledge from the legal point of view and a personal point of view. I have been on both sides of the bars and it is my goal to help not just criminals but victims as well in assuring that everyone gets a fair break. The more people who work in law with an agenda to help and not just get paid. The better off a lot of people will be, especially our young people. If we don’t fight for them, who will?”<br/>Rebecca Kesler was impressed by Franky’s insight and that confirms the decision she’d already made when she called Franky that morning. “You’re absolutely right about that,” Mrs. Kesler agrees. “Wish more people in the legal profession thought that way. Now on to your file, I know you were a ward of the state from the time you were ten until you aged out at eighteen. I know you did six years at Wentworth for a violent assault. Eh, I think the whole country knows that we all watched it live and in HD so there’s no need to go into details.”<br/>“I was a different person back then and I regret what I did every day,” Franky confesses.<br/>“I can tell. That is why after going over your credentials and hearing such amazing feedback from your references, we can definitely use someone like you around here. We received glowing reference statements from Will Jackson a security guard at Wentworth. Vera Bennett the new Governor. Leslie Reid your Rec and Community Service Manager. Your parole Officer Harper Curry, your psychologist Bridget Westfall and the former Governor at Wentworth Erica Davidson.”<br/>Franky was taken aback by this news. “You spoke to Ericka Davidson, about me?”<br/>“Yes, when we consider employees we make it a requirement to speak to their superiors, to get a feel for the kind of person they are from another authoritative figure’s views. According to Ericka Davidson you are very attentive, hardworking, easy to teach, and a quick learner with a great sense of humor and very passionate about change and making the world a better place. So, with that being said, Francesca I’d like to offer you a job as the newest paralegal at Legal Relief and Associates Incorporated.”<br/>Franky almost falls out of her chair. She has to regain her balance and control the urge to jump up and down screaming. “Are you serious?” Her eyes sparkle.<br/>Rebecca Kesler walks back around the desk. “Yes, starting first thing Monday morning. The job is yours if you want it.”<br/>“Yes, yes, yes! I want it!” Franky almost shouts.<br/>“Good! Any questions?”<br/>“Yes, what about attire?” Franky stands and asks.<br/>“What you’re wearing now is fine. As long as it’s nothing provocative or offensive I’m not really that strict on attire in the office, but court appearances are always formal.”<br/>“Sweet. And what about tattoos?” <br/>Kesler smiles. “I read your file, Franky, I know you have a lot of tattoos. If it was an issue trust me, I never would have considered you to work here. And they can be covered in court appearances so no worries. Just don’t tattoo your neck or face, then we’ll really have a problem.”<br/>“No plans of tattooing my neck and face Mrs. Kesler,” Franky adds lightly laughing. She grabs Mrs. Kesler’s hand and shakes it. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”<br/>“See you Monday morning, Franky,” Mrs. Kesler says.<br/>“Cheers, I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melbourne United Hospital</p><p>Franky enters the gift shop of the hospital. She purchases a bouquet of flowers and a red teddy bear holding a heart that says Get Well Soon. As she approaches room 3B, she sees Yadri’s mom coming out of the room. Valarie Simms has chocolate skin, short cut hair, and brown eyes. <br/>“Franky, I didn’t know you were coming back today,” Valarie says greeting Franky with a hug.<br/>“I would have been here sooner, but I had a job interview and a meeting with my P.O.” Franky says breaking their embrace. “How is she?”<br/>“She won’t look at me and I can’t get a word out of her,” Valarie’s tone is low and sad. “I have to return to work, but if you can get something out of her that’ll be great. Franky, please find out what happened to my baby girl.” Tears flood Valarie’s eyes.<br/>“I’ll try my best,” Franky promises.<br/>Franky enters the room to see Yadri’s back still turned to the door. <br/>“Damn, would you please just leave already?” Yadri snaps angrily without turning toward the door. <br/>“Now is that anyway to speak to your mentor?” Franky asks and walks over to the bed. She places the flowers and bear down on the small table that holds the hospital phone. “I’m not your mother so just turning your back and pretending I’m not here ain’t gonna get rid of me.”<br/>“Franky, can you please not give me shit?” Yadri mumbles.<br/>“Not until you look at me and tell me what the fuck you were thinking,” Franky refuses.<br/>Yadri shakes her head. Franky sucks her teeth and walks to the other side of the room. Franky stares into Yadri’s golden brown face and recognizes the sadness and a hint of shame in her hazel eyes.<br/>Franky kneels and takes her face into her hands. “Ya Ya, you know you can tell me anything. Obviously, something is wrong.”<br/>“I’m fine,” Yadri lies as her eyes fills with tears.<br/>“Yeah, you’re fine. That’s why you’re crying and why you tried to overdose on painkillers and slit your wrists. So, I’m not leaving until you tell me the truth.” Franky releases her face and steps back, folding her arms across her chest.<br/>Yadri rubs her hand over her face and the tears pour harder down her cheeks. “It’s too…I can’t, Franky.” Yadri sniffles.<br/>Franky raises her brows. “I’ll stand here all day if I have to.”<br/>“I don’t know how it got out. I just don’t know how it got out,” Yadri cries and stares at Franky.<br/>Franky eyes grow large and she shrugs. “Not following.”<br/>“Can I see your phone?” Yadri sniffles.<br/>Franky reaches into her bag, retrieves her phone, and unlocks it, then passes it to Yadri. Seconds later, Yadri hands it back to Franky and drops her head in shame.<br/>Franky scratches her forehead and exhales as she watches the video of Yadri being pounded from the back, by a dark-skinned, athletic looking teenage boy with long dreads.<br/>“Bloody hell, Yadri,” Franky says and looks at Yadri. “Why did you do this?”<br/>Yadri cries harder. “He told me he loves me. I didn’t even know he was recording it until after the fact. He promised that me and him were the only people who had access to the video. Now the whole school and internet has it.”<br/>“So, this is why you tried to kill yourself?” Franky had a better understanding now.<br/>“When my mom finds out she’s gonna kill me anyway. I was just beating her to the punch. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen, so I’m still dead,” Yadri complains.<br/>“Yadri, I’m sure if you talk to your mom the same way you’re talking to me now and explain things honestly, she’ll understand,” Franky tries to reason.<br/>“You don’t know my mom she looks all sweet and innocent, but she can be a bitch sometimes.”<br/>Franky shakes her head. “Nah, I know all about bitchy moms. Mines was the worse. Your mom loves you that I know for sure. If she’s hard on you it’s for your own good. But unless she’s starving you for days, smacking you around, or burning you with cigarettes. I’d say you have a pretty decent mom.” <br/>“Since you’re so sure she’s so understanding. How about you tell her for me?” Yadri sits straight up in the bed and dries her eyes with one of her bandaged wrists.<br/>“Nope.” Franky shakes her head. “Part of growing up is being responsible and owning up to your mistakes. That’s what I’ve been trying to teach you all this whole time. Have you learned nothing at all from me?” Franky’s voice raises a notch.<br/>“I have Franky, I’m just scared. I’m scared of what my mom will do. And I’m scared to show my face in school. And I’m embarrassed.”<br/>“Scotch over,” Franky demands, patting her legs. She sits on the bed next to her and cradles her in her arms. “I understand you’re scared, but the only way to get over something is to deal with it head on. Trust me constantly fighting to block it out will only cause more pain and heartache. You made a mistake, we all do. It’s how we deal with it that matters. I threw a pan of boiling grease in a man’s face on national TV that can still be pulled up today on any site on the internet. Don’t you think that bothers me sometimes?”<br/>Yadri dries her tears and looks up at Franky. “Nah, cause you’re a bad ass.”<br/>“Yeah, that maybe true but I’m human and I regret what I did every day. But there’s nothing I can do to change the past. All I can do is work toward a better future and make wiser choices. And you my sweet girl is gonna have to do the same. You will get through this and I’ma help you.” Franky kisses her forehead.  <br/>“Will you be here with me while I tell my mom?” Yadri looks into Franky’s face.<br/>“Yes, but not today. We’ll tell her tomorrow. I have to be at the Rec soon. I have your word you won’t try to kill yourself again?” Franky asks. Yadri nods. “Good girl, you have a bright future ahead of you. You are one of the good ones, remember that.”</p><p>****</p><p>The cell door to the psych unit opens and Bridget steps inside followed by a male guard. <br/>Kim Chang lays on the bed, cut, scraped, and bruised. She sits all the way up when her eyes land on Bridget and rage consumes her.<br/>“Fuck off! You took Franky away you bitch!” Kim yells.<br/>Bridget turns to the guard. “We can be left alone, thank you.” She turns back to Kim. <br/>“I said get the fuck out!” Kim throws her pillow.<br/>Bridget looks down at Kim and feels a sudden pity for her. As much as she loves Franky, she couldn’t imagine losing her for any reason, but she wasn’t going to apologize for helping Franky get out of prison or for falling in love with her. <br/>“Kim, you have to know that Franky wanted her parole more anything. I am sorry you’re hurting, but I didn’t take her away,” Bridget says.<br/>“Yeah, I bet you are sorry,” Kim scoffs. “You’re not the first one, ya know. She always shuns me for fancy, slag, bitches like you. Still I never stopped loving her. Even when she was writing love-fuck letters to that Governor bitch. Ask her about Erica, the bitch she was pining over while she was still fucking me. Don’t be surprised when someone fancier comes along and she drops your ass next. Now get the fuck outta my cell.”<br/>Bridget doesn’t offer a response she turns and knocks on the door for the guard to let her out. This wasn’t the first time Bridget had heard about Erica. She just never said anything, she was thinking tonight would be a good time as any to get to the bottom of the Erica Davidson scenario once and for all. </p><p>****</p><p>After leaving the hospital, Franky goes to the Rec center to conduct her class, teaching the girls some new boxing techniques. When the class ends, as all the girls are exiting the gym, Franky grabs Vanessa by the arms, stopping her.<br/>“Eh, hang around for a sec,” Franky requests.<br/>Vanessa looks at Franky hesitant. “Franky, I been going to school and staying outta trouble,” she starts explaining.<br/>“Ness, I know and I’m proud of the progress you’ve made.” Franky smiles. “This is about, Yadri.”<br/>“How is she?” Ness asks.<br/>“Physically she’ll be fine. Mentally and emotionally she’s jacked up. I was hoping you could help me change that,” Franky replies.<br/>“How am I supposed to do that?” Ness shrugs.<br/>“Do you know the boy who recorded the video?” Franky questions.<br/>“Yeah, he used to date one of the girls from me and Yadri’s old crew,” Ness admits.<br/>“Okay, so ask around and find out how that video got out,” Franky responds.<br/>“So, you want me to lag?” Ness frowns her face. “Isn’t that against everything you believe in?”’<br/>“I don’t want you to lag. I just wanna be able to explain to Yadri’s mother how her daughter’s naked body and sexual encounter was put out there for the whole world to see. And I’m not asking you to take this information to teachers or cops, just me. If it was you in Yadri’s shoes wouldn’t you want someone to help you?”<br/>Ness nods hesitantly. “Yeah, I guess. I’ll do it but only because you asked. I’ll call you when I know something.” <br/>“Thank you, Ness. I’m sure Yadri thanks you, too.” Franky hugs her.</p><p>****</p><p>“You are tuned in to Survivors of the inside, Ninety-nine point seven F.M. You are live with Franky Doyle,” Franky speaks into the mic headset to the first caller of the night.<br/>“Uh…hi,” the caller stutters.<br/>“How are ya?” Franky asks. “Are you a survivor of the inside?” Franky attempts to help the caller pick up the conversation.<br/>“Nah, but my girlfriend is,” the caller answers.<br/>“Ahhh, gotcha. What’s your name, love?”<br/>“Marenda,” the caller says.<br/>“Hi, Marenda. Was your girlfriend at Wentworth?”<br/>“Nah, Barnhurst.”<br/>“So, what’s the problem?” Franky asks. <br/>“She’s been out for two days now and all she does is sleep. When she’s not sleep we don’t talk because zones out.” Marenda sighs deeply into the phone.<br/>“Is that a problem for you?” Franky inquires.<br/>“Not necessarily a problem. I just thought after nine months of being apart, we’d be, ya know…” Marenda pauses.<br/>“Aahhh, I see. Well, I’ma share my story with you. I did a six-year sentence. When I got out my girlfriend had a very romantic vibe set up for me that made it hard to resist making love to her my first day out and the day after that and the day after that. We went at it straight for four days.”<br/>“Lucky you.” Marenda chuckles into the phone.<br/>“Thank you, yes I am…very lucky. My point is after all of that I started sleeping every day and zoning out. This went on for over a week.”<br/>“And your girlfriend was okay with that?” Marenda sounded unconvinced.<br/>“Well, she had her job to keep her busy during the day and when she came home at night, she took care of me. She knew what she signed up for and she kept her patience with me until I was ready to basically start the steps to living life on the outside.”<br/>“But nine months isn’t six years,” Marenda complains.<br/>“Love, nine months may not be a lot to a normal person. A free person! But in prison nine months is like forever. Everyday is a challenge and fight for your life. So, if you love your girlfriend just give her time and be patient. Maybe if you wanna loosen her up try a nice bubble bath and massage. Some wine if she doesn’t have any drinking restrictions on her release and take things slow. Remember she’s still adjusting and depending on what she went through inside it may be a long process,” Franky advises.<br/>“Thank you, Franky. I will definitely try that and take your advice.”<br/>“Good, I’m rooting for you and your girl.” Franky ends the call and moves on to the next caller. <br/>After the radio segment ends Franky hangs around for a little while to talk to Lance.<br/>“You wanted to speak to me,” Lance says. <br/>“Sounds serious. You’re not leaving us, are ya?” Lance asks concerned.<br/>Franky exhales sharply. “I got hired as a paralegal for Legal Relief today. I don’t know my hours yet, but I start Monday. And I may not have enough time in my day to work at legal relief, do my community service at the Rec and the show.”<br/>“Fuck Franky!” Lance grumbles. “Shit, what are we gonna do ‘round here without you?”<br/>“Lance, you know this was a temporary job,” Franky reminds.<br/>“Yeah, but I thought we’d have more time together,” Lance states. “I guess if you gotta go, I gotta support you. If you’re ever looking for a permanent position as a radio host you always have a home here,” Lance says. <br/>“Thank you, Lance, I appreciate that.” Franky smiles.<br/>“Will we get a proper goodbye segment from you?” Lance questions hopefully.<br/>“Let me get back with you by tomorrow or Friday,” Franky replies.<br/>“Okay, great.” Lance stands up from the chair in the lobby, pulls Franky into his arms and hugs Franky. “It’s been an hour having you around here, Francesca Doyle.”<br/>“Lance, you gave me a chance when no one else would and I’ll always be grateful to you for that.” Franky’s eyes fill with tears.<br/>Franky leaves the radio station feeling emotional yet happy. Franky made one final stop at the liquor store and bought one of Bridget’s most expensive favorite wines that cost over eighty dollars a bottle. They didn’t indulge in this brand often, but for this occasional it was exactly what they needed, then she headed home. Bridget’s car was in the driveway, the lights were on and Franky could see Bridget sitting at the table on her laptop through the blinds. She also smelled an aroma when she opened the door. She hated that Bridget always had to wait for her long day of tasks to be over before she ate dinner. She was glad she’d be able to be home before eight from now on. <br/> “Something smells good,” Franky says as she enters the house.<br/>“Hey, baby!” Bridget calls from the dining room table.<br/>“Hey, Spunky.” Franky walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her neck then kisses her neck and cheek. “Um…you smell better than the food.”<br/>“Franky, stop,” Bridget grumbles.<br/>Franky recognizes the irritation in her tone instantly.<br/>She backs up and sets the brown paper bag on the counter and looks at her with raised brows. “What’s your problem?”<br/>“Nothing, I just have a lot of work to do,” Bridget responds.<br/>Franky walks over to the table and uses her index finger to close Bridget’s laptop. “What’s wrong, Gidge?”<br/>“Ferguson has been remanded to Wentworth until her trial. She asked about you and said she can smell you on me,” Bridget starts explaining.<br/>“Get the fuck outta here!” Franky shrieks.<br/>“Vera wants me to do a mental assessment on Ferguson to determined how stable she is to return to General.”<br/>“Okay, that shouldn’t be so hard. Anyone with a brain can see that Ferguson is unstable,” Frank replies.<br/>“Yeah, but I’m afraid if I push her too far, she’ll do something vindictive and fuck up what we have.”<br/>Franky shrugs. “How can she do that, Gidget?”<br/>“If she reports you to the board or the Ombudsman that could get you shipped right back to Wentworth.” Bridget exhales hard.<br/>“And I will fuckin’ kill her. Fuck The Freak, ya know I’ve worked hard for this. For the first time I have a life. I have a girl and I’m about to start a job.”<br/>“Yes, baby you’ve done great and I’m proud you. But Ferguson is a formidable character, and she loves to fuck up lives, ya know.”<br/>“I know but if you let her rile you up. You will fall victim to her,” Franky advises. <br/>“I also saw Kim today…” Bridget began and paused.<br/>“Shit…here we go. What she do?” Franky sucks her teeth and rolls her eyes.<br/>“She jumped up on the barbed wire at Wentworth yesterday. I had to go to the psych ward and see her. Before I could even get into assessing her condition. She went off on me about taking you away from her…” Bridget pauses again.<br/>“You didn’t take me away from her. Kim and I weren’t even together when we met Bridget.”<br/>“She also told me about Erica Davidson and your encounter with her.”<br/>Franky exhales sharply and rubs her hands through her long dark tresses. “What the fuck is this bring up Erica Davidson day?” she grumbles.<br/>“What do you mean?” Bridget looks at Franky confused.<br/>“When I went to my interview Mrs. Kesler said she spoke to Erica about me as far as a reference goes,” Franky tells her. <br/>“Shit so she must’ve been a very important person in your life. She giving you references and you writing letters to her…”<br/>“Letters?” Franky cuts her off. “I haven’t written Erica any letters for the past three almost four fucking years.”<br/>“Kim told me you wrote her letters when y’all were together. She basically painted the picture of you being a serial cheater,” Bridget responds.<br/>“Serial cheater?” Franky laughs. “Okay, the mood in here is not sitting well with me.” Franky grabs the remote to the stereo and turns the radio on.<br/>“Lover, Lover why do you push…” The sounds of Divinyls song Pleasure and Pain blasts from the speakers. Why do you push, why do you push? Baby, Baby, did you forget about me…<br/>Franky grabs Bridget’s hands and pulls her up from the table. “No more talk about work, Gidge. You are looking at the newest paralegal bitch for legal relief. We’re gonna celebrate, drink your most expensive favorite wine and party to old lezzo music.”<br/>Bridget laughs and grabs Franky’s face then kisses her lips. “I’m happy for you, Franky, and I love you!”<br/>“I love you, Bridget! Fuck The Freak! Fuck Kim and fuck Erica!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you all had a blessed and safe and happy holiday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bridget awakes and doesn’t feel Franky’s arms wrapped around her. She reaches her hand over on her side of the bed and finds it cold, then looks around the room. A sudden noise rattles her nerves, and she gets out of bed. She grabs her robe off the chaise, puts it on and ties the belt, then steps into her matching slippers and heads toward the sound.<br/>Franky stands in the kitchen holding a chef’s blowtorch sparking the flames on and off while rambling through a file box. She turns around when she hears Bridget’s tiny footsteps behind her. “Didn’t meant to wake you.”<br/>Bridget approaches the counter and looks at the box. “Personal effects from Wentworth?”<br/>Franky nods. “Yeah, I forgot I’d stashed it in your closet until last night.” She holds four envelopes in her hand and lays them on the counter. “I found these, I thought they’d burned in the fire with the rest of H-2, but I guess not. So, if you wanna put an end to this Erica Davidson bullshit, now’s your chance.” Franky slides the envelopes over in front of Bridget. “You can read them…” Franky pauses and sparks the flames on the chef’s blowtorch. “Or you can burn ‘em. It’s up to you, Gidge, but I don’t want you having any insecurities about me harboring any unresolved feelings for Erica. I haven’t given that bitch one thought since I met you and I don’t plan to ever again.” Franky stares into Bridget’s eyes seriously almost as if she’s gazing directly into her soul.<br/>Bridget picks up the envelopes and stares at Franky’s handwriting and Erica’s name for a few seconds. Then she takes the blowtorch from Franky and walks over to the dual stainless-steel sink. <br/>“You do the honors?” Bridget asks staring at Franky.<br/>“It’ll be a fuckin’ pleasure.” Franky takes the envelopes from Bridget, holds them with one hand and set flames from the blowtorch to one end of the envelopes and drops them into the empty sink. “Now come here,” Franky commands grabbing Bridget by her waist and pulling close. “Have I told you how beautiful you are today?”<br/>Bridget shakes her head, blushing.<br/>Franky pins Bridget against the counter and snatches the belt of her robe loose, then raises her night gown and kisses her stomach softly. As she starts to slide her panties down, she looks up into Bridget’s face. “You are so fuckin’ beautiful.” Franky spreads her thighs and inserts two fingers inside Bridget’s slit. She looks up at Bridget again. “I love you, Gidge, always know that.” She put her head under Bridget’s gown and devours her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it while her fingers plunge deep inside her wetness. <br/>“Uunnhhh…Franky, baby…I…I…love you!” Bridget grabs ahold of the counter with both hands as Franky’s tongue loving and finger stroking causes her body to shake and her legs to tremble. </p><p>****</p><p>“Did you find out anything? I assume that’s why you called me out here so early,” Franky says to Ness who sat in the passenger side of her vehicle in the Rec center parking lot.<br/>Ness had arrived there by bus, she felt it was the safest place to talk to Franky without anyone seeing her and thinking she was lagging. “Donnie didn’t release the video.”<br/>Franky shrugs. “Who is Donnie?”<br/>“The boy in the video that Yadri was fuc…rooting,” Ness clarifies. <br/>“So, if he didn’t release it, who did?” Franky asks.<br/>“Apparently Stephanie the girl I was telling you about from our old crew. She’s had it in for Yadri for a long time for taking Donnie away from her. When she found out Yadri and Donnie were having sex, she became enraged. So, she stole his phone and leaked the video as a way to hurt Donnie and Yadri. For what it’s worth Donnie says he feels horrible and he’s tried to see Yadri but she keeps turning away,” Ness explains.<br/>“Thanks, Ness, I appreciate what you did.” Franky slides a one-hundred-dollar bill in Ness’s hand.<br/>“Oh, damn, thank you!” Ness smiles brightly. <br/>“How’d you get here today?” Franky asks.<br/>“Bus, why?” Ness returns.<br/>“How ‘bout I give you a lift to school?” Franky offers. “It’s on the way to the hospital.”<br/>Ness shrugs. “Okay, just don’t pull up directly in front of the school. Let me off up the street and I’ll walk the rest of the way.”<br/>“Suit yourself, now buckle up.”<br/>After dropping Ness off at Melbourne High, Franky heads straight to the emergency room. She’d called Valarie before she left the house and told her that she and Yadri needed to speak with her. So, when she arrived, she was glad that Valarie was already in the room sitting by Yadri’s bedside. After politely greeting each other, Franky wastes no time asking Yadri about Donnie and Stephanie. <br/>“So, Yadri, you wanna tell your mom who Donnie and Stephanie, is?” Franky asks.<br/>Yadri shrugs and eyes Franky with raised brows. <br/>“Yeah, I’d like to know. Do they have anything to do with why you did this to yourself?” Valarie asks.<br/>Franky folds her arms across her chest. “Yadri, now’s the time sweetie. Time to tell your mom the truth.”<br/>“Somebody tell me something because I’m getting anxious with all this run around conversation,” Valarie snaps.<br/>Yadri exhaled deeply and looks at her mother then breaks down. “I…I did something bad, mum!” she cries.<br/>Valarie walks over to Yadri and holds her hand. “Nothing you’ve done can be that bad that you can’t tell me.”<br/>“I had sex…” Yadri pauses and cries harder.<br/>Valarie sighs hard and exhales. “Okay…um, we can deal with this.”<br/>“And the guy filmed it…” Yadri couldn’t control her crying. <br/>Franky walks around to the other side of the bed and takes ahold of Yadri’s other hand. “And his ex-girlfriend Stephanie leaked the video to hurt him and Yadri.”<br/>Valarie releases Yadri hand and steps back staring at her with anger resonating all over her face. “So, you’re telling me there’s a video of my daughter fucking some prick all over the internet?” Valarie’s voice raises with every word. <br/>Franky walks back over to Valarie and whisper in her ear. “Step outside.”<br/>Valarie obliges her requests and they both exit Yadri’s hospital room. <br/>“Franky thank you for being here, but I can handle it now,” Valarie says trying to dismiss Franky.<br/>“You didn’t sound like you could handle it in there.” Franky points at the door. “You need to clear your head and calm down before you go back in there. That girl is terrified that you will kill her. She didn’t even want to tell you. Now that she has, she needs you to be understanding. She needs your support, not your judgement. Valarie, I’m not a mother so by no means am I trying to tell you how to raise your daughter. I am just suggesting maybe you need to take another course rather than anger. To avoid this happening again. I know you don’t want her trying to kill herself again?”<br/>Valarie shakes her head. “No, I don’t. I got this, Franky. I promise I will do right by her.”<br/>“Good and if you need my help, Ya-Ya has my number. I’m just a phone call away. Now I think I’ll get outta here and let you talk to your daughter.”<br/>“Thank you, Franky, for everything you’ve done for her so far.” Valarie shakes Franky’s hand then embraces her. <br/>“No worries, she’s a good kid,” Franky says. </p><p>****</p><p>Melbourne Bar &amp; Grill</p><p>“Have you ever been raped?” <br/>“Have you ever been raped?”</p><p>Ferguson’s question torments Bridget as she sits at the bar. She’d been there since she got off work tossing back glass after glass of brown liquor. Bridget rubs her hand over her face and her eyes fill with tears as she reminisces. She picks up the glass and puts it to her mouth, then realizes that it’s empty.<br/>“Another drink…please,” she slurs at the mid-age, white, blonde haired bartender.<br/>The bartender frowns and scrunches his nose. “Nah, you’ve had enough. In fact, I think I’ll call you a cab.”<br/>“Don’t need no fucking cab!” Bridget yells. “Just give me another drink!” She bangs the empty glass hard on the counter. “Now!”<br/>“No!” The bartender refuses.<br/>“Aahhh…fuck you!” Bridget yells. “It’s not like you own this place.” She picks the glass up and throws it, shattering it on the wall behind the bartender. <br/>“Eh, you crazy bitch!” The bartender yells after ducking to keep from getting hit with shattered glass.<br/>Bridget stumbles down off the stool and toward the bathroom. She barely makes inside the single bathroom before she throws up.</p><p>****</p><p>Franky stands at the counter at Bridget’s house about to start preparing dinner when her cell phone rings. Franky puts down the chef’s knife she was using to cut the tails off the medium size shrimp she was steaming for her homemade, Lemon, Garlic Shrimp Alfredo.<br/>She looks at the caller I.D. and blushes. “Hey, Spunky,” Franky answers. “You on your way home?”<br/>“Hey, I’m the bartender at Melbourne Bar and Grill and I figured I should call you since this number is listed as My Love in the contacts,” A male voice booms in Franky’s ear. <br/>“Who is this?” Franky asks. “And how’d you get my girl’s number?”<br/>“Did you not hear me say I’m calling from Melbourne Bar and Grill? Your girl has been here for over an hour getting tanked. It was either calling you or the cops, which I’m still considering,” the bartender explains.<br/>“No, don’t do that…please,” Franky begs. “I’m on my way.”<br/>“Hurry up or I am gonna call the cops and have her physically removed from the premises. This shit is bad for business,” the bartender fusses.<br/>Franky ends the call, turns the water off on the stove for the Fettucine noodles, puts the shrimp in the refrigerator and grabs her keys out of the key bowl on the counter. Franky arrives at the Melbourne Bar and Grill about ten minutes later. Upon entering the bar, she sees Bridget’s brown leather jacket on the back of the chair, her purse and her phone on the counter right next to it. <br/>“I’m here for the woman who wears this jacket,” Franky says to the bloke behind the counter.<br/>“Damn, you’re hot,” the bartender compliments.<br/>Franky flashes him an evil scowl. “Where’s my girl?” She puts Bridget’s phone in her purse and holds it in her forearm, then snatches her jacket off the back of the chair.<br/>“Bathroom, and she broke one of my fucking glasses. That’s consider vandalism, ya know.”<br/>Franky reaches into her back pocket, pulls out a wad of money, peels off a fifty-dollar bill and slams it down onto the counter. “That should cover your fucking glass. Did she say anything before she went into the bathroom?”<br/>“She just kept mumbling some shit about someone named, Ferguson,” the bartender informs.<br/>“I’ma fuckin’ kill that bitch,” Franky mumbles and heads toward the bathroom. <br/>Franky finds Bridget sitting on the floor of the bathroom, her hair is sweaty and all over the place, her clothes has vomit stains on them, and streaks of tears mixed with eyeliner runs down her cheeks. Franky’s heart instantly breaks seeing Bridget like this, she’d never seen her so weak and vulnerable before.<br/>Bridget looks up at Franky and smiles, then tries to stand up but falls back down. “Franky…baby what are you doing here?” Bridget slurs. <br/>Franky can smell the alcohol and vomit on her breath. “What the fuck, Gidge?” Franky asks. She kneels and pulls Bridget onto her feet, then she slowly holds onto her waist as she guides her out of the bathroom.<br/>“Thank you for calling me,” Franky tells the bartender before exiting the bar. <br/>“Uh-huh, next time I’m calling the cops!” the bartender yells behind them.<br/>“Baby I thought you were at work?” Bridget slurs as Franky guides her to the front door, both arms tightly secured around her waist once they return home.<br/>“Haven’t started work yet.” Franky scrunches her nose and looks down at Bridget with a scowl. “Shit, Gidge your breath.”<br/>“I’m sorry…I’m sorry, babe,” Bridget cries.<br/>“No worries, love, I gotcha. I gotcha!” Franky holds her close with one arm, as she uses the free hand to open the front door. <br/>Once inside she guides Bridget to the bathroom and strips her out of her clothes, then runs a tub full of warm water and bubbles and helps Bridget safely into the tub. “I’ma take care of you, Bridget. I got you, baby, just relax.” Franky promises as she lathers the loufa with Dove bodywash soap and starts slowly washing Bridget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky lays in bed, holding Bridget in her arms as her head rest on Franky’s shoulder. Franky had been up for hours watching over Bridget. As she stirred beneath her, Franky held her tighter and kissed her forehead.<br/>“How can I love someone so fuckin’ much?” Franky asks lowly.<br/>“How much?” Bridget’s soft voice pierces the room.<br/>Franky looks down and sees Bridget’s eyes staring up at her. “How much what?” Franky plays it off.<br/>“How much do you love me?” Bridget repeats.<br/>“Oh, you heard that, did ya?” Franky smiles and kisses Bridget’s lips knowing that she hadn’t brushed her teeth after a night of drinking and vomiting. “Enough to kiss you with liquor and spew on your breath.”<br/>Bridget rubs her hand over her face. “What happened?”<br/>“That’s what I wanna know, Gidge. What the fuck happened?” Franky replies.<br/>“Baby, I gotta killer headache.” Bridget tries to sit up, but the pain of her headache causes her to fall back down. She rubs her temples slowly and in circles.<br/>“I got something for that. But I need you to go brush your teeth. No offense, baby, your breath is…bad.” Franky frowns. “Whew!”<br/>Bridget elbows Franky playfully. “Shut up.”<br/>“I’m serious.” Franky covers her nose. “Now get in that bathroom and get to it, Spunky.”<br/>“I think I need to lay back down for a sec, Franky. The room is spinning.” Bridget groans loudly.<br/>“Yeah, you would after the binder you had.” Franky got out of bed. “Just lay there, I’ma go make something for that hangover headache. Have ya feeling better in no time.” <br/>Franky exits the room leaving Bridget to rest. She returns a few minutes later carrying a glass with reddish/orange liquid. Bridget sits up and slides back to the pillows against the headboard. <br/>She looks at Franky, then the glass of liquid with a frown. “What the fuck is that Franky?”<br/>“Carrot, ginger and apple juice blended. I used to make it for my mum when she was hungover. Works wonders.” Franky holds the glass to Bridget’s mouth.<br/>Bridget puts her hand on the glass. “I can hold it myself, honey.”<br/>“You sure?” Franky raises her brows.<br/>“Yeah, I got it.” Bridget takes the glass completely out of Franky’s hand.<br/>“Okay, well, while you drink that you can tell me what the hell happened. What was so bad you ended up drinking at a bar, vandalizing property, spewing and passing out? The bartender said you kept mumbling some shit about Ferguson. What the fuck did The Freak do?”<br/>“It’s a long story, Franky,” Bridget responds.<br/>“Well, I called your job and told them you wasn’t feeling well. Then I called Ms. Curry and Leslie and told them I wasn’t feeling well. They gave me the green light to take the day off from community service. And I don’t start my new job until Monday, so we have nothing but time. Bridget you know my mum was a mean, evil drunk. I can’t have my woman getting pissed, scaring me like that.”<br/>“That’s not what yesterday was about,” Bridget replies.<br/>Franky shrugs. “Okay, what was it about, Gidge? You know prison taught me patience so I can stay here all day if I have to.”<br/>“I don’t want you to look at me differently,” Bridget explains.<br/>Franky holds Bridget’s face in both hands and stares into her beautiful blue eyes. “Nothing you tell me will make me stop loving you. Unless you molested a kid or something.”<br/>“That’s not what happened, silly.” Bridget laughs lightly then gets serious again.<br/>“Bridget please talk to me. Something is obviously wrong, I wanna know what it is.”<br/>Bridget exhales deeply. “You sure you wanna know?”<br/>“Bridget, I’ma big girl. I can handle whatever it is. What do you always tell me, huh? When something is hurting you, the only to heal and get through it is to let it all out,” Franky reminds her.<br/>“Yeah, that sounds like me. But I’ve held this in for so long, I don’t know how to just get it out,” Bridget responds.<br/>“You can take it slow, one word at a time if need be,” Franky suggests.<br/>“Okay, let me finish this drink first. It is helping my headache,” Bridget confirms.<br/>“I told you I know my shit,” Franky boasts with a smile.<br/>Franky sits on the edge of the bed and watches Bridget as she paces the room while finishing her drink and obviously getting her nerves together before revealing the dirty, dark secret she’s held in for so long.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“So, I told you I had to do a mental assessment on Ferguson yesterday?” Bridget starts explaining.<br/>“Yeah, I recall.” Franky nods.<br/>“During the assessment Ferguson tried to take over as she does everything else. Then she had the audacity to start asking me questions.” Bridget exhales. “One of the questions she asked brought back some fucked up memories I thought I’d long forgotten.”<br/>Franky gets off the bed and walks over to Bridget, she grabs her chin and stares into her eyes again. “Just spit it out, Bridget.” Franky release her chin. “What did she ask you?”<br/>“She asked if I’d ever been raped?” Bridget’s chest rises and falls as she releases air through her nose.<br/>Franky’s eyes grow large and her brows raise. “Raped?” Bridget nods. “Have you…” Franky pauses considering her words carefully. “…been raped?” Bridget just silently stares at Franky, fighting back the tears forming in her eyes. Franky sits back down on the edge of the bed, rubs both hands through her hair and loudly blows air out of her mouth. “Who was it?”<br/>“My uncle…” Bridget slowly admits. “It started when I was thirteen…” The tears Bridget has been holding back slowly falls down her face.<br/>Franky holds a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. “Fuck, Gidge, I’m so sorry. How long did it last?”<br/>“Until he was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer when I was sixteen,” Bridget cries.<br/>“You don’t have to say no more, Gidge,” Franky says her eyes also filling with tears.<br/>“No, it’s okay. I wanna tell you now that it’s out there. He used to come over every weekend since he and my father was close. When my parents and brother went to bed, he’d come into my room and crawl under my covers. He’d say shit like, ‘It was time for me to experience what it was like to be a big girl. Or when a woman loves a man, she shows him that love by making ‘em feel good.’ No matter how much I refused he did it anyway…” Bridget pauses to wipe her tears. “It would be so hard and rough, the more I begged him to stop the…the harder he penetrated me.”<br/>“And you never told your parents?” Franky asks wiping her own tears.<br/>“No, or my brothers. I didn’t want to be responsible for tarnishing the image of my father’s closest brother and my brother’s favorite uncle. So, I never said a word. Then he died from the cancer, I guess that was his karma. At that point I decided I couldn’t say anything even if I wanted to.” Bridget stops and exhales hard again. “I’d blocked it out until Ferguson asked me that and it all came rushing back.” Bridget snickers and shakes her head. “How the fuck can I be out here trying to help people when I haven’t sorted my own shit?”<br/>“Your good at your job, Gidge. Don’t ever doubt that,” Franky comments. “I’ve told you pretty much everything from Meg on down to Su-Yung. Why haven’t you told me this before now?”<br/>Bridget starts crying and sniffling. “I…I love you, Franky. I didn’t want you looking at me like damaged goods.”<br/>Franky stands and grabs Bridget by the waist from behind, then walks back over to the bed and sits down. She pulls Bridget down onto her lap, wraps her arms around her and softly kisses her neck. “You are not damaged goods, ya hear me? I love you even more for trusting me enough to share that with me. I know it was hard. I’m proud of you, babe. And anything I can do to make this easier for you just let me know.” Franky kisses the back of Bridget’s neck again. <br/>“Just hold me.” Bridget sniffles, her shoulder raises up and down as if a heavy burden has been lifted.<br/>Franky tightens her hold around Bridget’s waist and holds her close. “I can do that. And from now on, Gidge. If something is hurting you, I want you to talk to me about it. I know I don’t have your credentials, but you don’t’ have to deal with everything alone anymore. Let me be your shoulder to cry on the same way you’ve been my shoulder to cry on through all the shit I’ve had to deal with.”<br/>Bridget nods in agreement and rests her head on Franky’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bridget spends the next two days confiding in Franky, spilling all her deep secrets. From more details about her uncles sexual abuse, past men she dated and how they degraded her, her first experience with a woman, when she finally came out at age thirty-two and how people treated her because of it, as well as how her last love, who she was engaged to died in a tragic car accident seven years prior. <br/>“So, if it wasn’t for that car accident, I wouldn’t be here with you now, huh?” Franky asks. <br/>“Not funny, babe.” Bridget eyes Franky sternly.<br/>“Wasn’t trying to be funny or insensitive. Just making an observation,” Franky corrects.<br/>“Well, I believe everything happens for a reason. I never thought I’d fall in love again. I wasn’t even looking for love. And here you come out of nowhere like a whirlwind, scooping me up,” Bridget explains. <br/>“A whirlwind, huh?” Franky repeats playfully. “I’ll show you a whirlwind.” Franky lays overtop of Bridget in the bed and kisses her lips while pulling down her panties. “Let me know if I’m being too rough, or you don’t like…”<br/>Bridget kisses Franky’s lips stalling her sentence. “Just make love to me, Franky. Don’t worry about hurting me. Treat me the same way you been treating me before I laid my burdens on you. And not like some fragile, broken toy.”<br/>“Okay, if you say so.” Franky inserts two fingers inside Bridget’s pussy and buries her head between her thighs, teasing her clit. She comes back up and looks down into Bridget’s face. “Tell me what you want me to do.”<br/>Bridget grabs Franky’s face with both hands kissing her again, this time slipping her tongue in her mouth. “You are so fucking sexy when you talk dirty to me like that,” Bridget admits after breaking the kiss. “Now put my legs over your shoulder, suck my clit hard, and plunge your fingers deep inside. Make me cum over and over and over again.”<br/>Franky smiles then bites her bottom lip. “Your wish is my command.” She puts Bridget’s legs over her shoulders and carries out her every request.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Monday Morning</p><p>Franky awakes to the smell of bacon and fresh coffee. She gets out of the bed and heads into the kitchen. Bridget stands over the stove cooking scrambled eggs. On the counter is freshly cut fruit, coffee, bacon, toast, and orange juice. Franky walks over to Bridget, eases her arms around her waist from behind and kisses her cheek, then her neck and exposed shoulders in her spaghetti strapped gown. <br/>“Smells good,” Franky whispers.<br/>“Thought you could use a good brekkie before heading into the office on your first day.” Bridget cuts off the burner.<br/>Franky releases her and Bridget takes the frying pan full of eggs and turns toward the counter, then scraps the eggs into the plates containing the bacon, toast and fruit.<br/>“Thank you,” Franky says picking up a piece of bacon biting into it. “Are you sure you’re up to going back to work?” Franky asks between chews.<br/>Bridget nods hesitantly. “I don’t have to see Ferguson today…”<br/>“If she hurts you again in anyway, Gidge, I swear to God…” Franky starts.<br/>Bridget kisses her greasy lips stopping her rant. “No stay away from Ferguson. Shit stay away from Wentworth all together. I don’t need you going back in there. I’ma big girl, I can handle myself.”<br/>“I know you can handle yourself. But can you handle that fucking freak?” Franky eyes her closely.<br/>“Francesca Rose Doyle, I’m serious focus on your new job. I can handle Ferguson, I promise.”<br/>“Just wanna make sure I won’t find my girl passed out in some dirty bathroom at a bar again,” Franky reminds her.<br/>“You won’t. Now that I’ve got it outta my system I feel so much better. Anytime I’m not okay, you’ll be the first to know.”<br/>Franky nods and smiles. “Okay, good. Now let’s eat, I’m starving. We worked up a hell of an appetite last night.”</p><p>****</p><p>Franky exits Bridget’s house, bag in one hand, keys in the other. As she approaches the driver’s side of her car, a familiar voice calls out to her.<br/>“Hey, Franky!” the voice screams.<br/>Franky turns and looks, then rolls her eyes. “What the fuck?”<br/>“I was hoping I could get a minute of your time,” Alan Doyle says.<br/>“Yeah, well, nice timing, Dad! I have to get to work.” Franky turns away from him and opens the car door. <br/>Before she can close it, Alan puts his hand inside and places a piece of folded paper on the dashboard. <br/>“Maybe you can call me later, there’s my number,” Alan says.<br/>“Move!” Franky yells.<br/>Alan Doyle backs away with both hands raised. Franky slams the door and speeds off leaving Alan standing there watching her car dust. <br/>Franky sits in the driveway of Legal Relief and Associates Incorporated, she had nearly thirty minutes before she was scheduled to start her first day of work. She grabs the paper off the dashboard and unfolds it. <br/>Alan Doyle 014-856-7899<br/>Franky exhales sharply and recalls the last time she’d seen and spoken to her father over three years ago in Wentworth’s private visiting room.<br/>“I’m sorry, Franky. I love you, Franky!” <br/>Back then she didn’t hear the sincerity in his voice because she was so fucked up and angry. But now as she replayed his words to her on that day. She heard the sincerity and guilt in his voice. She had a newfound revelation on their situation. Yes, he’d abandoned her, and that anger still resided deep within. But she’d fucked over many people in her life and was given a second chance at life, love and redemption. <br/>“How can I ask for something I’m not willing to give someone else?” Franky asks herself. She grabs her phone and dials the number. <br/>Alan answers and Franky can tell he’s smiling. “Didn’t think you’d be calling so soon.”<br/>“I don’t have long I have to go into the office in a few minutes. There is a diner not far from Legal Relief and Associates Incorporated. You can meet me there at lunch and we can have a proper conversation. I will text you the time and address.” Franky doesn’t give him time to decline or negotiate. She hangs up the phone, grabs her bag and exits the car. <br/>Mrs. Kesler was happy that Franky arrived early. She escorts her to the office where she would be working and walks her through her daily tasks. Franky was a quick learner indeed. She got to work organizing the client’s files she’d be responsible for in alphabetical order as she was instructed. The workday went by quicker than she expected. Mrs. Kesler told Franky her lunch time was at 12:30 and lasted for an hour. So, when it hit 12:00 she texted Alan the name and address of the diner and the time to meet her there. <br/>Franky enters The Stratton Diner and Grille. Alan Doyle recognizes her immediately and stands up waving his hand so she can see where their table is. Franky slowly walks over to the table and sits down on the opposite side of him. <br/>A bright smile floods Alan’s face. “Thank you for meeting me.”<br/>“Yeah, well, I only gotta an hour for lunch. So, say whatever you gotta say.” Franky waves the young, female, blonde waitress over. <br/>“G’ Day, sir, ma’am. What can I get you folks?” The waitress says politely.<br/>“Well, you start by not calling me ma’am,” Franky corrects. “Franky is fine.”<br/>“Okay, Franky. What can I get you gorgeous?” The waitress smiles.<br/>Franky smiles lightly, flashing her dimples. She was used to women and men alike making passes at her. She never made them think anything was possible, though. Franky scans over the menu, she’d googled the restaurant before arriving there to see what they offered. <br/>“Let me get a turkey and bacon avocado sandwich with the bread lightly toasted on both sides, with light mayo and honey mustard, sweet potato French Fries, a glass of water and a peppermint mocha frappe.” Franky closes the menu and flashes the waitress a smile.<br/>“And you, sir?” The waitress asks.<br/>“I will take a double bacon cheeseburger, regular French Fries and a Pepsi with extra ice.” Alan Doyle closes the menu and passes it to the waitress.<br/>After the waitress walks off with their orders and menus in her hand. Alan Doyle gets into his reasoning for needing to see Franky. “It’s good to see you out, Franky.”<br/>“Thanks.” Franky nods.<br/>“I know you probably still don’t wanna have anything to do with me. I just wanted you to know that you have a sister. And I thought you’d two had a right to know each or at least know each other exists,” Alan Doyle explains.<br/>“So, when did this happen?” Franky creased her brows.<br/>“She’s three years old,” Alan Doyle informs.<br/>“Aahhh, so you had another child on the way when you came to Wentworth declaring your love for me?” Franky shrugs.<br/>“No, I didn’t know she existed until after that visit. Had I known I would have told you immediately, and I would have put it in the letters,” Alan Doyle clarifies.<br/>“Okay, I believe you.” Franky’s face softens. “What’s her name?” <br/>Alan Doyle pulls out his wallet, opens it and slides Franky a photo of a little girl with dark brown tresses and deep green eyes. She was the spitting image of Franky at that age. “Her name is Tess. I have told her about you and she’s ready to meet you. But only if you wanna meet her, no pressure.”<br/>“And the mother?” Franky picks up the picture and stares at it.<br/>“She and I have been dating for the past four years. I think you’d like her. Her name is Trish.”<br/>“One step at a time, Dad. You just told me about a sister I didn’t know existed. Now you telling me about your girlfriend as well.”<br/>“Speaking of girlfriends…” Alan Doyle pauses considering his words carefully. “That woman you live with…” <br/>Franky can tell he’s struggling. She realizes he isn’t aware of her sexuality. “Yes, Dad, she’s my girlfriend. Her name is Bridget.” <br/>“Oh…oookay,” Alan Doyle says slowly. “Have you always been…<br/>“Gay?” Franky finishes his sentence for him. Alan nods. “No, in my late teens and early twenties pre prison years, I fucked men. But then I fucked a woman and realized I liked that flavor and pleasure more and was a lot more satisfied and content.”<br/>“Did your mum have anything to do with you going down this path?” Alan asks scratching hair that was no longer there.<br/>“If you’re asking whether or not mum brought some prick into the house that raped me and made me become a lesbian. The answer is no, I wasn’t raped, Dad,” Franky says. “You don’t have to worrying about harboring guilt over that.”<br/>“Franky, I will always harbor guilt over leaving you the way that I did. And knowing what Rose did to you makes that guilt even stronger. Had I known I swear I never would have left you with her. I was told as a child that daughters needed their mother’s and that’s what I believed. Leaving you was the hardest thing I’d ever done in life. I have regretted it every day for the past eighteen years.” Alan Doyle’s eyes fill with tears.<br/>The waitress comes over with their food giving both Franky and Alan a needed distraction from the tensed conversation. The waitress sets the food down in front of each one of them and walks away. <br/>Franky cuts her sandwich and looks over at her dad as she picks up a halve. “We can’t do anything about the past. What’s done is done. I am no longer going to let that woman’s transgressions be the epitome of my life. I have decided to let it go and move forward to happier times. It’s bad enough I will always have the scars as a reminder. But I will not let the memory of that pain torment me anymore. So, I forgive you for leaving. I forgive you for staying away. I forgive you for not knowing. I forgive you for not protecting me like a father is supposed to. Just make sure you do a better job with the daughter you’re raising now. The heartbreak of a father walking out on his baby girl is unlike any other and a lot harder to recover from.”<br/>Alan reaches across the table and takes her hand in his. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I’m sorry, Franky for everything and thank you for forgiving me.”<br/>“Yeah, it is what it is. I have a question for you, though. How the hell did you know where Bridget lives?”<br/>“Well, I was informed about the day of your release. I came to Wentworth that day attempting to pick you up. But I saw you with that woman. She drove you away in that nice Porsche. I didn’t know who she was, so I followed her…it was wrong. I shouldn’t have but I wanted to see you. I wanted you to know about Tess. I wasn’t sure if the house she took you to was where you’d be staying, so I watched for a few days and garnered your pattern.”<br/>“Fuckin’ stalker,” Franky says out loud and laughs.<br/>“By any means necessary,” Alan Doyle responds. “That’s how I feel about loving the most important two girls in my life.”<br/>Franky squeezes his hand tighter. “When can I meet her?”<br/>“When do you wanna meet her?” Alan asks.<br/>“As soon as possible,” Franky confirms.<br/>“We’ll be at the park later if you have time stop by,” Alan explains. <br/>“I’ll text you after I finish my community service.” Franky smiles and get back to finishing her meal so she can get back to work. She saves Alan Doyle’s number in her phone under: Daddy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky was on cloud nine for the rest of the day. Her father had given her the photo of Tess and she couldn’t help looking at it every free moment she got. As if that didn’t make her day good enough. She kicked ass at the new job and when she arrived at the Rec for Community Service and Mentoring, Yadri was the first face she saw outside on the Rec steps, hugged up with some boy.<br/>
Franky was happy seeing her out of the hospital and that she looked to be doing better, but when she got closer, Franky realizes the boy she’s hugged up with is the same boy from the video.<br/>
“You got some fuckin’ nerve showing up ‘round here,” Franky spat in a very authoritative tone.<br/>
“Franky!” Yadri shrieks and backs away from Donnie. “This is Donnie,” she introduces.<br/>
“Yeah, I can see.” Franky frowns. “What’s he doing here? And what are you doing with him after what he did to you?”<br/>
“He apologized and told my mom everything. My mom spoke to Stephanie’s parents. She was forced to remove the video from all the sites where she posted them. The school expelled her, and her parents are sending her to a boarding school in Brisbane,” Yadri happily explains.<br/>
“Well, that’s good, I guess. I’m happy to see you up on your feet and doing better, love.” Franky hugs her and kisses her forehead. “As for you, Donnie. You can go do whatever it is you normally do when you’re not lurking around here,” Franky instructs.<br/>
“I’m sorry about the video. Take care of my girl, please.” Donnie extends his hand for Franky to shake.<br/>
Franky looks at his hand, then glares into his face. He was a pretty decent looking chocolate skinned, young bloke, with deep dark wavy hair, coffee brown eyes and an evenly shaved goatee. Franky hesitantly shakes his hand. “I’m not the one to fuck with, Donnie,” Franky warns. “Ask Ya-Ya, she knows.” Franky grabs the back of Yadri’s neck. “Let’s go, Miss Happy.” She escorts her inside the Rec Centre.</p><p>****</p><p>Franky pulls up at the park, gets out of the car and walks over to the playground. She looks around and see sAlan pushing a little girl on the swing set. Franky stares in awe and lightly smiles.<br/>
“Push me higher, Daddy!” The little girl screams jovially.<br/>
As she watches this for a moment, Franky becomes overwhelmed with emotion and turns to walk away.<br/>
“Hey, Franky!” Alan Doyle calls stopping her in her tracks.<br/>
Franky turns back around and slowly walks over to the swing set. Alan Doyle unfastens Tess and lets her out of the swing. Alan holds Tess’s little hand as they walk over to Franky.<br/>
“This is your big sister, Tess. Your big sister, Franky!” Alan proudly introduces.<br/>
Tess grabs Franky’s hand and lets out a hearty, child-like giggle. As Franky looks down at her, tears pour from her eyes and a smile crosses her face.<br/>
“Nice to meet you,” Franky says and sighs deeply. She kneels to Tess’s level and looks into her eyes that are identical to hers.<br/>
Tess places one of her tiny hands on Franky’s face and smiles. “You pretty,” her tiny voice compliments.<br/>
“Aahhh, not as pretty as you, beautiful, baby girl,” Franky replies.<br/>
“Both of my girls are pretty,” Alan Doyle chimes in. “Franky we were on our way to get some ice cream. How about joining us?”<br/>
Franky shakes her head not wanting to overdue the visit. “Can’t dad, got this whole curfew thing for my parole. And Bridget will freak if she gets home and I’m not there.”<br/>
“Okay, understood. Maybe next time,” Alan says.<br/>
“Definitely.” Franky hugs Tess. “I will see you later, pretty girl.”</p><p>****</p><p>Bridget opens the front door and finds the house dark with the exception of the TV light. She presses the lights on and finds Franky lying on the couch, back turned away from the TV, staring at something.<br/>
“Hey, baby!” Bridget says locking the door.<br/>
“Hey,” Franky answers through sniffles.<br/>
Bridget walks over the couch. “Are you crying?”<br/>
Franky doesn’t respond, but her shoulders rise and fall hard, and she sniffles even harder.<br/>
“Babe, what’s wrong?” Bridget thankful for the supersized couch and Franky’s slim body frame, lays on the couch behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. “Tell me what’s wrong?”<br/>
Franky turns on the couch so that she and Bridget are face to face. She shows Bridget the photo of Tess.<br/>
Bridget stares at the little girl. “Is this you?”<br/>
“Looks a lot like it, huh?” Franky asks. “She’s my younger sister Tess. She’s three-years-old.”<br/>
Bridget looks at the photo again, then looks at Franky and wipes her tears with her thumb. “So, are these tears of joy or sadness?”<br/>
“Both,” Franky admits. “I was happy to meet her, Gidge. But when I saw the way my father…Alan interacted with her. I got kinda jealous for a moment. Is that fucked up or what?”<br/>
Bridget gently places one hand on Franky’s face. “It’s normal, love. He missed out on half of your life. Seeing him with her probably brought back memories and moments you didn’t get to share with him. So, don’t feel bad about your feelings. You are entitled to them and no one has the right to judge you for them.”<br/>
Franky softly kisses Bridget’s lips. “You always know what to say.” She sniffles once more and wipes her eyes. “I have a sister, Gidge. My father apologized and asked me to forgive him. And I have an amazing woman. So, I think I’m doin’ pretty fuckin’ well.”<br/>
“Yes, you are, my baby. And this position makes you looks so damn sexy.” Bridget kisses Franky’s lips and caresses her breasts through her cashmere sweater.<br/>
“Is that right?” Franky bites her bottom lip. “Well, I guess we’ll be having each other for dinner and dessert, then, eh?”<br/>
“Sounds satisfying to me.” Bridget pulls Franky’s shirt over her head, pushes her down onto her back, straddles her on the couch and pulls her bra up, then starts teasing her nipples one after the other with her tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Franky approaches her car after her third successful day at Legal Relief, she sees a white envelope under the windshield wiper blade. She looks around for anyone suspicious, then removes the envelope. She waits until she’s inside her car to open it. Franky eyes grow wide and her brows creases when she sees the contents.<br/>
There is a note that read: Does Your Parole Officer Know You Live Here! It was in bold magic marker. Attached to the back was a photo of Bridget’s house big enough for anyone to see if it got into the wrong hands.<br/>
“Shit!” Franky mumbles and punches the stirring wheel with her fists.<br/>
She didn’t have time to overreact or dwell on it at the moment because she had a meeting with Ms. Curry before the office closed at 5:00 p.m. and she couldn’t be late.<br/>
“Franky, I know the time is short notice especially with you starting a new job. Which Mrs. Kesler says you’re kicking ass at by the way.” Harper Curry states after Franky settles in her office.<br/>
“No sweat,” Franky responds.<br/>
“Okay, well, lets get to why I called you here today. Two reasons, first things first, Francesca you should be very proud of yourself. With everything you’ve done at the Rec Centre and with the girls on your own personal time you have completed your community service hours,” Harper informs smiling.<br/>
Franky smiles brightly feeling ecstatic. “For real?”<br/>
“Yes, just got off the phone with Leslie right before you got here. You can get further details from her when you go to the Centre today,” Harper replies.<br/>
“Okay and the second thing?” Franky shrugs.<br/>
“You knew upon your parole that you’d have to pay some sort of restitution, correct?” Harper asks looking directly into Franky’s eyes. Franky just nods slowly. “Okay. I didn’t push it before because I wanted you to have solid, reliable income coming in first. Now that you have done that. We need to get started paying that back the judge will not let me hold off on it any longer.”<br/>
“Got it. So, how much is it?” Franky inquires.<br/>
“Three-hundred a month for the entire duration of your parole time. Which makes that a total of seventy-two hundred dollars. That is really cutting you one hell of a break considering all the medical expenses Mr. Pennisi had to pay. You can pay this in installments or all at once the choice is up to you.”<br/>
“Okay, so when do I start the payments?” Franky questions and exhales.<br/>
“I was thinking the day of your first paycheck would be a great time to start,” Harper confirms.<br/>
“That’s fine,” Franky replies.<br/>
Franky wanted to tell Harper about the note and photo and ask her about living with Bridget, but she had now clue how this would backfire on Bridget and mainly her career.<br/>
“Well, if there’s nothing else to discuss, I will see you again at our next appointment or when you come and drop off the check. Oh, yeah and you can only pay by check or money order.”<br/>
Franky stands and shakes Harper’s hand then exits the office. </p><p>****</p><p>After leaving the Rec Centre Franky couldn’t stop thinking about that note and photo. She sat outside Bridget’s house in the car looking over the note and photo for like the hundredth time before going inside finally.<br/>
Bridget stood at the counter putting shredded Italian and Mozzarella cheese on the double-cheese spinach lasagna one of Franky’s favorite dishes. She smiles when she hears the key turn in the locks on the side door entrance through the kitchen. Franky appears shortly after, but her face is gloomed over with worry and anguish, a look Bridget hadn’t seen since her early days at Wentworth.<br/>
“Did you lose your job or something?” Bridget moves around the counter and stands in front of Franky.<br/>
Franky hands Bridget the envelope.<br/>
Bridget opens it and takes out the contents. She scans the photo and reads the note. “Where did you get this?”<br/>
“It was on my car windshield when I left work today,” Franky explains. “Someone is watching us, Gidge. They know I have been living here.” Franky sits down on the couch and rubs both hands through her long tresses. She looks up briefly at Bridget. “Then on top of that, I have to start paying fuckin’ restitution,” Franky grumbles.<br/>
Bridget walks over and sits down next to Franky. She rubs her shoulders soothing with her free hand. “Babe, we can deal with this. How much is your restitution?”<br/>
Franky sighs hard and looks at Bridget. “Three-hundred dollars a month, seventy-two grand total.”<br/>
“That’s not too bad, Franky. Don’t you have like nine-grand in your account?” Bridget recalls Franky mentioning that after she was released.<br/>
“Yeah, but I was saving that for us. If I take out seven grand that’ll be over half of my savings. Harper did say I can pay in installments,” Franky informs.<br/>
“Why not just pay it all at once and get it off your neck?” Bridget suggests. “Matter of fact, I’ll go half and half with you…”<br/>
Franky jumps up off the couch and backs away. “Fuck no, Gidget. You can’t do that, I won’t let ya. No way!”<br/>
“You don’t have a choice, Franky.”<br/>
Franky turns and storms out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Bridget sits on the couch for a moment staring at the door. Then she gets up and goes back into the kitchen. No longer hungry and not knowing when Franky would be back. She puts aluminum foil over the lasagna pan and places it inside the refrigerator. Bridget looks at the note and photo again as she pours herself a glass of wine, wondering who could be taunting Franky like this. Especially since not many people knew where she lives. Bridget grabbed the glass of Pinot, went back into the living room, sat on the couch, turned on the TV and awaited Franky’s return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re not that person, Franky!”<br/>
“I’m whatever person I need to be!”<br/>
“You’re shit…shit…Franky!”<br/>
“You can’t help but self-destruct, can you?”<br/>
“You’re a good person, Franky!”<br/>
“I fuckin’ killed Meg Jackson!”<br/>
“You killed my wife…”</p><p>All the horrible moments of Franky’s time at Wentworth torment her mentally and emotionally. She closes her eyes and massages her temples, then looks up at the Wentworth Prison building. A knock on her car window startles her.<br/>
Franky rolls down the window and smiles at Will Jackson. “You got my attention.”<br/>
“What are you doing here?” Will Jackson asks looking at Franky sternly like a father looking at his daughter after catching her in the wrong place at the wrong time.<br/>
“I dunno, that’s the truth,” Franky admits.<br/>
“Don’t tell me you’re missing this place?” He looks up at the Wentworth building as well.<br/>
“What do ya, reckon?” Franky looks into Will’s eyes. “Not sure, really.” Franky releases that nervous laugh she does when she’s trying to sort out things but still maintain the tough girl persona. “I dunno, Mr. Jackson.”<br/>
“I hope you’re respecting your freedom, Franky? You worked hard for it you deserve it.”<br/>
“Well, I don’t wanna come back here that’s for sure,” That was an honest answer.<br/>
“Well, scram. Get outta here and go home,” Will orders.<br/>
Franky smirks. “Home,” she mumbles.<br/>
Franky decides not to return to Bridget’s house that night. She had some things to sort out and being around Bridget and her Spunky, positive, always upbeat attitude would make that very hard to do. As she heads to the bedsit apartment, her stomach growls reminding her that she hadn’t eaten since lunch. She stops at Nando’s a fast food joint not too from her apartment and orders a wing special with French Fries definitely not her most wanted choice given how healthy she’d been eating over the past couple months but it was quick and something she didn’t have to cook. Once she arrives at the bedsit Franky eats, showers, and put her phone on do not disturb, she left it on only to hear the alarm to get up for work the next morning. She needed to think while she looked over some of the case files she needed to adjust for work. She did this until she finally fell asleep.</p><p>****</p><p>Bridget awakes to the coldness of her semi-empty bed. She reaches her hand over and touches the area designated for her slim body, dark-haired, greenish-blue eyed lover. She closes her eyes and exhales deeply thinking about Franky’s touch, kiss, and smell. Bridget picks up her phone and looks at her notifications, she had no new calls or texts from Franky. She calls Franky’s number and gets no answer, then she texts her, and Facetimes her but gets nothing.<br/>
Bridget figures she’d see her later or at least talk to her once the workday was over. When Bridget arrives at Wentworth, she’s greeted by Will in the car park.<br/>
“Good morning, Will,” Bridget greets.<br/>
“Good morning, Bridget,” Will responds.<br/>
As Bridget walks away headed toward the entrance, Will decides now’s a good time to let Bridget know that he knows her hidden secret.<br/>
“Eh, Bridget!” he calls out. Bridget turns back to him and smiles. “Have you spoken to Franky?”<br/>
“Um…nah…” Bridget stutters.<br/>
“It’s okay, Bridget. Vera filled me in about you and Franky. I only asked because I saw her here in the car park last night. She seemed a little disconnected. I’m just telling you because I’m worried about her and I’d hate to see her wind up back in here.”<br/>
“Thank you, Will. Don’t worry about it, I’ll deal with it.” Bridget says. “I appreciate your concern for her…even after…” Bridget stalled her words.<br/>
“It’s okay, Bridget, I know Franky killed Meg. I forgave her because deep down Franky is good person. She was a lost kid when she came in here. That is why I made it my mission to make things easier for her and all the other women included. The women in Franky’s unit are all good women, they just stumbled on hard times. And this place beats them down enough as it is, so I didn’t wanna be the one to cause further harm to Franky’s life. She was genuinely sorry, so, I couldn’t fault her for making a mistake during a riot, where it’s kill or be killed even if the person she killed was my wife.”<br/>
“Again, Will, I appreciate you and your concern for Franky and all the women.” Bridget grabs her phone and calls Franky still gets no answer.<br/>
She leaves her a voice message, “Call me or come home. We need to talk. I’m worried about you. This is not okay, Franky. I love you. Whatever is going on, darling. We can work it out, I promise! Just don’t shut me out.”<br/>
Franky sits at her desk at Legal Relief typing up a client’s statement to send to court with Mrs. Kesler when she gets a notification on her phone about an incoming voice message. She presses the notification icon and listens to the voicemail. She fights back tears as she texts Bridget.<br/>
//: Message received. I’m sorry for being so distant. I will see you later.”</p><p>****</p><p>Franky inhales deep and exhales hard as she gets out of the car and approaches Bridget’s porch. Before she can make it to the door, Bridget steps onto the porch, shutting the door behind her.<br/>
“You’re not letting me in your house now?” Franky creases her brows.<br/>
“Not yet, we need to deal with some things and if we go in the house, we’ll get comfortable and bury everything behind sweaty sex and powerful orgasms,” Bridget explains.<br/>
“You’re upset?” Franky asks.<br/>
“Shouldn’t I be?” Bridget folds her arms across her chest. “I had no clue where you took off to last night. You didn’t call or answer any of my calls or texts for the last twenty-four hours. And I know you were at Wentworth last night,” Bridget fusses.<br/>
Franky lets out that nervous chuckle. “That is fuckin’ outstanding. Mr. Jackson had to lag, eh?”<br/>
“He’s worried about you, Franky. And frankly so am I,” Bridget explains. “Why were you at Wentworth?”<br/>
“Look, Gidge, that’s what I came to tell ya. I love being free, but it scares the fuck outta me. And sometimes like last night with the photo and everything. I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach like it’s not really mine and it’s gonna be take away at any moment.” Franky lets her tears fall and sniffles. “You know, shit seemed so much clearer in prison. That was somehow comforting for me, so I went back.”<br/>
“Did it help?” Bridget now has tears in her eyes.<br/>
“Thank you, Gidge for everything.” Franky closes the space between them and holds her face then kisses her. When they break the kiss, Franky stares into her eyes for a moment then backs away. “I just been sorting some things out, Gidge.”<br/>
“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Bridget becomes nervous.<br/>
“Defs not, I’m confused not fuckin’ crazy.” Franky laughs. “I should move out, Gidge. I have too. If I’m ever gonna learn how to be independent on the outside and not be institutionalized. I have to learn how to stand on my own two feet.”<br/>
“Sounds like a breakthrough. But for the record you are already independent, Franky. Look at all you’ve accomplished since you’ve been out in just these few months. You’ve done great baby and I’m proud of you. Don’t doubt yourself. And you don’t have to go through any of this by yourself, Franky. You have a habit of pushing people away. You are so afraid everything will end bad that you pull the rug from under your own feet before you even see how things play out. You can’t live your life in fear, baby. I understand you’re used to that tactic as a means of survival. But you don’t have to do that anymore. Stop surviving and start living. You’re not a prisoner anymore and you don’t have to reduce yourself to that level. But I do get your fear after the note and photo. And I don’t know who the arsehole is that left it, but love isn’t real love unless you’re willing to take some risks. Baby, I took a lot of risks because I love the shit outta you. Now it’s your turn to do the same.”<br/>
Franky lets a river of tears flow from her eyes and pulls Bridget into her arms and just holds her. “You’re right and I’m ready to not live my life looking over my shoulder or in fear. But if we’re gonna do this and I’m gonna live here, I have to tell Harper about us. I have fucked up a lot of people’s lives over the years, Gidge. I don’t wanna add your name to that list of people. I love you too much for that.”<br/>
“You sure you wanna do that?” Bridget stares deep into Franky’s eyes.<br/>
“I have to you deserve that much. You told Vinegar Tits and your supervisor about us. It’s my turn to step up. Love is about risks, right? Didn’t you just say that?” Franky kisses her and caresses her face at the same time. “Um…” she moans softly. “Can’t believe I was gonna give this up.”<br/>
Bridget giggles. “I was never gonna let that happen.”<br/>
Franky laughs. “I see. So, about that lasagna?”<br/>
“Put it in the oven right before you arrived. It should be ready.” Bridget takes Franky by the hand. “Let’s go eat, baby.”<br/>
As they sit at the table Bridget places the lasagna in front of them, then removes the oven mittens and put them on the counter. A large bowl of salad sits next to garlic bread both on each sides of the lasagna, and their glasses are filled with Shiraz. Franky cuts Bridget a medium sized piece and puts it on her plate, then cuts herself two large pieces.<br/>
“Someone’s hungry?” Bridget critiques.<br/>
“Haven’t eaten since last night,” Franky admits.<br/>
“Oh, okay. Well, I got something for you.” Bridget slides a white envelope over to Franky.<br/>
“What’s this?” Franky picks up the envelope and opens it. Inside are all crisp bills. She thumbs through the bills and eyes Bridget.<br/>
“I couldn’t write a check with my name on it. So, I got this from the bank when I went on my lunch break today,” Bridget explains.<br/>
Franky shakes her head and closes the envelope then slides it back over to Bridget. “I can’t take that, Gidge. I won’t.”<br/>
Bridget passes the envelope back. “It’s nonnegotiable. You’re my woman and I’m your woman. I know if the tables were turned, you’d do that same for me. Now take that thirty-six hundred dollars and match it with your thirty-six hundred dollars and pay off your restitution. That way that’s another hurdle of your parole conditions you don’t have to worry about hanging over your head.”<br/>
Franky grabs Bridget’s hand and squeezes it, then gently kisses the back of it. “Thank you, Bridget.”<br/>
“Bridget?” This is surprising to Bridget since Franky has literally called her Gidget or Gidge for months. “I don’t think you’ve called me that more than twice in the last couple months.”<br/>
“Well, this is a serious moment so legal names are required. I promise I will pay you back every penny,” Franky replies.<br/>
“Don’t worry about that, Franky. You have the rest of our lives to make it up to me.” Bridget leans over and kisses Franky’s lips.<br/>
They hold the kiss for what seems like forever then just stare into each other’s eyes. Franky breaks the burning temptation between them by clearing her throat.<br/>
“Uh…let’s get to this delicious meal or it’ll be the second night that it goes uneaten.”<br/>
Bridget laughs and backs away, then sits back down, knowing she was absolutely right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky knocks on Leslie’s office door after ending her class with the girls. “You wanted a word?”<br/>
“Franky, please come in.” Leslie extends her hand to the chair in front of her desk. “Thank you for staying with the girls after completing your hours. Most people do their community service and then leave, and we never see them again. But it’s good to see you’re not like most people.”<br/>
“Yeah, well, I didn’t wanna be here when Ms. Curry first told me about it. But when I saw those girls, I fell in love. I embraced the ability to help improve their lives. So, as long as I’m in Melbourne I will be in these girl’s lives whenever they need me,” Franky explains.<br/>
“You thinking about leaving Melbourne?” Leslie asks.<br/>
Franky shrugs. “Don’t know yet, but I know when my parole is finally complete. I wanna take Bridget traveling around the world. She wants to see the Grand Canyon. She wants to climb the statue of Liberty. She wants to hit some casinos in Vegas. I plan to make all that happen for her one day.” Franky smiles thinking about it.<br/>
“I admire your relationship with Bridget. You have so many people out here that has money and every privilege they want at their fingertips and they’re miserable together. But you and Bridget focus on the simple things. The important things. Love, hope, and the intimacy of it all,” Leslie states.<br/>
“We do what we can. Still a work in progress as Bridget always says,” Franky comments.<br/>
“You and Bridget are an inspiration, Franky. Especially with your age difference. Most people would say that makes you two incompatible but that is bullshit. Couples could learn a lot from you two. That is why I was wondering if you and Bridget would be willing to accompany me on my date tomorrow night. And I know it’s short notice being that it is the day before Thanksgiving, but it’s the only free time she has before she goes to visit her family in Sydney,” Leslie explains.<br/>
Franky eyes Leslie. “Didn’t know you were a clitty licker, Leslie,” Franky jokes.<br/>
“Well, actually I dibble and dabble in both genders. But after so many failed dates with the male species. I decided to switch it up a bit. I met this woman at a gay club the other night. She is gorgeous, smart and a lawyer. She recently came out to her fiancé. She says she met a woman during a job assignment that made her realize her true nature. She hurt that woman because she couldn’t admit it at the time. So, she was honest with herself and her fiance finally to make up for it. So, she’s nervous and I’m nervous. This is new to her and it’s been a while since I went out with a woman and I thought…”<br/>
“You thought a double date with me, and Bridget would make shit less awkward?” Franky cuts her off.<br/>
“Exactly, but it’s no pressure. I understand if you don’t want to do it,” Leslie replies.<br/>
“Nah, Leslie, it’s fine. I’ll ask Gidge and see what she says. I’ll call you once I know her decision,” Franky answers. </p><p>****</p><p>“Can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Bridget complains tightening the scarf around her neck as Franky pulls up to the five-star restaurant entrance.<br/>
Franky looks over at Bridget as the valet stands at her window. “Gidge, you said you didn’t mind coming when I asked,” she reminds.<br/>
“Yeah, that was before the temperature dropped to forty-two fucking degrees,” Bridget groans. “I’m cold, Franky. We should be in the house snuggled up in our warm bed.”<br/>
“Well, baby I can’t control the weather and you know it’s bipolar now with summer right around the corner. And we’ll be back home, in bed, naked in each other’s warm embrace in no time. But we’re here now so let’s make the most of it. Look on the bright side, Leslie is footing the bill even for the valet parking.” Franky hope this cheers her up.<br/>
“Okay, but we can’t stay long,” Bridget agrees.<br/>
“I know cause you like having me all to yourself.” Franky laughs.<br/>
“With good reason,” Bridget returns also laughing. She leans over and kisses Franky’s lips.<br/>
Franky breaks the kiss after about two minutes and gets out handing the young, brunette valet Bridget’s car keys. “Take care of my girl’s car or this will be your last night valet parking any fuckin’ thing, got it?” Franky warns giving him the death stare.<br/>
The young valet nods and swallows hard then hurries off to the car.<br/>
Bridget slides her arms around Franky’s waist and looks at her shaking her head. “Why you threaten that kid like that?” she whispers ushering Franky to the entrance.<br/>
“Bad habits die hard I guess, sorry,” Franky admits.<br/>
“Come on, bad girl,” Bridget jokes laughing.<br/>
Franky nudges her playfully in the side. “Shut up.”<br/>
They enter the restaurant and approach the hostess area.<br/>
“Reid party of four,” Franky announces to the female hostess.<br/>
The hostess a young, African-American woman smiles and picks up two menus. “Half of your party is already here. Follow me, please.”<br/>
Franky and Bridget walk directly behind the hostess. Bridget wants so badly to hold Franky’s hand, but they knew it was too risky in that kind of setting. As the hostess leads them to a four top table an eerie feeling rushes over Franky. She feels like the woman with the light brown hair standing next to Leslie is familiar. As they are escorted to their chairs on the other side of the table directly in front of the women. Franky’s feet become weighted down, her breathing quickens, and her eyes freeze on the blue-eyed woman from her past.<br/>
Leslie greets Franky and Bridget with a hug then turns to Erica. “Bridget, Franky, this is my date…”<br/>
“Erica Davidson,” Franky finishes.<br/>
Bridget looks at Erica then at Franky. Before she can provide a statement, Leslie’s voice cuts through the silence.<br/>
“You two know each other?” Leslie asks.<br/>
“I think you should ask Erica that.” Franky says.<br/>
“How ya been, Franky?” Erica asks smiling.<br/>
Franky chuckles sarcastically. “How have I been?” Franky scoffs. “Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” Franky storms off.<br/>
She goes into the single bathroom and slams the door, locking it. She stands in front of the mirror staring at herself recalling her last encounter with Erica…<br/>
“You know what’s worse? That when you’re fuckin’ him, you’re thinking of me.”<br/>
“Get out!”<br/>
Just as Franky was about to punch the bathroom mirror a knock on the door stalls her.<br/>
“Baby, it’s me,” Bridget’s voice comes through the door.<br/>
Franky unlocks the door and lets her in. Bridget locks the bathroom door back and stands behind Franky rubbing her back.<br/>
“So, that’s Erica? You like em older, huh?” Bridget tries to lighten the mood.<br/>
“Not fuckin’ funny, Gidge.” Franky cuts her eyes at Bridget. “This bitch is playing games with me.”<br/>
Bridget’s brows raise. “You think so?”<br/>
Franky shrugs. “So, it’s just a coincidence that she gives Mrs. Kesler a job reference for me. Then three days later, I find a note and photo of our house on my car outside that job. Now she’s here with my community service manager. Either she’s playing games or Melbourne is too fuckin’ small.”<br/>
“Well, Melbourne is a small fuckin’ place. I don’t think she’d stoop that low.” Bridget tries to reason.<br/>
“You don’t fuckin’ know that bitch like I do. And don’t let that fuckin’ innocent face fool you either.” Franky huffs and turns facing her.<br/>
Bridget closes the space between them and puts her lips to Franky’s, then slides her hands down to Franky’s khaki pants she wore. As she slips her tongue in Franky’s mouth, she slowly unbuttons her pants. Franky breaks the kiss and grabs her hand, stopping her.<br/>
“Gidget, what the fuck are you doing?” Franky holds her hand.<br/>
“Helping you relax, love. So, you can calm down,” Bridget says looking into Franky’s face that’s flustered with anger.<br/>
“I am calm,” Franky lies.<br/>
“Yeah, like a raging pitbull,” Bridget replies. “Now come here.”<br/>
Bridget takes Franky’s hand and leads her over to the wall next to the sink and returns back to sliding her pants and panties down.<br/>
Franky closes her eyes and breaths hard out of her nose as she feels Bridget kiss her stomach. Then Bridget kisses all the way down to her center and takes her throbbing pearl into her mouth and slips one finger into her pussy and curls it upward instantly hitting Franky’s G-spot.<br/>
“Uh…shit…ahhhh…fuck…fuck!” Franky moans as Bridget sucks her clit harder and slips another finger inside her now oozing juices. “Uunnnhhhh!”<br/>
Bridget looks up at Franky briefly. “Shush.” Bridget uses her free hand, reaches up and covers Franky’s mouth in an attempt to suppress her moans a little.</p><p>****</p><p>“So, what are you gonna do now?” Bridget asks as she and Franky stand in the mirror getting themselves together. “If you wanna leave we can leave.”<br/>
Franky shakes her head, declining as she buttons her pants back. “Nope, the three steps right. Acknowledging the feelings, owning the feelings, and dealing with the feelings. I acknowledge that seeing Erica gutted me. I’m owning it and now I’ma go deal with it.”<br/>
“What about Leslie, Franky?” Bridget asks. “This is her night.”<br/>
“Trust me, Gidget the sooner Leslie knows who’s she’s dealing with the better,” Franky advises.<br/>
They return to the table surprised to see that Erica and Leslie are still there.<br/>
“We ordered champagne. Hope that’s fine?” Leslie says as they sit down at the table.<br/>
“That’s fine,” Bridget agrees.<br/>
“We’re usually wine kinda girls,” Franky says still sounding a bit annoyed as she looks at Erica. Then she looks at Leslie. “I’m sorry, Leslie. I don’t wanna ruin your night, but I can’t sit here and smile in this bitch’s face like things are just peachy,” Franky admits.<br/>
“How do you two know each other anyway?” Leslie questions and directs her attention to Erica.<br/>
Franky props her head up on her hand. “Why don’t you tell her Erica?”<br/>
Erica looks at Franky defeated then at Leslie. “She’s the woman that I told you about,” Erica admits. “The woman I fell for that inspired me to come out.”<br/>
Franky laughs and shakes her head. “This is a fuckin’ joke, right? I inspired you to come out? That’s your version of the story, huh?”<br/>
“Franky, I mean it. You inspired me to come out, but I didn’t realize it until…” Erica was cut off rudely.<br/>
“Until what, Erica?” Franky barks. “Until you led me on, then treated me like I was the problem? Until you accused me of outing you to the media as a lesbian? Or until you let Channing talk me like I was scum of the fuckin’ earth? Or was it until you let me rot in the slot for over a month for shit you knew I didn’t do so you wouldn’t have to see my face and admit the truth about being a fuckin’ dyke?”<br/>
“Franky, I’m sorry. You’ll never know how much I regret everything I put you through at Wentworth.” Erica reaches across the table for Franky’s hand.<br/>
“Fuck off!” Franky pulls her hand away and holds Bridget’s instead. “I don’t need your fuckin’ sorry. You only said that shit to make yourself feel better. Erica, I got over you and what you did to me cause, I realized it had nothing to do with me. I know who I am and what I want. And I have a beautiful, amazing woman who accepts me and embraces me…all of me. Without hesitation or regrets. The love I have for her, I never had for you and will never have for any other woman.” Franky pulls Bridget up from the table. “If you don’t mind, Leslie, we’ll be leaving now. I apologize for ruining your night.”<br/>
Leslie hugs Franky as she comes around the table. “No apology needed. Thank you for taking time and making the effort.”<br/>
“You’re welcome,” Franky returns. “Just be careful, Leslie. Erica has a habit of leading women on, then pulling away like nothing ever happened only to run back to her boyfriend, fiancé, husband or whatever she’s calling him these days. She’s not wearing a ring now because that’s her M.O. but as soon as she decides you aren’t what she wants or she gets scared again, she’ll put it back on. She’ll make it seem like you’re the one with the fuckin’ problem. And you are too good of a woman and person for that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was informed that Aussies don't celebrate Thanksgiving. I apologize for that, I had no idea. I tried to Google and get all the information I could. However, I wrote this part of the story to add to their domestic life. I hope you all still enjoy the read as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky stands at the counter, dressed in blue camo pajamas and a black tank top with no bra underneath, her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she has white iPhone earplugs in her ear as her iPhone rest inside one of her pajama pockets. She was listening to 99.7 Early Morning Mix music, while she chopped onions, bell peppers, fresh garlic, and celery on a large wooden cutting board with a medium sized chef’s knife.<br/>
Awakened by the continuous and annoying sounds of cutting and cracking. Bridget gets out of bed and slides on her slippers, then heads toward the sound. She sees Franky at the counter, slightly bobbing her head as she cut so quickly into each veggie. Realizing Franky has earplugs in her ear and can’t hear her. Bridget moves behind Franky, and eases her soft, tiny hands around her waist and massages her stomach.<br/>
Franky shudders a little, removes the earplugs and turns to kiss Bridget on the forehead. “Did I wake you?” Bridget nods. “Sorry,” Franky apologizes.<br/>
“Kinda hard to sleep with all that slicing and dicing, baby,” Bridget explains. “What time is it anyway?” Bridget looks down at her bare wrist.<br/>
“Trying to check the time on your invisible watch?” Franky laughs and grabs Bridget’s wrist gently. She pulls the iPhone out of her pocket, turns the music off and looks at the time. “It is four thirty-seven.”<br/>
“And why are you up so early?” Bridget asks.<br/>
“Meal prep, baby. Got the turkey in the oven, it’ll be ready in about six hours. Just in time for the guests to arrive. The Mac and Cheese has been prepared, all I gotta do is slip it in the oven. The Deviled eggs are in the refrigerator, along with the apple pie, carrot cake and strawberry cheesecake. I’ll pop the apple pie in the oven about an hour before they arrive and get the carrot cake out now, so it won’t be so chilled. The rest of the meal is pretty basic and simple stuff.”<br/>
Bridget stands on her tiptoes and kisses Franky’s lips. “Have I told you how fucking sexy you are when you put on your chef’s hat?”<br/>
“Ain’t got on no hat, Gidge,” Franky says laughing.<br/>
“You know I meant that figuratively, not literally,” Bridget clarifies.<br/>
Franky puts down the knife and wraps her arms around Bridget. “I know just joking, baby. But I do have something serious to speak to you about.”<br/>
Bridget looks into her eyes. “It’s not bad news, is it?”<br/>
Franky shrugs. “It’s about Leslie?”<br/>
Bridget stands back and exhales. “Oh, Lord. What now? I can’t take no more drama between you, her and Erica Davidson. To be honest, I am fucking sick of saying and hearing that fucking name.”<br/>
“It’s not about she who shall not be named,” Franky assures taking her feelings into consideration and not mentioning Erica’s name. “I called Leslie last night to apologize again for ruining her date. And since Leslie doesn’t have family here, I invited her to spend the day with us, so she won’t have to be alone. I hope that’s…”<br/>
“Say no more, babe. No one should be alone especially on holidays,” Bridget says.<br/>
“You sure?” Franky pulls Bridget close and stares into her eyes. “I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable.”<br/>
Bridget caresses Franky’s face. “Honey, this is your home too and you can invite anyone you want over. You don’t need my permission. As long as it’s not Erica or someone other bitch you’re fucking.”<br/>
That last statement shocks Franky and she doesn’t find anything humorous about it. “Really, Gidge? I would never do that to you, damn sure not under our roof.”<br/>
“Okay, but aren’t you worried about word getting back to Harper about you living here?” Bridget inquires.<br/>
“No, I didn’t tell Leslie I live with you. She believes we both have our own place and I’d like to keep it that way. Even if she was to find differently my community service is complete so she has no reason to report anything to Harper. But I would never share any of our personal business with her anyway.”<br/>
“Good! Now come on let’s get some rest before the guests show up,” Bridget suggests.</p><p>****</p><p>Later That Day</p><p>“You gotta get up, Spunky,” Franky says looking down at Bridget as she rests on her chest with her arms tight around Franky and Franky’s arms tight around her shoulders.<br/>
“Do we have to?” Bridget replies eyes still shut, not moving an inch.<br/>
“Unless you want our guests to arrive and hear loud, shrieking orgasms,” Franky answers.<br/>
Bridget leans up and kisses Franky’s lips. “That sounds tempting. You sure we don’t have time for one round?”<br/>
Franky smacks both of Bridget’s butt cheeks. “I wanna make love to you, too. Believe me! But you put this day together and you can’t bail out now. You gotta toughen up, Gidge.” Franky kisses her again.<br/>
Bridget caresses Franky’s face, then gets out of bed slowly. “After they leave it’s me and you. You know that, right?”’<br/>
Franky nods. “Yep, all night, I just hope you can hang.”<br/>
“Don’t talk too slick, Missy. I’m not the one that was crying last time as I recall,” Bridget reminds.<br/>
“Touche…touche, Gidge.” Franky laughs, keeping it in mind to make Bridget pay for that slip of the tongue later.<br/>
An hour later, they were fully dressed, with the table decorated and food prepared ready for their guests to arrive.<br/>
“So, about your family?” Franky says. “Wanna give me the run down so I won’t look like a total jack arse. They know all about me. It’s only fair I know all about them. Or is that the Westfall family M.O.? Pry info outta everyone else and keep all your naughty secrets?” Franky smirks.<br/>
Bridget pats an empty space next to her on the couch. “Ah, hush and come sit, please.” Franky obliges and sits down beside Bridget, looking directly into her face. “Okay, my mum is Beverly. Mother of three, an only child, proud homemaker and obsessed with grandkids that she has none of yet. Slightly resentful of her only daughter for being a lesbian and not being able to conceive. Charles my father is all for my sexual status. He owns several Real Estate and businesses around Australia. He is the oldest of five kids, including the uncle I told you about…” Bridget pauses to take a deep breath.<br/>
Franky grabs her hand and kisses the back of it. “It’s okay you don’t have to say no more.” Franky takes over the conversation. “Brett is the brother who did time at Walford?” Bridget nods. “And Bryan is the oldest of all of you and a Heart Surgeon.”<br/>
“You got it, love. I think you’re all set,” Bridget comments. “Now what do I need to know about Alan, Trish and Tess?”<br/>
“Well, you’ve seen the photo of Tess. She’s adorable, loves hugs and tickles and her laugh is so contagious.” Franky smiles thinking about Tess.<br/>
“Like yours?” Bridget adds.<br/>
“Yeah, I guess.” Franky agrees. “Of course, you know Alan, he’s my…my dad…” Franky pauses.<br/>
Now it’s Bridget’s turn to console her. She rubs a hand over her back soothingly.<br/>
“And I don’t know much about Trish, yet. This will literally be our first-time meeting,” Franky finishes.<br/>
As they end their conversation, there’s a knock at the door.<br/>
“I know that knock.” Bridget jumps up and heads toward the front door. Before she opens the door, she turns and smiles at Franky. “You ready, my love? Cause once I open this door there’s no turning back.”<br/>
“I’m ready, I’ma big girl. Bring it on.” Franky gets up and stands behind Bridget.<br/>
Bridget opens the door, and her family stands there all smiles.<br/>
“Come here, baby!” Charles Westfall steps through Bridget’s threshold and pulls Bridget into his arms. He was a sandy blonde, with green eyes.<br/>
“Hey, daddy!” Bridget responds, then hugs her mum and brothers as they enter the house. Bridget turns to Franky. “Mum, dad, Brett, Bryan this is my baby, my woman.”<br/>
Franky steps up extending her hand to shake Charles Westfall’s hand. “I’m Franky. Nice to meet all of you.” Franky could see where Bridget gets her looks, she and her mother were identical. Her brothers on the other hand was a mixture between their mother and father.<br/>
Franky’s dad, his girlfriend and Tess arrived a few minutes right after Bridget’s family. Alan instantly introduces Franky to Trish.<br/>
Franky eyes Trish up and down, unlike her mother Rose, Trish was a dirty blonde with brown eyes and fairly raised cheek bones, no dimples and slightly a little thicker then both Franky and Bridget and she had a homely, boring, look.<br/>
“Franky this is, Trish,” Alan Doyle introduces. “Trish, this is my daughter, Franky.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you, Franky.” Trish leans in and hugs her. “Alan has told me so much about you. He’s right, you and Tess are the spitting image of each other.”<br/>
“Yeah, we are,” Franky agrees, then looks down at Tess clutching tightly to Alan’s hand. “Hey, pretty girl. Come here!” Franky extends her arms wide. Tess runs into them and Franky lifts her in the air. “I love you.”<br/>
“Luh you!” Tess giggles loudly.<br/>
Franky holds Tess tight with both arms and walks over to Bridget. “Tess, this is Bridget. Can you say, hi, Bridget?” Franky asks.<br/>
“Hi, Brigget,” Tess repeats in her child-like voice.<br/>
“Hey, beautiful.” Bridget kisses Tess’s cheek.<br/>
The last guest to arrive was Leslie, she showed up with two bottles of wine.<br/>
“Thank you for the invite,” Leslie greets Franky and Bridget at the door. “I remember you saying that you’re wine kinda girls.”<br/>
“Yes, indeed we are.” Bridget takes the bottles and places them in the middle of the table.<br/>
“Hope I’m not intruding,” Leslie says to Franky.<br/>
“None sense, make yourself at home.” Franky states. “We are happy to have you. Isn’t that right, Gidge?”<br/>
As Franky escorts Leslie into the house and shows her around. Bridget keeps a close eye on them not sure how to feel about Leslie, but not totally comfortable or trusting of her suddenly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Compliments to the chef,” Brett says taking another fork full of Mac and Cheese. “Everything is delicious.”<br/>
“Franky prepared and cooked everything.” Bridget smiles proudly.<br/>
“Brett’s right, everything is amazing,” Charles Westfall chimes in. “Franky have you always known how to cook?”<br/>
Franky nods. “Well, when you’re ten and your mom is always drunk or high…when she’s not abusing you that is. You learn certain survival tips and cooking was one of mine.” Franky looks over at Alan who sits a chair down from her. “It was either that or starve to death. And I didn’t join a cooking reality show just for my good looks, ya know.” Everyone around the table laughs.<br/>
“I’ll toast to that,” Leslie agrees taking a sip of wine.<br/>
“So, Francesca…” Beverly Westfall begins.<br/>
“Please call me, Franky,” Franky interrupts.<br/>
“Franky, Bridget says you were in prison for six years?” Beverly questions.<br/>
Bridget shoots Beverly a strange look with raised brows. “Mum, please don’t.”<br/>
“No, Gidge, it’s fine,” Franky insists.<br/>
“Gidge?” Bryan repeats.<br/>
“My nickname for Bridget. It’s short for Gidget which is a mixture of the words gorgeous and Bridget. Hints the name, Gidge, it’s our thang,” Franky explains.<br/>
Bridget takes her hand into hers and blushes.<br/>
“To answer your question, Mrs. Westfall. Yes, I was in prison for six and half years if you count the time, I waited for my parole to come through and the many sessions with a certain sexy, psychologist,” Franky concludes.<br/>
“Okay, I appreciate your honesty,” Beverly states. Beverly looks over at Alan. “So, Alan does it bother you that Francesca…Franky can’t conceive the traditional way?”<br/>
Everyone pauses the light conversations and eating to look at Beverly.<br/>
Alan rubs his hand over his baldhead. “Not sure what you mean,” Alan replies.<br/>
“Well, I have no problem with Bridget’s sexual orientation. And don’t get me wrong Franky you seem like a lovable young lady…” Beverly says.<br/>
Alan cuts her off. “But?”<br/>
“But I always pictured my daughter having children preferably by a man,” Beverly states boldly. “But now she’s well over forty and…”<br/>
“Gay!” Franky finishes her statement. “Mrs. Westfall, Gidget’s age is no problem. If she and I decide to have kids, it’ll be just as traditional as anyone else who has kids. I have never been too caught up on tradition and neither has Gidge. That’s what makes us work well together. I mean my parents had a traditional marriage and a child the traditional way. It didn’t stop my dad from leaving, my mum from being a drunken, addicted child abuser or me from being a criminal or a lesbian. So, tradition doesn’t mean jack shit.”<br/>
“Exactly mum so can we end this conversation now, please?” Bridget speaks up.<br/>
“Sure, just one more question Franky.” Beverly stares directly at her. “You’re twenty-eight and Bridget is forty-seven. Do you truly believe the two of you will last in the long run with such a huge age gap?”<br/>
“Mum!” Bridget shrieks embarrassed.<br/>
“Mrs. Westfall, I love your daughter. I’m in love with your daughter. I don’t care if she was forty years older than me. My feelings for her is never gonna change. She is the strongest, smartest, most beautiful, amazing woman I have ever met. I am blessed to be part of her life, sometimes I think I’m too blessed.” Franky leans over and kisses Bridget’s cheek. “I love her and as long as she’ll have me and tolerate me nothing is gonna change that.”<br/>
“Very well said, Franky. Everything my daughter said about you was spot on.” Charles Westfall raises his wine glass in Franky’s direction then flashes Bridget an approving smile.</p><p>****</p><p>“Well, I hate to be a party pooper, but I should be going I promised Erica I’d Facetime her later,” Leslie says as she sits at the bar where the dessert was.<br/>
She’d been sitting there enjoying apple pie and vanilla ice cream and chatting with Bridget and Franky.<br/>
“You don’t have to rush off,” Bridget says feeling the total opposite.<br/>
“No, I don’t wanna wear out my welcome,” Leslie continues. “Thanks again for the invite otherwise I would have been home eating leftovers or fast food.”<br/>
“I’ll walk you out,” Franky offers and gets up.<br/>
“I’m sure Leslie’s capable of making it to her car alone, Franky,” Bridget burst out.<br/>
“Don’t be rude to the guest, Gidge.” Franky leans and whispers into Bridget’s ear.<br/>
“Come on, Leslie.” She escorts Leslie out the front door onto the porch patio.<br/>
“Don’t let, Gidge get to you,” Franky tells Leslie. “She’s just frustrated by the Erica of it all.”<br/>
“No apology necessary. I’d be jealous too if I had a baddie like you in my life.” Without warning Leslie closes the space between them and leans in, trying to kiss Franky’s lips.<br/>
Luckily Franky has quick reflexes and pulls back before their lips connect.<br/>
Leslie’s face becomes flushed as she backs away and is now unable to look Franky in her eyes. “Oh, God, I am so embarrassed.<br/>
“Don’t be embarrassed, Leslie,” Franky suggests. “But that cannot happen again. I hope you find what you are looking for. But it cannot and will not be me. I’m happy and in love with Bridget.”<br/>
Without another response Leslie runs off the porch and straight to her car.</p><p>****</p><p>Franky lays on the couch, head propped up on her elbows, watching ‘How The Grinch Stole Christmas with Jim Carrey.<br/>
Their guests had left a little over an hour ago and Bridget was soaking in the tub trying to get over the events of the day. Franky had drifted off to sleep when she smelled Bridget’s lotion and perfume before she even enters the room.<br/>
Bridget dressed in a short, silk gown climbs on the couch in front of Franky and wraps her arm around her and pulls her close.<br/>
“You handled yourself real well with my family today, especially my mum,” Bridget informs.<br/>
“Glad you think so,” Franky replies. “Cos, I wanted to punch your mum.”<br/>
“Glad you didn’t.” Bridget smiles. “So, other than that did you enjoy your day?”<br/>
“It was…it was good. And uh, Leslie tried to kiss me,” Franky confesses.<br/>
Bridget smirks and looks into Franky’s eyes. “Thank you for telling me.” Bridget grabs the remote out of Franky’s hand. “So, what are we watching?”<br/>
Franky scrunches her nose, snatches the remote back and turns the TV off then looks down at Bridget. “That’s it? I tell you another woman tried to kiss me and all you have to say is, ‘Thank you for telling me?’”<br/>
“Well, I saw the encounter out of the kitchen window when I was putting dishes in the dishwasher. And I saw you quickly put an end to it. I also heard what you said…ya know my porch is not soundproof. So, how can I be mad? Besides Leslie’s right about one thing…” Bridget caresses Franky breast with the tattoo in her hand and gently squeezes it. “You are a baddie and I’d be naïve to think other women aren’t just as attractive to you as I am,” Bridget explains.<br/>
Franky puts the remote on the table in front of them and moves her body so that she’s laying over top of Bridget, staring right down at her. “You know the difference between you and those other women?” Bridget shrugs. “I am crazy for you, Bridget Westfall. Everything about you drives me crazy.” Franky kisses Bridget’s lips then moves down and kisses her neck leaving bright red passion marks on each side. She continues her foreplay all over Bridget’s body until she is begging Franky to fuck her which she happily succeeds at doing into the early morning hours.<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good…” Franky kisses Bridget’s lips after softly whispering that in her ear. “Morning,” she says as Bridget eyes open looking up into hers.<br/>
“Morning, my love. How’d you sleep?” Bridget responds.<br/>
“Better than I did the night before. I just don’t feel comfortable without your little, short, warm body lying next to me.” Franky pulls Bridget into her arms and snuggles her nose into her neck, taking in her scent. “I fuckin’ love you, Bridget Marie Westfall. And if I could I’d find a million ways to show you.”<br/>
Bridget turns to face Franky as she continues holding her. Bridget caresses her face. “I know you will, darling. That is one of the reasons why I love you so much, Francesca Rose Doyle.”<br/>
“Oh, yeah. And what’s are some other reasons. Minus my good looks and tattoos of course.” Franky flashes those dimples instantly melting Bridget’s heart.<br/>
“Those fucking sucker for love dimples. That’s how you reeled me in at Wentworth. You flashed that sexy ass grin, with those cute, sexy fuckin’ dimples and I was mesmerized. Hook, line and sinker,” Bridget admits.<br/>
Franky kisses Bridget’s lips again. “You know what made me fall for you hook, line and sinker?” Bridget shrugs and smiles. “Those beautiful blue eyes, they had such innocence in them. Like you just wanted to see the goodness ooze out of me. Those sexy legs in those pencil skirts sashaying through the corridor and that feisty, yet spunky ass attitude you possess. It didn’t take me long to realize that I wanted to taste your scent on my lips and fingers. Even though in the back of my mind I told myself it would never happen, because I’m not that fuckin’ lucky.”<br/>
“And yet here we are,” Bridget adds.<br/>
“Yep.” Franky nods. “And I now know that being with you is not luck, it’s a blessing, Gidge. I’ve never been a religious person, but I do believe something is up there above the clouds looking over everything. Me especially, otherwise I wouldn’t be here…right now, holding you in my arms.”<br/>
“Another reason why I fell for you is because of your willingness to be vulnerable around me and constantly let me in. That type of trust is not given, it’s earned. Thank you for trusting me.”<br/>
“Thank you for accepting me and loving me. I promise you won’t regret it. I’ma do my best not to fuck this up and…”<br/>
Bridget kisses Franky’s lips and slips her tongue in her mouth cutting her off. “You talk too much sometimes,” Bridget says as she breaks the kiss. “Less talking…more loving and lovemaking.” She slides under the covers and places her head between Franky’s legs. She removes her panties and slips two fingers inside her opening that is already wet and dripping. Bridget loves the response she gets from Franky with her every touch, stroke, and kiss.</p><p>****</p><p>Franky sits at the large dining room table with her phone to one ear and her free hand typing away on her laptop. Bridget smiles wide watching the Legal Relief Aid hard at work after a long day. Bridget walks over to the table, stands behind Franky, and stretches her arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her neck and face.<br/>
“My sexy Legal Relief Aid. How’d I get so lucky?” Bridget smiles.<br/>
Franky hangs up the call and puts the phone on the table, then reaches up, holding Bridget’s face and kisses her lips. “Blessed remember, not lucky.”<br/>
“Blessed, yes indeed.” Bridget kisses her cheek again. “So, how was your day?”<br/>
“Well, I spoke to Harper apparently she’s leaving town later tonight to spend quality time in the states with her family. She won’t be back until after the Thanksgiving holiday. So, that gives us time to sort out this living situation once and for all. And a few more weeks that I don’t have to worry about her finding out that I live here,” Franky explains.<br/>
“Good, baby. No stress, no worry. And speaking of the Thanksgiving holiday we need to talk about that. Do you have any plans?” Bridget states.<br/>
“Being with you obviously. This will be my first holiday spent as free woman and with the love of my life,” Franky replies.<br/>
“Oh, yeah, that’s right. So, this is big for you.” Bridget smiles and tightens her hold around Franky. “Well, my brothers Brett and Bryan and my parents are coming. I told them about you. My family wants to meet the young, intelligent, woman that makes my face light up and eyes sparkle, every time I talk about her. And those were my father’s words.”<br/>
Franky blushes from cheek to cheek. She stands up and pulls Bridget into her arms. “So, you’ve been bragging about me, have ya?”<br/>
“Of course, I have,” Bridget answers. This reminds her of that day in the office at Wentworth the first time she called Franky a smart woman.<br/>
“Great!” Franky smiles and bites her bottom lip. “I’ve told my dad and Trish about you, too. My dad says he can see a change in me, and he believe you’re a big part of that change.” Franky holds her ass in her hands and squeezes it tight. “And he’s right. I wanted to change and be a better person for me and all the people I hurt, but also to be worthy of loving you and receiving your love in return.”<br/>
Bridget caresses her face. “You damn sure hit the mark, my love.”<br/>
“Good and as far as Thanksgiving goes. I’m gonna cook an amazing meal, sit on the couch, watch some games and movies with my girl and get fat. A normal fuckin’ Thanksgiving for once,” Franky tells her.<br/>
“Why don’t you invite Alan, Trish and Tess over for the holiday as well?”<br/>
“Hadn’t thought of that, but that’s a good idea. I enjoy anytime I spend with Tess,” Franky agrees. “And just a heads up I’ma need a list of everything you and your family will want to eat that day so I can start early.”<br/>
“No problem, I’ll get started on that today. But as far as sorting out your living situation.” Bridget takes Franky by the hand and escorts into the bedroom and over to the closet.<br/>
Franky’s eyes grow large when Bridget opens the closet, and she sees all her clothes and shoes from the bedsit neatly arranged on one side of the closet and Bridget’s clothes and shoes on the other side.<br/>
“When did you do this?” Franky asks.<br/>
“You know I was off today, right…” Bridget begins.<br/>
“And you spent your day off moving me into your house?” Franky laughs and sit on the edge of the bed, then she pulls Bridget down onto her lap. “So, you weren’t gonna let me move out even if I wanted to, huh?” Franky tickles Bridget making her laugh out loud.<br/>
“I told you we’re in this together for as long as we’re together,” Bridget responds looking back at Franky.<br/>
“Forever! We’ll be together forever,” Franky responds. “And even after that you’ll be the only woman for me.”<br/>
Bridget stands up and pushes Franky back on the bed. She stares down at her as Franky holds her tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So does our age difference bother you?” Franky asks finally after they’ve finished making love.<br/>
Bridget now rest behind Franky, head on her shoulders and arms around her waist. “Absolutely not. I saw your file before I started our session, Franky. I was well aware of your age and I still fell for you…all of you. I’ve never given our age a second thought and neither should you.”<br/>
“I don’t…I never did,” Franky confirms. “I have a question for you, though?”<br/>
“Okay.” Bridget kisses her cheek. “What is it?”<br/>
“Is your mum right, do you want kids?” Franky rubs her hand gently through Bridget’s hair and holds the back of her head.<br/>
“I did when I was younger, but now…” Bridget is cut off.<br/>
“But now you’re older and a lezzo?” Franky finishes her statement.<br/>
“Do you want kids?” Bridget turns the questions.<br/>
Franky clears her throat. “Uh, I never thought about it. And because of the mother I had, I always felt that I wouldn’t be good at…” Franky pauses.<br/>
“Parenting?” Bridget asks. Franky nods. “Baby, parenting is not hereditary, ya know. You are the perfect kind of woman who should have kids. Look how good you are with your mentees. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a mum.”<br/>
“Yeah, well, now that I spend so much time with Tess, it’s not something I’d rule out. So, if you want kids, Gidge the door will always be open. And there are lot of ways to conceive a child without some hairy, prick jumping up and down on top of you.”<br/>
Bridget laughs and rubs Franky’s stomach. “You are silly. And for the record only you are allowed to jump up and down on top of me.”<br/>
Franky gives her a naughty grin that flashes her dimples and kisses her.</p><p>****</p><p>Monday Morning…</p><p>“Are you sure you’re comfortable with me going back to the Rec Centre?” Franky asks as she and Bridget stand in the bathroom mirror getting ready for work.<br/>
“As long as she doesn’t kiss you again, I’m fine.” Bridget answers.<br/>
“No worries, Gidge.” Franky pulls her into her arms and stands her in front of her as they stare at their reflections in the mirror. “You might need a scarf to cover up these.” Franky leans down and sucks on the passion marks on the right of Bridget’s neck.<br/>
“Are you trying to make them worse?” Bridget giggles looking up into Franky’s eyes.<br/>
Franky tightens her hold around Bridget and slides her down to vaginal area. “You are so gonna get when I get home tonight.”<br/>
Bridget looks up and kisses Franky’s lips. “That’s a challenge I gladly accept. You know my pussy stays wet fucking around with you. Even thinking about you makes me wet.”<br/>
Franky bits her bottom lip and slides her hand slowly up Bridget’s skirt, then eases a finger into her folds to test Bridget’s theory. “Damn, you are turning me on,” Franky whispers biting Bridget’s earlobe. “Keep it up neither of us are gonna make it to work this morning.”<br/>
Bridget grabs Franky’s hand as she moves in and out of her wetness. She had too much to do, she couldn’t get caught up this morning. “Um…baby, as good as this feels. And as good as that sounds we can’t, especially but it does give us something to look forward to tonight.”</p><p>****</p><p>Leslie sits at her desk rubbing her hands through her hair. She’d just finished speaking to Franky about the kiss and what she’d told Bridget. “Bridget must really hate me. She already wasn’t comfortable with me being there the other day.”<br/>
“She doesn’t hate you,” Franky admits.<br/>
“You did the right thing telling her,” Leslie admits. “I told Erica too and shockingly she understood.”<br/>
“I bet.” Franky scoffs. “So, are you really into her…Erica I mean?”<br/>
“Yeah. I get that she fucked you over but she’s so beautiful and kind, Franky. And maybe if we give this a chance, things might work out between us. We both agreed last night that we are willing to put in the work to at least try.”<br/>
Franky nods. “Just be careful and take things one step at a time.”<br/>
“I promise if I ever feel like she isn’t being genuine I will pull back,” Leslie promises.<br/>
“Good! Now let me get to this class so I can get home. Don’t wanna give Gidge no reason to be suspicious.” Franky ends the conversation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you all know I appreciate your feedback. And we all love Franky's charm and kindness. But I would like to know if I am making her too soft when it comes to she and Bridget's domestic life. Also please let me know if I am going overboard with the flirtation and sex scenes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is longer than usual. Hope you all enjoy anyway! As always feedback is a welcomed gift!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Franky used to love her birthdays when she was a little girl. But given all that she’s been through I’m not so sure anymore.” Alan Doyle sits in Bridget’s main office across from Bridget’s desk. “Has she even mentioned anything about her birthday to you?”<br/>Bridget shakes her head. “No and I just realized I’ve never asked her anything about her birthday.”<br/>“Well, I guess you have your work cut out for you tonight. I better get going I have to take Tess to the park.” Alan stands and reaches across the desk, shaking Bridget’s hand. <br/>“Well, Franky should already be home. Her boss let her leave early today since it’s her birthday weekend.”</p><p>****</p><p>Franky’s stands in front of the full-length mirror at the tattoo shop looking at her arm and the large tattoo that goes halfway down her arm, covered with the clear bandage. “My partner is gonna kill me. But this is fuckin’ awesome.” Franky smiles unable to take her eyes off the tattoo.<br/>“So, husband doesn’t like tattoos?” The spiked haired, green eyed tattoo artist asks.<br/>“My girl,” Franky quickly corrects. “And it’s not that she doesn’t like ‘em. She just doesn’t want me indulging too much in ‘em.”<br/>“Oh, well, that’s eight and half hours of artistic perfection that can’t be undone,” the tattoo artist informs. “Besides once you explain that tattoos symbolism, I think your girl will love it just as much as I loved creating it for you. It is literally your vision of evolution in artistic form.”<br/>“I agree,” Franky says. “Now let me pay you so I can get home. I know she’s already called me a hundred times and left about fifty pissed off messages.”<br/>When Franky gets in the car and grabs her phone off the charger. As she suspected, she had twenty-nine missed calls from Bridget, twelve unanswered texts, and seven voicemail messages each confirmed Bridget getting more and more annoyed.<br/>Franky cranks up the car and calls Bridget at the same time, getting no answer. She looks at the time on her car radio it read: 9:57 p.m. “She must be sleep,” Franky mumbles hanging up the phone and pulling off.<br/>The house is dark when Franky opens the front door. But the silhouette on the couch instantly catches her eyes. She presses the light on, locks the door and stares at an angry Bridget. Bridget sits in the recliner, legs crossed, holding a glass of wine with anger evident on her face.<br/>Before she explodes Franky starts providing an explanation, “Gidget, I can explain.”<br/>Bridget looks into Franky’s eyes for any detection of deceit. “You left work at eleven, and you are just walking through the door. How the hell do you explain that, Franky? You don’t live at the bedsit anymore.”<br/>“You know what it’ll be better if I just show you.” Franky slowly and carefully removes her light, leather jacket, then starts unbuttoning her button-down shirt.<br/>“We are not about to fuck, right now, Franky!” Bridget snaps. “That can’t be the answer for everything.” <br/>Franky slowly eases the shirt off her arm with the new tattoo. “I was getting this. It took longer than expected. I obviously couldn’t answer my phone or move for that matter. But I am sorry I upset you. Do you forgive me?” Franky flashes a smile.<br/>Bridget lightly smiles then stands up and closes the space between she and Franky. “How can I not, with that face?” Bridget grabs Franky’s shoulders and spins her to get a look at the full tattoo. “Baby, that is huge. Oh, my God! What about your job?”<br/>“Mrs. Kesler says I’m good to go as long as it’s not my neck or my face. And it’s not like it’s a full sleeve, Gidge.”<br/>“What does it mean?”<br/>“The exploding clock represents my time in foster homes and at Wentworth. The Phoenix represents how I survived every challenge. Like a Phoenix rising from the ashes. It’s about evolution and change,” Franky explains. “I would have told you, but I knew you would have given me a hundred reason why it’s not a good idea. I couldn’t help it, I had to have it, Gidge.”<br/>“Well, can’t argue with that. And it can’t be undone, so let me look at it and make my peace with it.” Bridget stares at the clock and Phoenix. “Can I touch it?”<br/>“Gently…very gently,” Franky answers. <br/>Bridget slowly traces her finger over the bandage along the ink careful not to hurt Franky. “Well…it does add a little mystique to your beauty and sexiness.”<br/>Franky flashes that naughty grin. “Oh, does it now? Guess I’m off the hook then?”<br/>Bridget holds Franky’s face in her hands. “Yes, just don’t scare me like that again.” Bridget kisses Franky’s lips.<br/>“I’m sorry for scaring you, Gidge. It won’t happen again, promise.”</p><p>****</p><p>“So, someone has a birthday coming up,” Bridget says as she rests on Franky’s chest while they watch late night TV.<br/>“Someone who?” Franky looks away from the TV down at Bridget. “Gidge you know I don’t do birthdays. I got all I want and need right here,” Franky responds.<br/>“What that tattoo?” Bridget assumes.<br/>Franky shakes her head. “The tattoo is a plus, but I was talking about you, us… this. There’s nothing you can give me or buy me that compares to what I feel for you.”<br/>Bridget blushes. “I hear you, but baby everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday.”<br/>“It’s not a big deal, please leave it alone.” Franky gets slightly irritated.<br/>Bridget hearing the frustration in her tone sits all the way up in the bed and stares at Franky. She grabs the remote off the nightstand and turns off the TV. “We need to deal with this,” Bridget suggests.<br/>“I’m not up for a therapy session tonight, Bridget.” Franky snaps also sitting up in the bed and turning her back to Bridget.<br/>“Bridget?” Bridget repeats. “You must be really upset. That is why we need to talk about this. Franky, please baby.”<br/>Franky deeply exhales as she remembers the last time she wanted to celebrate her birthday. <br/>Bridget eases behind Franky and massages her shoulders. “Baby, talk to me, can you do that?” <br/>Franky rubs her two index fingers over her nose with her eyes closed and starts speaking, “My dad always made sure my birthday was special. That was the one day out of the year that I didn’t have to hear he and mum fighting. So, when I woke up that day…my birthday, I was so excited and looking forward to seeing my dad. Because in my fucked up childish mind I thought that even though he’d left, knowing how important this day was to me, he’d be back bearing cake, ice cream and gifts…” Franky stops and exhales fighting back the tears burning her eyes. “To make a long story shorty, my mum saw me sitting on the porch waiting for my dad. I’ll never forget her laugh it was like a witch out of those princess movies. She told me I was a dumb little bitch. Then she said why would he come back, and I was the fuckin’ reason that he left. She said he didn’t give a fuck about me or my birthday. Then she left with some rando to get high or whatever. I spent the rest of that night alone waiting for my dad. Needless to say, he never showed, and I didn’t get so much as a happy birthday that day. After that day I never looked forward to my birthday again. Fuck birthdays it’s just another day like all the other fucked up days that I survived.” Franky wipes at the tears now falling down her face.<br/>Bridget holds Franky around her shoulders and kisses the side of her neck. “I’m sorry you went through that, love. What can I do to help? What can I do to ease your pain?”<br/>Franky just sniffles and holds Bridget’s hand and sniffles.<br/>“I think you need to tell Alan,” Bridget continues. “He came by my office today. He asked about your birthday, he remembers you loving them but isn’t sure how you feel now.”<br/>“Nah.” Franky shakes her head.<br/>“Franky the only way to get over the past is to get it out, you know that. Like the Phoenix rising from the ashes, right?” Bridget reminds.  “I told you I wasn’t gonna go easy on you. I meant that cause I want to help you be the best version of Francesca Doyle that you can be.”<br/>Franky turns facing Bridget. “Guess this is what I get for falling in love with a psychologist.” Franky lightly chuckles. “Okay, I’ll do it…I’ll talk to him. But if I snap that’s on you and him.”<br/>“I’ll be there to make sure that doesn’t happen. Now again, what can I do to make you feel better?”<br/>Franky dries her face, then looks down at Bridget’s nightie. “I gotta a few ideas.” Without warning Franky grabs the back of Bridget’s neck and gently lays her down, kissing her lips and slipping her tongue in her mouth. As her hands slides inside Bridget’s panties and starts rubbing her clit up and down causing Bridget’s body to shudder. </p><p>The Next Day…</p><p>“Alan, this is going to be a little intense, but I’m asking that you be patient and remain quiet until Franky finishes,” Bridget instructs.<br/>She, Alan, and Franky sits in their living room. Franky sits in the recliner and Alan sits on the large couch directly across from her while Bridget sits on a kitchen chair in the middle of them. <br/>“That’s fine,” Alan agrees. “Whatever I gotta do to help Franky, I will.”<br/> Bridget nods her appreciation then turns to Franky. “You ready?”<br/>“Guess I gotta be, don’t I?” Franky shoots an angry glare at Alan and begins spilling her words and emotions. <br/>By time Franky finishes telling Alan what she told Bridget both she and Alan’s faces are wet with tears. <br/>“Alan how are you feeling, right now?” Bridget breaks the silence.<br/>Alan sniffles and lowers his head in shame. “Like I failed my daughter so badly I’ll never be able to make up for it. I knew she loved her birthdays and I never so much as sent her a card when I left her mother. That’s on me! The stuff her mum did and said to her, that’s on me. The foster homes, the anger, the pain…that’s on me…” Alan stops to wipe his face.<br/>“Franky what do you say to that?” Bridget asks.<br/>“He’s right it is on him. I am trying to forgive and let go but there are so many unresolved issues that I just can’t forget,” Franky admits.<br/>“I think the two of you need to have weekly sessions where you can just talk and get everything out,” Bridget suggest looking at Alan and Franky. “Would you be willing to do that?”<br/>Alan speaks up first, “I would.”<br/>“And you, Franky?” Bridget smiles and winks at her. <br/>“Fine! Can we end this fucking session now? I’m tired of talking and even more tired of crying.”<br/>After showing Alan to the door Franky gets up and moves over to the counter. As she pours herself a glass of red wine, Bridget stands behind her, wraps her arms around Franky’s waist, stands on her tiptoes and kisses her neck gently.<br/>“I know that was tough, but I’m so proud of you,” Bridget whispers in her ear.<br/>Franky puts her hands on top of Bridget’s and leans her head back onto her shoulders. “You’re trying to break me,” she says.<br/>Bridget shakes her head. “No, baby, I’m trying to mold you. I’m trying to help you heal all those horrible moments.”<br/>“Is that even possible?” Franky asks then stands back up straight to take sip of wine.<br/>“If you want it and you work at…yes, it is possible and so far, you are doing an amazing job at that.” <br/>Franky turns her head and smirks at Bridget then downs the entire glass of wine.</p><p>****</p><p>Bridget jumps on Franky in their bed as she lays on her stomach, awaking her.<br/>“What the fuck, Gidge?” Franky grumbles. “My arm, remember?”<br/>“Sorry, babe,” Bridget apologizes. “How is it healing?”<br/>“Slow… it takes more than a day to heal, Gidge. But I’m sure you didn’t wake me up just to ask me that,” Franky replies.<br/>“No.” Bridget waves a piece of paper in her face. “Can you go get these things for me? I would do it but I’m on my period and I’m cramping really bad and…”<br/>“And say no more, I got it.” Franky snatches the list and jumps out of the bed.<br/>Once she is fully dressed, Bridget stands at their bedroom window and watches her car until it pulls away. Then she grabs her phone and dials a number. “She’s gone we need to move quickly.”<br/>Over an hour later, Franky returns home.<br/>“Happy Birthday!” everyone yells as she enters the side door to the kitchen.<br/>Startled Franky drops the two cloth shopping bags. She stands frozen looking around the room. Bridget’s brothers and parents are in attendance, Franky’s dad, his girlfriend, and Tess, along with Vanessa, Yadri, Yadri’s mom a few other mentees and Leslie. <br/>Bridget walks over to Franky smiling. “I know you don’t like surprises, so I didn’t want anyone jumping out on you. And I made everyone park up the street so that you wouldn’t know they were here.”<br/>“You were never on your period, were you?” Franky asks still shocked. Franky looks around the room at the decorations. Red and black Happy Birthday balloons was all over the place. HAPPY BIRTHDAY was spelled out in red balloons and 29 was spelled in black balloons. “Can’t believe you did all this for me.” Franky gets a little choked up and fight back her tears.<br/>Bridget shakes her head. “I planned this over a week ago, but I kept everything at Alan’s house.” Bridget leans up and whispers into Franky’s ear, “You deserve to be celebrated, darling.” Bridget caresses her face with both hands. “Today is your day, so will you please enjoy it?”<br/>Franky blushes and hugs Bridget, then kisses her lips. “You are fuckin’ amazing.”<br/>Franky mingles with her dad, plays with Tess, and chats with her mentees for a while, then she has a beer with Bryan and Brett.<br/>“I think you’re gonna wind up being our sister-in-law,” Brett blurts out between sips of his beer.<br/>“One can only hope. I would not be against that idea,” Franky confesses.<br/>“Well, whenever it does happen, you got our blessing.” Bryan raises his beer bottle with a wide grin.<br/>Bridget watches Franky enjoying the night and smiles satisfied with her how well she’s doing. As she pours herself a glass of wine, Leslie approaches her at the counter. <br/>“Leslie,” Bridget acknowledges.<br/>“Hey, Bridget, I just wanted to thank you for inviting me. I know it must be kind of awkward after what happened…”<br/>Bridget immediately cuts her off. “Nothing happened. You tried to kiss my woman, she stopped you and that’s that. Water under the bridge.”<br/>“Yeah, but I still need to officially apologize. I am so sorry, Bridget. I never should have disrespected your home or your relationship like that. That was never my intention.” Leslie pours herself some more wine. <br/>“Apology accepted and I appreciate it.” Bridget says then looks over at Franky after hearing her contagious and lovable laugh vibrate through the house while she continues talking to her brothers.<br/>“For what it’s worth she looks happy,” Leslie implies.<br/>Bridget smiles as she is unable to take her off the dark haired, tall, slim woman who captured her heart more every day. “She does, doesn’t she? I want to make her smile like that forever.”<br/>“Take my word for it, you already do.” Leslie says and walks off. </p><p>****</p><p>“So, did you enjoy your day?” Bridget asks Franky from the threshold of the bathroom door.<br/>Franky lays on the bed one arm rested behind her head and the arm with the fresh tattoo rested flat and straight out on a pillow. “I loved it. My favorite part was the cake. Can’t remember the last time I blew out candles or had someone sing happy birthday to me. Anyway, after everything you did for me today you should already be in bed.”<br/>“I couldn’t go to bed without giving you your final birthday gift.” Bridget unties and drops her robe. She stands with one hand propped on the door and one hand on her hip.<br/>Franky’s eyes boggle in her head as she stares at Bridget, dressed in a red and black, lace teddy lingerie set with matching heels and her hair let down flowing over her shoulders with a touch of Franky’s favorite lipstick on her on her lips. <br/>“Damn, happy fuckin’ birthday to me!” Franky holds her arms out to Bridget. “Bring that sexy ass over here.”<br/>Bridget moves over to the bed, climbs onto the mattress and she pushes Franky back down. “Tonight’s your night, love. Let me take care of you.”<br/>“No arguments here.” Franky says and raises her tatted arm that was still in a little pain. <br/>Bridget pulls Franky’s night shirt over her head and off exposing her bare breasts. Franky lifts up and helps Bridget get her pajamas off. Bridget kisses her shoulders, then her breasts one after the other teasing her nipples. <br/>She pauses briefly to look up at Franky who is looking down at her. “What can I do to you?”<br/>Franky caresses Bridget’s butt. “Whatever the fuck you wanna do.”<br/>“It’s your birthday, baby,” Bridget reminds. <br/>“And all I want is you.” Franky smiles.<br/>Bridget kisses Franky lips. “I’m so glad you were born, Francesca Doyle. And because you were born, I have been given so much joy and pleasure. I celebrate you today and every day, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky enters the bedroom to find Bridget passed out on the bed on top of the comforter still fully dressed in everything including her heels. Instead of waking her Franky slowly removes her shoes and leans down to kiss her lips. Franky quickly pulls away and touches her forehead, realizing that Bridget is sweaty and burning up.<br/>“I’m sick,” Bridget mumbles weakly with her eyes still closed.<br/>“I can see. Baby you are burning up,” Franky replies holding her hand on Bridget’s forehead. “Caught that good ole Wentworth stomach flu, eh?”<br/>Bridget laughs lightly. “Something like that. I been home since lunch, couldn’t even keep my food down.”<br/>“Franky grabs her hand and holds it. “You need to get in the tub, baby. We gotta break this fever.”<br/>“Can I please just lay here for a few more moments? I feel too weak to get up, my stomach and head is killing me…” Bridget pauses and belches loudly.<br/>“Oh, shit.” Franky hurries off the bed. “Hold on, Gidge.” She grabs the trash can out of the bathroom and places it by the bed where Bridget’s head is resting off the edge. “Spew in here, please. It’ll make the clean up so much easier.” <br/>Bridget leans over, grabs the trash can and releases all her body fluids inside it. <br/>“Ah, Gidge, I’m sorry.” Franky says.<br/>Bridget looks up at her. “You didn’t get me sick, love.”<br/>“Yeah, but I feel bad that you’re sick on your birthday weekend at that,” Franky adds. “Tell me what you need me to do.”<br/>“Call my family and cancel the dinner tomorrow and whatever plans you had as well. I’m in no condition to go anywhere,” Bridget explains.<br/>“I can see that. No worries, baby. Doctor Franky to the rescue I’ma take good care of you, Gidget. First, we need to get you out of these clothes and in the tub. I know you don’t want too but we gotta break this fever.”<br/>“Okay, Doctor whatever you think is best,” Bridget agrees trying to force a smile.<br/>Franky helps Bridget sit up, then stands and takes her hand. She slowly helps Bridget onto her feet and puts her arms around her waist, then leads her into the bathroom. Franky washes Bridget down with warm water, then helps her out of the tub, dresses her in a nightgown and gets her back into bed. <br/>“Not so hot today, huh?” Bridget comments and tries to laugh but stops abruptly.<br/>“Stomach cramps?” Franky asks, Bridget nods. “You are beautiful no matter what condition you’re in.”<br/>Franky exits the room for a few minutes then returns with a coffee mug that she’d bought Bridget that says SPUNKY in bold red and black letters. She had a bottle of aspirin in her hand. Franky moves over to the bed, places the aspirin bottle on the nightstand and sits on the edge of Bridget’s side of the bed. “Come on, Gidge sit up.”<br/>Bridget slowly sits up and Franky holds the back of her head with one hand while holding the coffee mug full of warm, ginger and peppermint tea to her mouth. “I would love to kiss you right now,” Bridget admits.<br/>“It’s okay, Gidget just focus on getting better so you will be able to do more than just kiss me,” Franky comments, then grabs the aspirin bottle and pops it open. She pours two in Bridget’s hand and smiles. “They’re the drowsy kind so you should be out in no time.” Franky grabs the bottle of water off the nightstand that she’d given Bridget earlier. <br/>“Baby you don’t have to watch over me all day,” Bridget says as she lays back down and gets comfortable on her pillow.<br/>“I’ma take care of you and that’s not optional or negotiable,” Franky instructs. <br/>Franky waits until Bridget finally falls asleep then goes to the store. She’d made a list of everything she knew Bridget would need to get better. She was glad when she returned from the store and Bridget was still asleep. She began making homemade chicken and rice soup. She put the Powerade and Gatorade on the counter to keep them room temperature and put the ice pack in the freezer to keep it chilled and the heating pack on the counter next to the sports drinks. As Franky finish cooking and was preparing the food, Bridget awoke. <br/>“Franky…” she calls out weakly. Thankfully, Franky had bought a bell and laid it beside her on the bed. Bridget picks up the bell and shakes it really loud. <br/>Franky hears the bell and calls out, “I’m coming, Gidge.” Franky enters the bedroom carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, crackers, a bottle of water and a bottle of Powerade. Franky sets the tray on the nightstand and looks at Bridget, smiling. “Give me that.” She takes the bell from Bridget and sets it on the nightstand as well. She retrieves the bowl of soup. “Sit up straight, Gidge.”<br/>Bridget sits all the way up and smirks. “I can feed myself, baby.”<br/>“But you don’t have to. That’s what the doctor’s here for,” Franky reminds, taking the spoon and blowing the soup. “Open up, Gidge.”<br/>“Okay, I’m too weak to argue anyway.” Bridget obeys.<br/>Franky spends the next few minutes feeding Bridget the soup. “All right eat those crackers and drink that Powerade,” she instructs. <br/>“What are you about to do?” Bridget asks.<br/>“Clean the kitchen. If you need anything else just ring the bell…lightly ring the bell. I promise I’ll hear it, I’m not deaf, remember.” Franky smiles and heads out of the door.<br/>As Franky cleans the kitchen, her cellphone rings. She wipes her hands with a paper towel and looks at the caller ID, then answers it before the call drops. “Hey, Ms. Curry.”<br/>“Franky, my apologies for calling so late,” Ms. Curry says.<br/>“It’s fine, did something go wrong with our meeting today?” Franky asks holding her breath.<br/>“No, in fact, you are doing so well that I have good news,” Ms. Curry replies.<br/>“Oh, yeah, what?” Franky smiles.<br/>“As of today, you are officially and legally able to live wherever you want as long as it’s in the Melbourne area for the duration of your parole. It goes without saying wherever you live must be free of drugs and any illegal activities.”<br/>“Of course,” Franky chimes in.<br/>“You also no longer have to abide by a curfew. As long as you are not caught out with any illegal weapons or drugs or condoning in illegal activities. Congratulations Franky keep up the good work. And our weekly appointments are still ongoing, I’ll text you the date and time of the next meeting.”<br/>“Ms. Curry, thank you!” Franky almost screams into the phone.<br/>“Don’t thank me, Franky, you did the work. Even Judge Marshall is impressed with your progress. Good night, Franky.”<br/>“Good night, Ms. Curry.” Franky hangs up unable to stop smiling. <br/>Franky is still smiling from cheek to cheek when she enters the bedroom.<br/>Bridget stops drinking the Powerade and looks at Franky with a smirk. “I’m dying and you’re smiling.”<br/>Franky laughs and moves to the bed. She kicks off her shoes and eases all the way onto the bed, stretching her legs and turning to face Bridget. “First of all, you’re not dying, Drama Queen.” Franky giggles. “Secondly, I just got the greenlight from Ms. Curry to live wherever I wanna live in Melbourne.”<br/>“You were already doing that anyway,” Bridget reminds.<br/>Franky nods. “True, but now I ain’t gotta worry about someone outing me for living here.”<br/>“Yeah, unless they know I’m in with the parole board. Then we’re both still fucked,” Bridget adds.<br/>“One crisis at a time, Gidge,” Franky responds. “I also no longer have to follow a curfew. So, if I’m out after eleven I ain’t gotta worry about going back to Wentworth. Now come ‘mere.” Franky stretches out her arms.<br/>Bridget shakes her head. “Franky, I don’t wanna get you sick, babe.”<br/>“Stop worrying about me and come here,” Franky demands this time with a little more authority. “I just wanna hold you. Plus, I have a pretty strong immune system. I don’t get sick easily. I was only sick twice during my entire sentence at Wentworth.”<br/>“Okay, but don’t blame me if you’re spewing up everything you eat in a couple days.” Bridget eases over to Franky, wraps her arms around her and rests her head on her chest.<br/>Franky holds Bridget and kisses her forehead, feeling her warmth. “Well, your fever has gone down. I love you, Spunky.”</p><p>****</p><p>Franky awakes to the electrifying intense feeling of her clit being assaulted. “Mmmm…someone’s feeling better…shit!” Franky grabs Bridget’s head as she feels her tongue on her clit so soft and gentle. “Gidge…that…that feels so…so good,” Franky moans. Her body quakes as she feels Bridget’s fingers slip inside her.<br/>After Franky comes down from her orgasm Bridget eases up Franky’s body and stares down at her. “I haven’t vomited since yesterday, so I think it’s safe to say I’m feeling better,” Bridget explains.<br/>Franky gives Bridget a naughty grin and kisses her lips. “Happy Birthday, baby! How does it feel to be forty-eight?”<br/>Bridget smiles brightly. “I’ve never felt younger.” Bridget returns Franky’s kiss. “Guess I have you to thank for that.”<br/>Franky giggles. “Well, it’s my pleasure, Gidge. That reminds me, let me up.” Franky nudges Bridget until she slowly moves, then she gets out of bed.<br/>She goes into the living room closet and returns a few seconds later with two boxes. One is a medium box, and the second is a long box. Franky sits back on the bed and passes Bridget the long box first. <br/>“Franky you didn’t have to get me anything,” Bridget says and stares at the box.<br/>“Just open it,” Franky orders.<br/>Bridget opens the box, revealing a bright, shiny, diamond tennis bracelet.<br/>“I know how gutted you were about losing your other tennis bracelet,” Franky explains.<br/>“Oh, Franky, it’s…it’s so beautiful. Thank you, honey.” Bridget leans over and kisses her cheek.<br/>Franky passes her the other box. Bridget takes it, excited to see what’s in it. She smiles seeing the two pair of earrings. One is a pair of diamond earrings that matches her tennis bracelet. The other is a spiral set that matches Franky’s spiral tattoo on her forearm that she gave herself at Wentworth.<br/>Bridget looks over at her then back at the earrings. <br/>“I had those specially made. See I didn’t know at the time that spiral tattoos mean change and growth. The tattoo artist explained it to me when I got my Phoenix tattoo. So, given that information since you are a huge part of my growth and change. I wanted to give you something that expresses my love and appreciation,” Franky explains. “You like ‘em.”<br/>“Gosh, Franky, I love them. I love everything. I love you!” Bridget says joyfully as her blue eyes sparkle. “But you didn’t need this big ass box for earrings.”<br/>Franky nods. “I know but I didn’t wanna go with the small box to avoid confusion. Didn’t wanna imply that I’m asking you to marry me, yet.”<br/>Bridget blushes. “Yet?”<br/>“Focus, Gidge,” Franky jokes.<br/>“I think I need a little help keeping my focus.” Bridget closes her boxes and puts them on the nightstand. <br/>“Assume the position then,” Franky instructs and slides underneath the covers between Bridget’s thighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky enters she and Bridget’s bedroom glistening with sweat to find Bridget throwing clothes onto the bed out of their closet.<br/>“How was your run?” Bridget asks.<br/>“Productive,” Franky answers. She sits on the chaise in front of the bed and starts untying her sneakers, while looking up at Bridget as she gets dressed. “Where the fuck you going?”<br/>“Wentworth,” Bridget simply replies.<br/>Franky jumps up not feeling the idea. “Fuck no, Gidge. It’s only been a week since you caught that bug shit.”<br/>“Yeah, and I’m fine now, baby.” Bridget explains.<br/>“Okay, but are you sure you won’t catch that shit again? Gidge, I hated seeing you like that.” Franky moves over to Bridget and caresses her face. <br/>Bridget presses her forehead against Franky’s. “I’ll be fine doctor, promise. Just to be sure you can give me a full physical when I get back.”<br/>Franky flashes her naughty grin, lets go of Bridget’s face and steps back. “Mmm…now you’re turning me on which makes me think you really don’t wanna get outta here.” Franky kisses her lips and slips Bridget’s her tongue.<br/>After tongue wrestling for a few minutes, heat rises between them, causing Bridget’s panties to moisten and her pussy to throb, forcing her to pull back. “I have to go, baby. But I promise I’ll be back soon as I can.”<br/>“Ugh…” Franky groans and backs away. “Why they got you working on Saturday anyway?”<br/>“Something bad happened with Ferguson last week. Vera wouldn’t give me details on the phone, but it sounds pretty serious,” Bridget informs.<br/>Franky’s smile fades. “Ferguson! Fuck no, Gidge. You know that freak is crazy. Last time you were alone with her she had you drinking and shit. We don’t need a relapse of that shit.”<br/>Bridget puts her hands on Franky’s shoulders and stares into her eyes. “Baby, you are so sexy when you’re worried about me. But I’ma big girl, I promise I’ll be okay.”<br/>“All right, Gidge, don’t make me have to come up there,” Franky warns.<br/>Bridget grabs ahold of Franky’s ass and squeezes it tight. “So, sexy when you’re a badass. Now I gotta go to work and you gotta let me. Just enjoy your day, I’ll be back soon.”<br/>“Enjoy my day?” Franky repeats frowning. “Right with you at Wentworth and me here alone playing with myself.”<br/>“Shut up and go take a cold shower,” Bridget insists and smacks her arse hard. “Damn, I gotta hurry back.” </p><p>****</p><p>After being briefed of the past week events by Vera and Will, Bridget gathers files from the nurse at Wentworth and heads to medical. When she enters Bea Smith’s room, Smith is laid on the bed with her knees raised and head down. <br/>“How you feeling?” Bridget asks.<br/>Bea sits all the way up and looks at Bridget. “I’m okay.”<br/>“We’ve all been very concern about you, Bea. What have you been told about what happened last week?”<br/>“Just that I nearly drowned,” Bea responds.<br/>“Well, so far what we know is that you were found unconscious in the kitchen and that Karen Proctor, Allie Novak and Joan Ferguson were there,” Bridget explains. <br/>“Where’s Ferguson now?”<br/>“She’s in the hospital,” Bridget answers. “She sustained serious burns. But we don’t know how. When Mr. Jackson arrived, you’d already taken a lot of water. He had to perform CPR. Your blood also revealed that you had a huge dose of Rohypnol in your system. Any idea how that got into your system?” Bea shakes her head. Bridget moves from the door and sits down in the chair across from the bed. “So, you have no memory of why you went to the kitchen?”<br/>Bea looks away from Bridget, reminiscing about she and Allie’s encounters, then shakes her head slowly. “Nah.”<br/>Bridget’s tone changes from professional to concern, “Bea the hospital also reported some scarring from before the attack, that suggests you have been struggling for a long time. It would be good if we can talk about it.”<br/>Bea turns away again fighting back tears. “I can’t remember anything, sorry.”<br/>“Is there anyone you can talk to in here? Any of the prisoners? Anyone on the outside you can call?” <br/>“There’s no one,” Bea replies sadly still unable to look Bridget in her eyes. </p><p>****</p><p>When Bridget returns home, she finds the living room, dining room and kitchen spotless. She hears the vacuum running and heads to the bedroom. The door is open, and Franky’s back is turned to it as she vacuums the floor and dances with her earplugs in her ear, listening to music from the iPhone hooked to her trousers. <br/>Bridget sneaks up behind Franky and wraps her arms around her waist, starling her and causing her to jump as she faces Bridget and turns of the vacuum.<br/>“Shit, Gidge!” Franky shrieks removing the earplugs. “You can’t be doing that.” She holds a hand over her chest. “That’s how people get shivved.”<br/>Bridget busts out laughing, tickled by the look on Franky’s face. “It is so cute seeing this side of you.”<br/>“You think you funny, eh?” Franky grabs Bridget by the waist and pulls her close. She guides her over to the bed and pushes her down onto the mattress. <br/>Franky unclips the phone from her hip and lays it on the nightstand then pulls her t-shirt over her head and starts undoing Bridget’s pants.<br/>“Franky, we need to talk about Wentworth,” Bridget says as she feels her pants coming off.<br/>Franky snatches off her shoes and pants and pulls her legs apart. “Whatever happened at Wentworth will still be happening an hour from now.”<br/> Bridget wants to protest but surrenders when she feels Franky attack her clit with the tip of her tongue, sending powerful shock waves through her body.</p><p>****</p><p>“I have no doubt Ferguson was trying to kill Red. Red was a big part of Ferguson being brought down,” Franky explains as she and Bridget showers together.<br/>“Well, Bea wouldn’t say anything and the women that were in the kitchen are saying they saw nothing except both Bea and Ferguson on the floor burned and unconscious,” Bridget explains. <br/>“Yeah, well, if Ferguson was behind it no one is going to lag on her. So, it’s a lose-lose situation for Red especially,” Franky enlightens.<br/>“Baby, I think you need to go see Bea. In the state she’s in now she can use a friendly, familiar face,” Bridget suggests.<br/>“I don’t know about that, Bridget. I’d rather not go back there,” Franky declines.<br/>“Baby, I know being there will bring back memories you’d rather forget. But I think you are just what Bea needs right now. She’s cutting herself, Franky.”<br/>“Cutting herself?” Franky repeats shocked.<br/>“Yes, on the inner thigh…self-harming. Since you once mutilated yourself…” Bridget is cut off.<br/>“You reckoned I’d be the perfect person to get through to her?” Franky asks.<br/>“Now you get it. Come on, Franky. I have tried and nothing works, she’s shut off completely.” Bridget exhales deeply. “I know you don’t want this breaking her and causing another psychotic episode like it did after she killed Jacqueline Holt?” <br/>Franky exhales and nods her head. “All right, I’ll do it. After all the times Red looked out for me and her saving me from the fire it’s the least I can do.”<br/>“Good cause Vera already approved the visit,” Bridget confirms.<br/>“Oh, so you knew I was gonna say yes?” Franky nudges Bridget playfully.<br/>“I knew the woman I fell in love with would do the right thing.” Bridget smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky pulls into Wentworth car park a few minutes after Bridget and parks a couple cars behind hers. They’d chosen to drive separate cars so that people who aren’t aware of their relationship wouldn’t get suspicious.<br/>As Bridget cuts the car off, she grabs her phone and sends Franky a text. <br/>//: Head straight to the visiting room. I’m going to go get Bea, then I’m going back home. I will see you later, my love!<br/>Franky reads the text, smiles and responds. <br/>//: Okay, see ya later. Keep it warm for me! She adds a naughty tongue licking emoji.<br/>As Franky sits in the visitor’s room, she looks around seeing that nothing had changed since she left and remembering the few times she’d been there on the other side as the inmate. It was a needed reminder of how her life had truly changed. After reminiscing for a few more moments and still seeing no sign of Bea, she gets up and walks over to the vending machine. As she presses the button for two white chocolate candy bars, she hears the door to the visitor’s room entry open, she leans down and retrieves the candy bars, then looks up and sees Bea.<br/>At that moment Franky gets this warm feeling inside her chest. She hurries over to Bea and embraces her, holding her tight, then realizes Bridget made the right call getting her to come there especially seeing Bea’s smile and feeling how tight she held onto her.<br/>“Hey, Red, how are ya?” Franky asks and stands there holding her for what seemed like forever until that familiar sound breaks the mood.<br/>“Sit down Smith!” the guard at the desk orders.<br/>“Same ole…same ole, I see.” Franky laughs.<br/>She and Bea walk over to the table where Franky was sitting previously and sits quiet for a few minutes, staring at everyone in the room. <br/>“So, what did Bridget say to you?” Bea breaks the silence looking directly at Franky.<br/>Franky smirks and shakes her head. “Nothing.”<br/>“You’re a shit liar, Franky,” Bea critiques.<br/>Franky smiles lightly. “I’m an awesome liar, Red. You’ve just been without for so long you might be really feeling it now.”<br/>“I thought I died, Franky,” Bea confesses.<br/>“You might’ve,” Franky confirms remembering what Bridget told her regarding Red’s file from the hospital.<br/>“It felt good,” Bea adds.<br/>Franky scrunches her face. “Well, I heard you were pretty dope up on roofies so I guess you would have.”<br/>Bea shakes her head. “It wasn’t just that. It was peaceful. I thought I saw Debbie.”<br/>Hearing that name floods Franky’s heart with pain and guilt and she fights hard not to let emotion overwhelm her and make Bea feel worse.<br/>Bea lays her down on the table and Franky gently strokes her hair. “I’m so tired, Franky,” the sadness in her tone breaks Franky’s heart even more. “I got no reason to be here.”<br/>“That’s bullshit, Red. You gotta be here. You got the girl’s Liz, Booms, Dors…Maxie.”<br/>Bea rolls her eyes and forces a smile still not convinced. “I trusted someone, I let my guard down.”<br/>Before she can finish Franky goes into defense mode. “Who?” <br/>“You don’t know her she's new…but…” Bea sighs.<br/>“Hang on you let someone get under your skin?” That naughty grin fills her face. “Did you let someone get in your pants?”<br/>“No,” Bea quickly responds. “It wasn't like that…”<br/>“Yeah, it was. Holy fuck…see I knew you had it in ya. Is she like me? I bet she was a good ole Franky replacement. Good looking with tats obviously…”<br/>Bea giggles. “She's nothing like you…well she's blonde.”<br/>Franky frowns. “Ugh…boring.”<br/>“She wasn’t boring. But it wasn’t real, she was playing me. Apparently, she was the bait to trap me in the kitchen.”<br/>“Do the other girls know?” Franky inquires.<br/>Bea shakes her head. “No. And don’t you say a fuckin’ thing.” <br/>Franky shrugs and looks around the room then back at Bea. “Who am I gonna say anything to? You want my diagnosis, Red?” Bea nods. “You got your heart broken real good for the first time and it sucks, right?” Bea nods and her eyes fill with tears. Franky takes her hand in hers. “But you're strong and you'll get through. Cause the girls need you now more than ever. They need their queen and that's you.” Bea just nods still unsure. Franky flashes her naughty grin again and looks into her eyes. “So, what base did you get to?”<br/>Bea snatches her hand away from Franky's. “Fuck off.”<br/>“Come on, tell me,” Franky pleads. <br/>Bea shrugs. “I don’t know nothing about any bases.” <br/>“What do you mean? I'll break it down for you. You got two fingers and a tongue.”<br/>Bea busts out laughing. “Shut up.”<br/>“I'm serious you at least gotta master those two skills, Red. Just think about how you like to be touched and kissed and you'll be right,” Franky schools.<br/>“What's this lezzo course one-o-one?” Bea jokes.<br/>"Well, if you gonna be out here joining the club, Red, you gotta do it right and rise to the challenge."<br/>Franky and Bea both laugh hard. <br/>"When did you become all-knowing and smart?" Bea asks.<br/>"I've always been smart, Red. You know that. But falling in love with a psychologist has its advantages, ya know." Franky whispers.<br/>"Why are we whispering?" Bea asks.<br/>"You know why?" Franky gives her a knowing look.<br/>"Oh, right," Bea realizes why instantly.<br/>They spend the remainder of the visit sharing stories about Franky's life on the outside and all the drama Bea has dealt with surrounding Kaz, The Red Right Hand, Ferguson, Doreen and Mr. Jackson.</p><p>****</p><p>When Franky returns home and opens the door before she can get her feet in good. Bridget greets her with a glass of red wine and a soft kiss on the lips.<br/>"I figured you'd need this," Bridget explains.<br/>Franky takes the glass of wine. "You figured right." Franky takes a sip from the glass.<br/>"How was your visit?"<br/>"Emotional. We laughed, we cried…we talked about her newfound sexuality." Franky shares. <br/>Bridget raises her brows. "Oh, really?"<br/>"She was falling for some chick that played her. But she wouldn't tell me who it is. Has she said anything to you?" Franky inquires.<br/>"You know I couldn't tell you if she has, but no she hasn't." Bridget answers. <br/>"Oh, okay…" Franky sighs hard. "She doesn't feel like she has any reason live anymore. She looked so defeated, Gidge…she thought she saw her daughter…" Franky pauses as her eyes fill with tears.<br/>Bridget takes her free hand and guides her over to the couch. They sit down and Bridget positions herself behind Franky and massages her shoulders as they continue the conversation. <br/>"That's why I asked you to go see her." Bridget reminds. <br/>"Yeah, but after everything Wentworth, and the system has put her through…I don’t think any amount of visits will make a difference." Franky says.<br/>Bridget shakes her head. "You're wrong I have learned from experience that just having a friendly face show up in a time of crisis can make a huge difference."<br/>Franky runs her free hand through her flowing tresses and exhales. "Maybe if I'd been a better friend to her in the beginning she wouldn't be…she wouldn't be in Wentworth at all."<br/>"You don’t think she should've been there?" Bridget asks now massaging the back of Franky's neck.<br/>"Hell no, she shouldn't have been in there. From day one she didn't belong in there. Her husband did all kinds of fucked up shit to her. That's why those charges of her trying to kill him was dropped." Franky explains.<br/>"Yes, and then she killed Jacqueline Holt. How is that your fault?" Bridget leans closer and turns her face so they're making eye contact.<br/>"I knew Jacs was intimated by Red from the moment she arrived. I knew she had threatened her daughter. But I was so angry because Jacs involved Red in our beef that I did fuck all. Maybe had I intervene and stopped Jacs…Debbie never would have been fuckin Brayden, he wouldn't have killed her, Jacs and Brayden would still be alive, and Red would be out of Wentworth home with her daughter." The tears Franky had been fighting all day pours down her face.<br/>Bridget gets from behind her and stands in front of her, then holds her face and wipes her tears. "Ah, baby you can't blame yourself for that. You are not responsible for what Jacqueline did to Debbie or what Bea did afterward. How do you know you intervening would have helped? Maybe it would have just made things worse. Or maybe Jacqueline would have killed you and I never would have experienced my greatest love." <br/>Franky sniffles and gazes into Bridget's eyes. "Well, I never looked at it like that."<br/>"Baby, I tell you all the time, you have to weigh out all the scenarios not just the one in your head. Everyone has a journey, Franky. You traveled through yours and made it out barely unscathed."<br/>"So, Red's journey was to be beaten and raped by her husband. Come to prison for finally protecting herself, have her daughter killed, then become a murderer with a life sentence?" Franky frowns at the thought.<br/>Bridget shrugs. "I don’t know how the universe works, my love, neither do you. We just have to hope good things happen to good people but as you know that is not always the case. And placing blame especially on yourself is not going to help Bea. I don’t think Bea wants you drudging up the past. I think just being there for her now will be just what the doctor ordered." Franky just nods and downs the rest of her wine. "Speaking of what the doctor ordered." Bridget takes the glass from Franky and sets it on the table, then takes her hand, pulling her up off the couch. "Doctor Westfall says it's time for you to go to bed."<br/>Franky looks out the window across from them. "Bridget it's still early out to be going to bed."<br/>Bridget bites her bottom lip then smiles. "I didn't say we were going to sleep, did I?"<br/>Franky gives her the once over and smacks her ass. "In that case lead the way, Doctor. Your patient is ready to be examined."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky watches the young teen enter the Legal Relief Office. She could tell by his face that he was not built for the life of a street kid. There was still an undeniable innocence about him. He had a hairless, baby face, jet-black, pretty boy, curly hair and the skin tone of someone who was obviously mixed which wasn’t surprising seeing as Jianna was black. Franky decides to wait until after Shane was registered with the receptionist before finally getting up from her desk in her office and going into the waiting room.<br/>She approaches him with her hand automatically stretched out. “Shane?” she inquires.<br/>“Yeah,” he replies nonchalant ignoring her hand.<br/>“I’m your new Legal Aid Rep,” Franky informs.<br/>Shane shrugs. “And?” <br/>His shut off demeanor doesn’t offend Franky at all, she too was once a kid of the state and closed off to the world thinking everyone was her enemy. She knew it would take more than a few words and a pretty smile to break the ice and get him to trust her.<br/>“Follow me, please,” she instructs. <br/> Franky leads Shane into her office and they both take a seat across from each other. Shane sits all the way back in the chair and slouches. <br/>Franky grabs his file. "As I said my name is Francesca Doyle, but everyone calls me Franky. I am your new Legal Aid rep. From what I read in your file so far, you wasn’t even driving the stolen car when you was arrested." Franky flips through the file pages.<br/>"No comment," Shane replies. <br/>Franky looks at him and gently smiles. "I'm on your side you can trust me. You can talk to me.<br/>Shane looks at her and sees something in her face and demeanor that lets him know she’s nothing like the other suits he’d been faced with over the past few months. Nah, this lady was the real deal, and she gave off the vibe of someone with a sketchy past. "Okay, what I gotta do?" Shane softens a bit.<br/>"First of all are any of your friends in trouble, right now?" Franky asks.<br/>Shane hesitantly shakes his head. "Nah, not really."<br/>"So, none of them are doing time?" Franky asks knowing exactly what he means. Shane just shakes his head. "So, in the meantime who can vouch for you as a character reference?" <br/>Shane shrugs. "Mum’s dead...don’t know who dad is. But maybe my, auntie Joan?"<br/>Franky sits all the way up, surprised. She knew Ferguson was meeting with Shane from her conversations with Bea, but she had no idea it was this serious to the point of him calling her Auntie Joan. <br/>"That fucking freak," Franky says in her head. Then removes her jacket exposing her arms in the sleeveless blouse she's wearing.<br/>"Nice tats," Shane comments. "I got one." He rolls up his sleeve showing his heart with a dagger stuck in the middle. "Cross your heart and hope to die…<br/>"Stick a needle in your eye?" Franky finishes. <br/>"Yeah," Shane admits. "It's a reminder to always do what you say you're gonna do and keep your word." He explains.<br/>Franky nods. "That's cool."<br/>Shane sits all the way up in the chair and smiles at Franky. “You know you don’t look much like a lawyer."<br/>Franky laughs and also sits all the way up. "And you don’t look much like a criminal."<br/>"Okay, okay, you got me there." Shane confesses.<br/>"Tell me more about this...auntie Joan." Franky wants to vomit just saying The Freak's name in that context. <br/>"She knew my mum and I just met her recently. She kinda looks like that bitch from that movie with the dogs...one hundred and one dalmatians."<br/>"Cruella Deville?" Shane nods and they bust out laughing. This was the best laugh Franky had had all day. </p><p>****</p><p>Later That Night…</p><p>Franky and Bridget sit at the dinner table eating Eggplant Parmesan, Rice Pilaf and Lemon Pepper Roasted whole chicken. Franky assumed everything was going good for the night until Bridget breaks the silence after cutting into the chicken and placing a leg quarter onto Franky’s plate and the other leg quarter onto her plate.<br/>“So, um…I was in the bedroom earlier while you were cooking…” Bridget pauses considering her words carefully.<br/>“And?” Franky shrugs as she cuts into her chicken thigh with a fork and knife.<br/>“I accidentally scanned over your file from work,” Bridget says looking up from her plate at Franky. “Why are you representing Shane Butler?”<br/>“So, you were being nosy?” Franky questions with her brows creased.<br/>“No, didn’t you hear the word accident?” Bridget returns.<br/>“Accident my ass, you saw his name on the file tab and opened it didn’t you?” Franky knows Bridget all too well.<br/>“I’m sorry, babe, I had to.” Bridget confesses.<br/>“Bridget!” Franky uses her real name to add emphasis. “You can’t be snooping at my client’s personal files like that. Just like you have confidential shit that goes on at your job that you can’t involve me in. My job is the same way and I need you to respect that.”<br/>“I understand that, Francesca since we’re using real names now. The only reason I said anything is because I know Ferguson has been meeting with this same kid at Wentworth. And it’s not a coincidence that after your visit with Bea you start representing him. What has Bea got you into?” Bridget shoots Franky a stern look.<br/>“Look, I’ma be straight up with you, okay.” Franky leans up and presses her elbows onto the table, staring directly in Bridget’s face. “After Red found out from Mr. Jackson that Ferguson was meeting with Shane. She asked Kaz what was Ferguson planning? According to Kaz, Ferguson is trying to find someone to get to Niles Jesper. At first, I wanted to meet with Shane just to find out what his angle is in this situation. But after seeing him Gidge and talking to him. I really want to help him get outta of the trouble he’s gotten himself into. He’s not built for the street life and prison would eat him alive. I wanna help him not get caught up in Ferguson’s wrath of evil. He’s a good kid Gidge and I can’t turn my back on him. I just want to protect him and be a good mentor to him, just like I do the other kids from the Centre, just like you were to me. His mum…Jianna died because of Ferguson shortly after he was born. I would never forgive myself, if I sit back and do nothing while Ferguson fucks up his life, too.”<br/>Bridget deeply exhales knowing that Franky is making a valid and reasonable point. However, her heart is still conflicted because she knows as well as everyone else that anything or anyone involving Joan Ferguson could lead to disaster. “Okay, I understand that, Franky. And I can’t be mad at you for doing right by this kid. I just hate that you got involved with this. Baby, we don’t know how this will play out and I don’t want you getting caught up and doing something you’ll regret. I don’t wanna see you back inside that place. Please promise me you’ll be careful and if it gets too serious, you’ll walk away.”<br/>Franky nods and grabs ahold of Bridget’s hand across the table. “I promise I will do my best. But aren’t you the one who said we don’t know how the universe works? I can’t be afraid to make a difference Gidget. Otherwise, I am just like all the other suits in this business that just sees their clients as a number on a file and don’t give a fuck about their lives.”<br/>Bridget smiles and brings Franky’s hand to mouth then kisses the back of it. “I know you can’t, darling. That’s why I can’t get enough of loving you…especially this side of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bea sits at the table across from Franky in Wentworth’s visiting room trying to process what she’d just been told. She had the same shocked reaction as Franky did when she first started talking to Shane.<br/>“He’s living at her house?” Bea repeats.<br/>“And calling her Auntie Joan,” Franky clarifies.<br/>Bea rubs her hand through her red curls. “What the fuck does she want with him?”<br/>“I don’t know,” Franky shrugs. “But I’m on it.”<br/>“Well, Ferguson’s trial is the day after tomorrow…” Bea starts explaining.<br/>“I said I’m on it, Red. Stop swinging your dick around,” Franky orders.<br/>Bea nods. “Okay, great.”<br/>Franky makes a beat boxing sound with her mouth and stares at Bea.<br/>“What?” Bea asks.<br/>“How’s your love life, Red?” Franky teases. “Has it improved since my last visit?”<br/>“Fuck off, Franky.” Bea laughs.<br/>“What’s going on?” Franky questions. “I’m feeling a different vibe.”<br/>“She has sentencing hearing today,” Bea finally admits.<br/>“Ah, yeah, I remember how stressful that can be,” Franky expresses.<br/>Bea nods and smiles. <br/>“You got it bad, Red. You’re in love, aren’t ya?” Bea nods and blushes. “Have you tried the McMuff, yet?” Franky bites her bottom lip. <br/>Bea smirks and shakes her head. “Nah.”<br/>Franky flashes her naughty grin. “It tastes like chicken.”<br/>“Really!” Bea asks excited.’<br/>Franky bust out laughing. “Fuck no.”<br/>“Shit I don’t even know where to begin,” Bea confesses. “I tried touching her before all this happened and I felt like I had no control over my own hands.”<br/>Franky leans up close to Bea. “All right listen to me, Red and listen good.”<br/>“Listening,” Bea replies.<br/>“You gotta get her alone. Her cell…your cell, doesn’t matter. Push her down, snatch her clothes off and take charge, yeah. Then start biting her inner thigh and above her pussy, right below the belly button. Pay attention to body movements and sound it’ll tell you all you need to know. Then open her folds, slip two fingers inside her and take her clit into your mouth. Avoid using your teeth and suck her soul outta her. Promise she’ll be screaming and begging for more.” Franky schools.</p><p>****</p><p>Franky leaves Wentworth and heads to Bridget’s main office. She knew she was working late today but after her visit with Bea and their conversation she was horny as fuck and didn’t feel like waiting for Bridget to get home.<br/>Franky pulls up to her office seeing that only Bridget’s car and the security’s car was the only cars in the car park. Franky enters the main doors and walks straight pass the Security booth. The male security guard knowing who she is doesn’t bother stopping her as she heads for the elevator. She got on the elevator and pressed the 6 button since Bridget’s office is located on the 6th floor. Franky is glad to see that Bridget’s door is open, she eases inside and shuts it behind her.<br/>Bridget looks up from her desk top computer and stares at Franky. “Baby, what are you doing here?” She gets up and comes around the desk. <br/>As she leans in to kiss Franky, Franky grabs her waist and guides her over to the couch then pushes her down onto the leather.<br/>Franky doesn’t offer any response to Bridget’s questions and Bridget anxious to know where this is going remains silent. Franky snatches off her skirt and panties. She begins kissing and biting Bridget’s inner thighs one after the other, then she bites and kisses her stomach above her pussy. As she kisses the sides of her stomach, Franky slips two fingers deep, plunging inside her walls.<br/>“Unnnhhhh…shit, baby!” Bridget raises her hips and moves to the sway of Franky’s finger strokes. “I…I…don’t know what’s gotten into you…but…but…” Bridget is unable to complete that statement as the tip of Franky’s tongue awakens her sweet pearl and causes her body to shiver. ‘<br/>Franky pushes her fingers further inside and takes Bridget’s clit into her mouth then sucks her through four powerful orgasms one after the other. <br/>Franky leans up and kisses Bridget’s lips then sits down next to her on the couch as she catches her breath.<br/>“I was so fucking horny, Gidge,” Franky explains.<br/>“I see that,” Bridget responds. “You gave me something I didn’t even know that I needed.” Bridget breaths then smiles. <br/>“Great!” Franky comments. “Remember that cause I expect to be properly reimbursed tonight when you bring that beautiful ass home.” Franky kisses her one more time then heads out the door, leaving the office.</p><p>****</p><p>Franky pulls up to Ferguson’s house where Shane now resides. When she opens the door, she finds his dick head friends fighting with the sparring swords and completely acting a fool.  <br/>“What the fuck is going on here!” Franky yells fighting the urge to kick their asses. “Get the fuck out! Get the fuck out now!” she hollers louder.<br/>They exit the house, then Franky sees Shane on the couch, smoking weed through a pipe.<br/>“Are you kidding me, right now?” Franky asks.<br/>She snatches the pipe out of his hands and slams it down onto the table not caring if she broke it or not. She grabs Shane up and drags him to the bathroom<br/>“She knew the whole time,” Shane mumbles as Franky gets him in the bathroom. “She knew…and she did nothing. She did nothing…that bitch!” he rambles.<br/>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you have to get it together. Get the fuck in there.” Franky pushes Shane down into the shower and turns on the cold water.<br/>“Shit, Franky, it’s cold!” Shane whines.<br/>“Yes, it is. You can’t be hanging with them dick heads anymore, Shane,” Franky reminds. “And you start your community service today, Shane.”<br/>“Fuck community service,” Shane fusses.<br/>“It’s better than jail, trust me,” Franky advises.<br/>“I didn’t even fucking do it, it was Frosty,” Shane admits.<br/>“Well, you covered for him. What the fuck you do that for?” Franky frowns.<br/>“Because he’s nineteen and I’m just a kid, they don’t put kids in jail,” Shane answers.<br/>“Get up and get them clothes off,” Franky instructs.<br/>Franky turns off the water, then exits the bathroom, goes into the living room and starts cleaning up. Once Shane comes out fully dress, Franky stands at the counter, keys in hand, looking like an angry and disappointed mum.<br/>“Sorry,” Shane apologizes.<br/>“No sweat, we all have our bad days. You good now?” Franky responds.<br/>“Yeah, I’m good!” Shane concludes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I deleted my previous chapter 20 because I realized that I forgot one that I wanted to include. Seeing as how Fridget's anniversary would have happened before Bea's death I had to assure that the time frame added up. Hope you like this chapter that I have included. Thank you all for continued support and enjoying this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//: Meet me at Melbourne Royale Bed &amp; Breakfast! Don’t go home…you don’t need to.<br/>Bridget smiles as she reads Franky’s text message. The Melbourne Royale was a romantic bed and breakfast whose waiting list was always super booked. So, she didn’t know why Franky wanted her to meet there but her curiosity was highly peaked. <br/>When Bridget arrives at the Bed and Breakfast, she approaches the reception desk smiling. <br/>“How can I help you?” the young, white male receptionist asks.<br/>“I’m supposed to be meeting someone here,” Bridget replies.<br/>“Name please?” he asks.<br/>“Bridget Westfall,” Bridget answers.<br/>“Yes, you are booked in the Royal Suite on the first floor,” the receptionist informs. He moves over to the computer, types in a few things, then pulls out a drawer and removes a key, and hands it to Bridget. “Enjoy your stay.”<br/>“Uh, thank you, I guess.” Bridget takes the keys still confused. <br/>She heads to the direction of the room anyway. She opens the door and as soon as she steps inside her eyes grow large seeing the red rose petals spread all over the large living room. There is a bucket of ice in the middle of the coffee table with a bottle of champagne in it and a folded card in front of the bucket. <br/>Welcome to your Weekend of Love and Relaxation! The card reads.<br/>Bridget heads into the other room that also has red rose petals leading from the doorway to the bed. Then she looks around the room and there are red rose petals on the end of the king size bed in a large heart shape. Inside the bedroom there is also a large couch, an entertainment center with a 55-inch flatscreen TV, a ceiling fan and closed double doors. Bridget smiles as she looks around the room. <br/>“What in the world?” Bridget says out loud smiling wide. <br/>She opens the double doors leading to the balcony and finds Franky on the balcony, down one knee, holding a velvet box with a diamond ring in it. <br/>“Franky…what…baby…” Bridget is stun and can’t find the words.<br/>“Bridget this has been the best year of my life. I had no clue that when I stumbled upon your therapy session a year ago that would be the start of the greatest times of my entire life. I have never loved anyone, or anything more than I love you Gidge. I have never felt love like the love you have given me. You have made me feel safe and protected. You have made me feel secure and like I can do anything no matter how hard the obstacles may be. I love you so fuckin’ much sometimes it’s hurt. Sometimes it’s seems like this kind of love…love this deep shouldn’t exist at all. And it scares the fuck outta me every fuckin’ day but I push on because I couldn’t imagine my life without you…without this…without us. Basically, what I’m trying to say, babe. Bridget Elizabeth Westfall will you spend the rest of your life with me?” Franky stares at Bridget with hope and tears in her eyes. <br/>Bridget stares at the ring, kneels and stares at Franky, then grabs her face. “I love you…so much, Franky! Yes! Yes, baby I would love to spend the rest of my life with you!” Bridget kisses Franky’s lips and holds her face. <br/>They stay in that moment with their noses pressed together staring into each other’s eyes for what seems like forever. Franky finally pulls back, and they stand up together. She takes the diamond ring out of the box and slips it on Bridget’s ring finger. <br/>“It is so beautiful,” Bridget comments unable to take her eyes off it.<br/>“You are beautiful,” Franky adds. “Happy anniversary, baby.”<br/> “It’s not our anniversary, yet Franky,” Bridget reminds.<br/>“I know it’s Monday, but since we both have to work. I felt it was best to do it this weekend. That way we’d be able to enjoy it,” Franky explains.<br/>“How long did you plan this?” Bridget sounds impressed.<br/>“I have been planning this for weeks,” Franky confirms.<br/> Bridget closes the spaces between them and wraps her arms around Franky’s neck and kisses her lips. “Have I told you how much I love you?”<br/>“No, but you have all weekend to do so.” Franky cradles her ass and kisses her. “In the meantime, I made dinner for us.” Franky pulls out a chair at the table on the balcony.<br/>“I get the royal treatment, I see,” Bridget says as she sits down. “What’s on the menu?” Bridget looks at the silver covers on the table.<br/>Franky removes the silver covers revealing Lobster tails, Truffled potatoes, and Italian mixed vegetables. <br/>“Oh, baby it looks delicious. You made this?” Bridget looks at Franky with a sparkle in her eyes.<br/>“Yes, I did. The kitchen here is not like the one at home but it got the job done,” Franky explains.<br/>“I feel like the luckiest woman in the world, right now,” Bridget smiles and takes Franky’s hand in hers then kisses the back of it.<br/>“I’m the lucky one,” Franky replies and sits across from her. <br/>After enjoying their meal, Franky grabs the bottle of champagne and escorts Bridget out to the shaded porch by the pool with the built-in waterfall. <br/>Bridget sat down on the chaise. “Can’t believe you did all this for me.”<br/>“You deserve it…we deserve this,” Franky says pouring them glasses of champagne. <br/>“Sit down with me, my love.” Bridget pats the chaise and opens her legs. <br/>Franky sits down between Bridget legs and Bridget wraps one arm around Franky’s slim frame and raises her glass. “Toast to many years of love and relaxation.” <br/>“I’ll drink to that,” Franky agrees and clinks her glass with Bridget.<br/>After they drink the glasses of champagne, Franky stands up and takes Bridget’s by the hand. She stands behind Bridget and slips her hands under her grey, pencil skirt. <br/>“Franky, baby what are you doing? It’s not even dark out here yet,” Bridget reminds.<br/>“Don’t care,” Franky replies. “This is a heated pool, Gidge. And I paid good money to enjoy this weekend anyway we please.” Franky pulls her panties down.<br/>Bridget steps out of her panties and turns to face Franky. “You’re serious?”<br/>“Do I look like I’m joking?” Franky says biting her lips, flashing her three dimples. <br/>“Well, since you put it like that. I’m not gonna be the only one naked.”<br/>Bridget and Franky strips each other out of their clothes and jumps into the pool holding hands. After swimming for a while and splashing water on each other. Franky grabs Bridget and eases her up on the edge of the pool. She puts one of Bridget’s legs onto her shoulders and stands between them. <br/>“How loud do you think we can get out here?” Bridget asks wrapping her arms around Franky’s neck. <br/> “Guess we’re about to find out,” Franky says staring into her eyes seductively, then buries her head between Bridget’s thighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Franky what do you mean he’s not there?” Bea screams through the phone. “Where the fuck is, he?”<br/>“I don’t know,” Franky admits. “But I’m sure I can find him.”<br/>“Franky you need to go to the cops. You can’t protect him anymore,” Bea stresses.<br/>“Nah, I’m not gonna let Ferguson fuck up another life. Just give some time I can find him. Trust me, Red!” Franky hangs up and immediately calls Shane. <br/>“Stop hasslin’ me,” Shane barks through the phone.<br/>“Are you at the courthouse?” Franky asks. “Meet me somewhere and let me buy you a coffee or lunch or something.”<br/>“Nah, I got shit to do. I’m hanging up now.” Shane ends the call.<br/>“Fuck!” Franky yells as she gets in her car.<br/>When she arrives at the courthouse, she sees the large group of people gathered outside and the Wentworth broiler in front of the courthouse empty. She hurriedly searches for Shane until her eyes land on Frosty’s car in the car park, but Shane is not in it. She searches the scene until she finds Shane, luckily, he is easy to spot from the rest of the crowd.<br/>Franky runs up to Shane and grabs him by the neck, pulling him away from the court into the alley behind the courthouse. <br/>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Franky yells.<br/>“I wanna see Auntie Joan!” Shane yells.<br/>“Well, you can’t she’s already inside the court,” Franky says. <br/>“I’m not leaving,” Shane refuses.<br/>Franky grabs him again. “Okay, I’ll take you home myself. Come on!” <br/>Shane reaches behind him and pulls a gun, then points it at Franky. “You don’t tell me what to do, Franky!” he hollers.<br/>Surprised Franky backs away and raises both hands. “All right I got the message, Shane. Now put that gun down before you hurt someone.”<br/>“I’ma use it,” Shane asserts.<br/>“I believe ya,” Franky responds.<br/>“You fuckin’ used me, Franky!” Shane cries.<br/>“What the fuck you think Ferguson is doing now, huh?” Franky asks in a high-pitched tone. “Getting you to murder someone…for what?” <br/>“She doesn’t deserve to be in jail, Franky,” Shane naively expresses.<br/>“What the fuck has she been telling you? This is not for some fucking noble cause. She fuckin’ tricked you. She got inside your head and she fucked you up,” Franky explains.<br/>“You don’t know shit…” Shane mumbles.<br/>“She doesn’t care about you! She doesn’t care about anyone!” Franky argues. “You think your mum would wanna see you like this? You think she’d let you kill someone? No, she’d be doing everything to stop you. Cause you’re not a killer, Shane!”<br/>“You don’t know shit fuckin’ lawyer bitch. You people put me in ten foster homes,” Shane cries harder.<br/>“I know all about Foster homes, Shane,” Franky shares. <br/> “We’re not the same, Franky!” Shane declares.<br/>“No, we’re not cause you haven’t crossed that line yet. I did and I went to prison for a really long time. Trust me you don’t want that cause it nearly killed me. But you pull that trigger, and everything changes,” Franky advises.<br/>Shane keeps the gun pointed and remains quiet. <br/>“Now is where you decide who you are.” Franky starts crying. “Put it down, Shane, please! Put it down, mate!”<br/>Shane lowers the gun and starts sobbing, Franky rushes over to him, cradles him in her arms and takes the gun. <br/>“I’m sorry…I’m sorry!” Shane sobs.<br/>“It’s okay, you’re a good kid,” Franky says kissing his forehead.<br/>“I don’t wanna be in trouble,” Shane explains.<br/>“You’re not, I’ll cover for you with community service, Leslie is a good friend. Now get outta here.” Franky wipes his tears.<br/>Franky waits until Shane disappears, then puts the gun in the back of her waist. She stands there for a moment trying to get herself together. She wasn’t easily shaken up but that was so unexpected her nerves were shot. Once she finally stopped shaking, she goes back to her car and leaves the courthouse. She decides to discard the gun at the dumpster inside the lot where the abandoned train cars are located that she passes on her way to work every morning. </p><p>****</p><p>“So, you stopped him from killing Jesper but Jesper was still killed anyway,” Bea says sitting across from Franky in Wentworth’s visiting room. <br/>“Yeah, trusting a kid was too risky even for Ferguson. Now we’re all in danger,” Franky responds.<br/>“She’s already started. They don’t know if Allie’s gonna make it,” Bea expresses sadly.<br/>“Well, from what you told me Allie seems like a real fighter.” Franky takes Bea’s hand into hers and squeezes them. “You love her, right?” Bea nods. “Then don’t give up on her.”<br/>Bea shakes her head. “No way. I’ve never felt this way before, Franky. It’s nice.”<br/>“You know I understand that.” Franky smiles. “You deserve it, Red.”<br/>“Thanks.” Bea smiles. “Now back to this Shane kid. You need to report him, Franky,” Bea suggests. “He can’t be too good if he was ready to shoot you.”<br/>“He was never gonna shoot me,” Franky defends.<br/>“Usually when someone pulls a weapon on you, Franky. They intend to use it,” Bea says.<br/>“I got Shane taken care of, Red.”<br/>“You sure about that?” Bea eyes her wide eyed.<br/>“Positive. Now I gotta get back to work. Don’t worry about me, Red. I’m fine…Shane’s fine…and I’m sure Allie will be fine, too.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Now’s where you decide who you are…”<br/>“Put it down, mate.”<br/>Franky sits in her cubicle at the Legal Relief Secondary Office. She’d been working back and forth from the main office and the secondary office for the past two weeks as part of her trial work evaluation. She thought about how she’d not long ago stared down the barrel of a gun by the hands of a kid she truly cared about. As well as how close that same kid came to killing someone and for Joan Ferguson no less. Franky couldn’t stop replaying it in her head. Just as she was ready to put today’s events behind her, the receptionist informs her that she has a phone call. <br/>Franky picks up the office phone and presses line one. “Francesca Doyle speaking.”<br/>“Franky it’s me,” Bridget’s voice comes through the line sad and somber.<br/>“Gidge, what’s wrong?” Franky asks able to hear the distress in her tone. “Are you at that fuckin’ bar again? Do I need to come get you?”<br/>“Baby, I need you to listen,” Bridget says. “Matter of fact, when can you get home?”<br/>“Gidge, you know I don’t get off for another two hours,” Franky reminds.<br/>“I need you to come home, Franky,” Bridget states a little more composed.<br/>“Gidge, you’re starting to freak me out. What the fuck is going on?” Franky fusses.<br/>“Something happened and I can’t tell you over the phone. See if your boss will let you leave early. Tell him you have a family emergency,” Bridget instructs then hangs up before Franky can object.<br/>Franky sits for a moment still holding the phone, she finally hangs it up and heads to the supervisor’s office across the room.<br/>“Mr. Felder, I need to leave early. I have a family emergency,” Franky tells the older bloke behind the desk.<br/>“Have you finished your reports for today?” Mr. Felder asks.<br/>“Yeah, I was about to send them to you,” Franky comments.<br/>“Okay, fine you can leave, but don’t forget to sign out, time and reason,” Mr. Felder replies.<br/>Franky goes back to her desk, emails her completed client files for the day to Mr. Felder, then she gathers her things and leave the office headed straight home. </p><p>****</p><p>“Gidge!” Franky calls out when she arrives home and doesn’t see Bridget in the living room or kitchen.<br/>“I’m in here,” Bridget calls back from the bedroom.<br/>Franky hurries to the bedroom and stands in the doorway watching Bridget pace the floor. <br/>“I thought you had something to tell me?” Franky enters the bedroom and moves over to Bridget. “Or did you just call me home cause you’re horny?” Franky caresses Bridget’s breasts. <br/>Bridget grabs Franky’s wrists and moves her hands off her breasts, then guides her over to the bed. Bridget sits Franky down on the bed then stands in front of her. <br/>“I do have to tell you something, Franky. And I need you focus,” Bridget says.<br/>“So why are we in the bedroom? People usually confess important shit in the living room or the kitchen,” Franky states.<br/>“Less stuff for you to break in here,” Bridget admits.<br/>“So, what you gotta tell me? I can’t wait no more. The suspense is killing me,” Franky replies.<br/>“Okay I don’t really know how to tell you this, but I need you to promise to stay calm,” Bridget pleads.<br/>“I’m not making any promises until I know what the fuck is going on. Did something happen to my dad…my sister? You got cancer…don’t you?” Franky rambles getting impatient and irritated.<br/>“No, I don’t have cancer and your dad and sister are fine,” Bridget answers.<br/>“Well, spit it the fuck out, Gidge,” Franky orders.<br/>“Well, uh…this afternoon after Ferguson returned to Wentworth from court…” Bridget pauses to access Franky’s mood.<br/>Franky stares up at her confused. “And what? The bitch got out? I figured that would happen after Jesper was murdered,” Franky responds.<br/>“No, she didn’t get out. In fact, I don’t think she’ll be getting out anytime soon,” Bridget informs.<br/>“Why?” Franky shrugs.<br/>“Well, she…she…she and Bea got into an altercation…” Bridget pauses again and exhales deep. She had no idea telling Franky this would be so hard.<br/>Franky places a hand over her mouth. “Gidge…what the fuck happened to Red?” Franky stands up and walks over to Bridget and grabs her shoulders with both hands, staring into her eyes. “What the fuck happened to Red, Gidge?”<br/>“Ferguson stabbed her with a screwdriver,” Bridget finally blurts out.<br/>Franky backs away from Bridget with her mouth dropped. “But…but she’s fine, right?”<br/>Bridget slowly shakes her head. “I’m sorry, baby…she didn’t make it. They were too late…” Bridget stops talking and stares at the blank look on Franky’s face.<br/>Franky moves back from Bridget and falls down onto the edge of the bed. “That…that can’t be! Nah…nah, Bridget don’t tell me that shit. How’s that fuckin’ possible? I just saw her on my lunch break!” Franky rambles and her eyes fill with tears.<br/>Bridget stands between her legs and holds her face. “I know, baby…I know. I’m sorry. They’re still trying to figure out how it happened. But I wanted you to hear the news from me.”<br/>Franky’s fists and heart tightens at the exact same time. “I can’t fuckin’ believe this shit. Fuck… not Red!”<br/>Bridget feels Franky’s whole body tense up and sees her fighting back tears. She softly kisses her forehead. “Baby you don’t have to fight or hide your feelings. It’s okay to be angry. It’s okay to let go. It’s okay to cry…you don’t have to always be strong all the time.”<br/>“What’s the fuckin’ point?” Franky asks. “It’s all part of the universe’s plan, right?” Franky says as tears burn the corner of her eyes.<br/>“Yes, but it still doesn’t stop it from hurting,” Bridget advises.<br/>Franky unable to fight it any longer lets the tears fall, grab Bridget’s waist, rests her head onto her stomach and starts sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. </p><p>****</p><p>The Next Morning…</p><p>Franky awakes in Bridget’s arms. Bridget looks down at her and rubs her dark hair out of her face. “Morning, darling. How you feeling?” Bridget asks.<br/>“Ask me again in a few days,” Franky responds. “Still can’t believe Red’s dead.” Franky sighs.<br/>“I know, me neither,” Bridget agrees.<br/>“How’s my girls’ taking it?” Franky asks.<br/>They took it pretty hard, especially Maxine,” Bridget admits.<br/>“That was our Queen Bea,” Franky admits and slightly smiles. “Wentworth was never the same after she arrived and never will be again.” Franky sits up and stares down at Bridget. “At least she’s with her daughter now and can finally find peace.”<br/>“I gotta go to Wentworth for Grief counseling. But if you need me to stay here with you…” Bridget starts then pauses.<br/>“Nah, I gotta go talk to Mrs. Kesler and then I’m going to the hospital,” Franky informs.<br/>“Hospital? Why?” Bridget raises her brows.<br/>“For Allie. If she’s going to hear about Red’s death when she wakes up…if she wakes up. It should be from a friend. Not some fuckin’ screw or news channel,” Franky explains. “Red loved her and if the tables were turned I wouldn’t wanna hear about you dying from a stranger or fuckin’ screw.”<br/>“I got it, baby and I understand. That’s nice of you,” Bridget says. “And it makes sense.”<br/>“Guess we better get up and face this fucked up ass day.” Franky gets up and stretches then rubs her hands through her hair. “Fuck!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky enters Melbourne Memorial and goes over to the receptionist desk with her Legal Relief ID out. She knew only family, screws and legal reps were granted access to prisoners. <br/>The receptionist was a blonde haired, blue eyed, slim woman dressed in floral scrubs. “How can I help you?”<br/>“I’m here to see Allie Novak,” Franky says and flashes her badge. “I’m her Legal Aid rep. I’ve been requested by Wentworth to come see her and get a proper statement about what actually happened to her.” <br/>“Well, she’s still resting but if you must see her, I can’t stop you,” the receptionist replies. “She’s in room twenty-four B on the second floor.”<br/>“Thank you.” Franky smiles and heads toward the elevator. <br/>Franky arrives on Allie's floor and she's not surprised by the large male screw outside her door. She was thankful that he was new and didn't know who she was. She flashes her Legal Relief ID and enters room 24 B to find Allie in the hospital bed, asleep and attached to several machines. She knew she'd awakened from her coma because Bridget had told her that shortly after she arrived at Wentworth that morning but due to the amount of drugs in her system she was still out of it and due to the tube they had in throat she was likely to have a sore throat and issues talking. Franky looked down at the young face and shook her head.<br/>“Guess, Red liked em young, eh." She smiles thinking about her and Bridget and how Allie had fallen for the strong, sophisticated older woman same as she had. "She is pretty blonde, though." Franky strokes a finger through her hair, moving a few strands out of her and behind her ear.<br/>Franky pulls the chair in the room close to the bed and sits there for a while, playing games on her phone and watching and waiting. She waits so long she'd drifted off to sleep until the vibrating of her phone on her hip awakes her. She looks at the caller I.D. before answering.<br/>"Hey, Gidge." She whispers.<br/>"Hey, baby. Are you still at the hospital?"<br/>"Yeah, I really shouldn't be on the phone." Franky answers.<br/>"Okay, I'll make it quick. I'm not sure if you're up for this but being that Bea has no one listed as her next of kin since her daughter and husband are dead. Vera and I were just informed that someone has to identify her body at the morgue, or she'll be cremated, and her remains will be discarded," Bridget explains.<br/>This causes anger to rise inside Franky. "So, they're just gonna burn her and throw her away like garbage?"<br/>"It's messed up I know," Bridget agrees.<br/>"We can't let that happen, Gidge. She deserves better than that." Franky expresses. "Text me the information to the morgue."<br/>"What about Allie?" Bridget asks.<br/>"She's still knockout. I'll go take care of Bea and come back." Franky explains.<br/>"Okay, texting you now. Bye baby."<br/>"Bye, Gidge." Franky hangs up and instantly gets a text notification. <br/>Franky gathers her bag, gets up and leaves. As she exits the room, she stops in front of the screw.<br/>"I'll be back. Don't let anyone in to see her or speak to her other than her doctor or a nurse," she orders.<br/>The screw just nods his head in agreement and goes back to reading his magazine. </p><p>****</p><p>Franky enters the front door of the morgue and instantly feels the cold vibe of the atmosphere. She walks straight up to the front desk. The dark-haired guy behind the counter seems unbothered with his feet propped up and head laid back in the chair. <br/>"Keeping busy, I see," Franky greets.<br/>The guy quickly moves his feet back onto the floor and sits straight up. "Can I help you?"<br/>"Yes, I'm here to identify someone?" Franky answers.<br/>"Who and what's your relation to her?" The guy asks.<br/>"Bea Smith and I'm her sister." Franky lies hoping this will work. <br/>The guy rolls the chair over to the computer. "It says here her next of kin is dead."<br/>"That's because her next of kin listed was her husband. But in reality I'm her next of kin," Franky continues.<br/>"Well, that maybe the case but according this her body has already been identified and is being prepared to transport to the funeral home."<br/>"Who identified her body?" <br/>"That is classified information. Now if you'll excuse me I have…" he is cut off.<br/>"Have what...a nap you need to finish." Franky insults. "At least tell me what funeral home she is being transported to."<br/>“The funeral home is called Final Journey. And um…aren’t you that crazy broad that burned that guy’s face on that chef’s show?” the guy asks.<br/>Franky rolls her eyes, sucks her teeth, and turns to exit the morgue. “Piece of shit,” she mumbles as she steps through the double doors. </p><p>****</p><p>Franky sat in her car outside the morgue and pulled up the address for the Final Journey Funeral Home. As she searched the address a familiar face exits the front double doors to the morgue. She smiles and gets out of the car.<br/>"Mr. Jackson?" she says.<br/>"Hey, Franky. What are you doing here?" Will Jackson asks.<br/>"Someone had to identify Red's body. But I guess we both had the same idea."<br/>Will nodded. "Guess so. I couldn't let her be disappointed in death like she was in life."<br/>"I hear that. So, are you planning the funeral, too?" Franky asks.<br/>"Well, if I don’t no one else will. You wanna help?" Will offers.<br/>"I guess I can but first I gotta get back to the hospital so I can talk to Allie." Franky says.<br/>"Okay I'm headed to the funeral home to pay the bill. Can you meet me there first thing in the morning? Bea will need something to wear."<br/>"Gotcha I'm sure Bridget has something in our closet that she hasn't worn yet." Franky agrees and walks away.<br/>When she arrives back at the hospital surprisingly Allie is still asleep so she just paces the room then she stares out the window as it starts raining and thinks about all things she and Bea has been through.<br/>"We had some fuckin crazy times, Red." Franky whispers and chuckles. "I'ma miss you." She wipes at the tears forming in her eyes then she hears a light voice from behind her.<br/>"Where's Bea?" Allie asks softly, eyes searching the room.<br/>Franky hurries over to her and grabs her hand. "Hey, I'm…I'm Franky."<br/>"Where's Bea?" Allie asks again. <br/>"First things first do you remember what happened to you?" <br/>Allie shakes her head but Franky for some reason senses that she is lying but doesn't call her out on it. <br/>"Okay, well, you had an accident and you're in the hospital." Franky couldn't tell her about the overdose it wasn’t her place since she wasn’t a nurse or doctor. <br/>"And why are you here?" The blonde asks eyeing Franky closely.<br/>"Well, I was a good friend to Red…Bea. And something happened to her and I wanted you to hear it from me first."<br/>"What happened?"<br/>Franky exhales and releases deep. "I'm sorry, Allie but she was killed…" Franky pauses to gage her mood and sees her eyes quickly fill with tears. <br/>"Killed...by who? Please Franky what happened to Bea!" Allies voice gets louder.<br/>"She got into an altercation with Ferguson. Not sure of the details but Ferguson was caught standing over her with a bloody shiv and Red was on the ground…" Franky pauses getting sad all over again. <br/>"She's...Bea's dead!" Allie concludes Franky's statement. <br/>Franky just nods her head. Allie loses it, let's go of Franky's hand and sits up. She starts snatching the tube out of her nose and the IV out of her arm. <br/>"No...eh you can't do that," Franky says. <br/>"I gotta get outta here...I gotta get to Bea." Allie tries to get out of bed but before she can Franky puts her arms around her. "Get the fuck off and let me go…let me go!" Allie sobs.<br/>The screw pops his head in the door, before he can speak Franky waves him away then holds Allie tighter and kisses her head while trying to soothe her. She stands there holding and rocking Allie as she cries and sobs for the next fifteen minutes, until the nurse comes in and gives her a sedative shot knocking her out cold again. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s the fourth outfit Franky. It has to be something here…” Bridget fusses standing on her side of the bed, pulling clothes out of the closet and tossing them onto the bed. <br/>Franky shrugs. “Gidge, I don’t know shit about funerals.”<br/>“Well, what kind of style does Bea like?” Bridget asks.<br/>Franky shrugs again. “When she arrived at prison, she was dressed old and fancy.”<br/>Bridget puts her hands on her hips and scowls. “So, you think my style is old and fancy?”<br/>Franky chuckles. “Not about you, Gidge. Stay focused. Anyway, it gotta be something red to match her hair. Who’s gonna do her hair?”<br/>“Why don’t you do it? You’re pretty good at dyeing yours and mine,” Bridget reminds.<br/>“Red was the hairdresser not me,” Franky responds. “And I don’t wanna touch no dead body even if it is Red’s. Hell, I don’t even wanna see her like that. But I promised Mr. Jackson that I’d help.”<br/>“It was just a suggestion,” Bridget adds.<br/>Franky gets off her side of the bed and walks around to where Bridget stands. She wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her close then kisses her neck. “All this talk about funerals and death is making me…” <br/>Bridget reaches her hand back covering Franky’s mouth. “If you say horny, I swear to God…” Bridget warns.<br/>“What?” Franky kisses her neck. “I am horny,” Franky admits. “And I’m tired of being sad and talking about sad shit. And I still got days of sad shit ahead of me. So, I wanna make love and put my mind at ease for one night.”<br/>Bridget turns facing Franky and smiles. “I understand that.” Without warning Bridget turns Franky toward the bed and starts kissing her as they back up. Franky pushes the clothes onto the floor and lays down. Bridget lays over her and looks down into her face. “Let me put your mind at ease then, baby. Just relax!”<br/>Franky grabs her hair and kisses her softly. “I fuckin’ love you.”<br/>Bridget kisses her lips shushing her. “Relaxing means being quiet. Now shush and let me work, darling.”<br/>Franky stares into her deep blue eyes and blushes flashing her three dimples.” So, fuckin’ sexy when you’re bossy.”<br/>Bridget unbuttons Franky’s blouse and snatches it open. She unsnaps her bra that’s fastened in the front and caresses her breast with the dice tattoo on it while taking her other breast into her mouth and gently teasing the nipple with the tip of her tongue. <br/>Franky throws her head back, enjoying the touch of Bridget hands and feel of her lips all over her body.  “God this feels so fuckin’ good!” Franky moans barely above a whisper.<br/>“It’s okay, baby. You can make some noise,” Bridget instructs.<br/>Bridget moves down and kisses her stomach while sliding her hand down to her khaki pants and unbuttoning them. <br/>“Need help, Gidge?” Franky asks, eases her hands down onto the side of her pants.<br/>Bridget stops and smacks her hands away. “You’re supposed to be relaxing remember.” Bridget slides her pants down and removes her pants and shoes. Then comes back up and starts kissing her neck as her fingers roam over Franky’s center, down to her undies, then slips two fingers inside her opening, stroking her G-spot.<br/>“Aahhh…Jesus…Gidge!” Franky moans louder. “Shit…you feel so fuckin’ good!” Franky gyrates her hips as Bridget’s tongue finds her clit and her fingers plunge deeper and more intensely. “Gidge! Gidge! Shit…Gidget!” The dark-haired woman came all over her lover’s face enticing her to go even further. </p><p>****</p><p>Franky awakes to rumbling and rustling sounds. She opens her eyes and scans the room, finding Bridget bent over in the doorway of the closet dressed in one of Franky’s tank tops and a pair of her favorite undies, a habit Bridget was fond of and that Franky had gotten used to and stopped fussing about a long time ago. <br/>Bridget hearing her stir in the bed, turns around with a red heel in each hand and a smile on her face. “Morning, beautiful,” Bridget greets, then walks over, climbs onto the bed and leans in kissing Franky’s lips.<br/>Franky grabs her waist and pulls Bridget over to her. “Your lips taste minty.”<br/>“It’s called dental hygiene,” Bridget jokes. “And we don’t have time for no funny business, missy. You have to meet Will soon, right?”<br/>Franky softly pinches her ass and bites her lips. “I got your funny business when I get back today, Spunky. Now what’s with the shoes?” Franky comments. <br/>“I found the perfect dress for Red…” Bridget begins.<br/>Franky raises her hand and shakes her head. “Uh-uh, Gidge, you don’t get to call her that. I’m the only one who calls her Red.”<br/>“Oh, sorry, I found the perfect dress for…Bea. And these are the only decent pair of red shoes that I have, and they are a perfect match,” Bridget continues. “One of these days when you’re feeling up to it, you’re going to have to tell me why you call her Red.”<br/>Franky gets out of bed and stretches while looking at Bridget. “Not a big mystery Gidge. She came into Wentworth with bright red, curly hair. I loved the color soon as I laid eyes on her. From day one I called her Red…me and only me… no one else.”<br/>Bridget laughs a girlie laugh. “You and your special nicknames for people.”<br/>Franky holds up a finger. “People I care about.”  <br/>“You don’t care about Ferguson, but you call her the Freak,” Bridget reminds.<br/>“Red gave that bitch that name,” Franky replies.<br/>“And Vinegar Tits,” Bridget adds.<br/>Franky busts out laughing. “Booms gave Vera that nickname and they just resonate.”<br/>Bridget shakes her head, and also laughs.<br/>“Where’s that dress? Can you fold it and put it and the shoes in a bag? I’ma hit the shower real quick,” Franky says headed to the bathroom.<br/>“So, do you want me to go with you?” Bridget yells into the bathroom standing at the open door. <br/>Franky slides the shower door open and peaks her head out, smiling, while massaging cocoa butter shampoo in her hair. “I think me, and Mr. Jackson got it handled. Besides the girls need you, Gidge. And I need to go make sure Allie is doing okay today.” <br/>“How’s is she?” Bridget walks over to the shower door and stands a few feet away from Franky’s face. She grabs the towel off the rack and wipes the soap trickling down her forehead, so it doesn’t get into her eyes. <br/>“Thanks…and she’s doing as good as expected. They had to sedate her once I told her about Red. Hopefully, she’ll cope a little better today,” Franky replies.<br/>“And how are you coping today?” Bridget caresses her face.<br/>“Ask me again in a couple hours. Now let me get this soap off my hair so I can finish up and get outta here.” Franky says.<br/>“Yeah, cause seeing you like this is starting to turn me on,” Bridget admits and gently rubs her hands along Franky’s stomach, all the way down her hips trailing them over her Cherry Blossom tattoo.      <br/>“Well, you can always get in here with me, ya know,” Franky offers.<br/>Bridget shakes her head. “We’ll never get outta here if I do that.” She kisses Franky’s lips, then turns and exits the bathroom. </p><p>****</p><p>Franky arrives at the funeral home just in time to see Will pulling up on his motorcycle. She grabs the dress bag out of the passenger seat, gets out of the car, and walks over to where he parks, waiting for him to remove his helmet before finally speaking.<br/>"Nice, Mr. Jackson. Really nice. I'm feeling this whole biker dude vibe you got going on." Franky jokes.<br/>"Good morning, Franky," Will greets.<br/>"Is it really…a good morning?" Franky asks.<br/>Will looks down at the dress bag in her hand. "Well, let's get on in there and…" he pauses and exhales deeply.<br/>Franky takes him by the hand and guides him toward the funeral home entrance. Once inside they are immediately greeted by a white, light-brown haired female with brown eyes.<br/>"Welcome to Final Journey." The lady extends her hand. "My name is Deborah. How may I assist you today?" <br/>"We are here to make arrangements for Bea Smith." Franky says taking charge since Mr. Jackson seems to be at a loss for words. <br/>"Yes, Smith we started preparing her body last night. So, what are we thinking for the service?" Deborah states and questions. <br/>Now Will finally takes charge. "Just a small gathering at the cemetery where her daughter is buried. In fact, if we can get her buried next to her daughter Debbie Smith that will be great."<br/>"Okay, follow me to my office please." Deborah turns and escorts them to the back where the office is located. "What are your wants for cosmetics?" <br/>Franky passes her the dress bag. "Clothes and shoes are in there. No makeup just red lip gloss and her hair needs to be freshly curly and hair color needs to match the dress, shoes and gloss." <br/>Deborah nods. "Got it. So, what are we thinking about caskets and floral arrangements?" <br/>"Something red," Franky answers before Will has a chance to speak. “With a photo of her on the stone.”<br/>"And white and red Rose's on top of the casket. With single white and red Rose's for the guests to lay on the casket and headstone."<br/>"Any specific color for the stone?"<br/>Both Franky and Will shake their head. <br/>"How long does it take to make the stone?" Franky asks. <br/>"For standard four weeks but if rushed it can be done in three," Deborah answers. <br/>"Okay. Can she be laid to rest and the stone laid on the same day?" Will asks. <br/>"Yes, that can be arranged." <br/>"Can we see her after she's finally dressed and everything?" Franky asks.<br/>"If you'd like to," Deborah comments.<br/>"Yes, we'd like to. How long will it take to have her dressed?" Franky continues.<br/>"Forty-eight hours but we need to keep her on chill until the service. We will call you once preparations are finalized." Deborah looks at Will and Franky.<br/>"How much is this going to cost…" Franky starts <br/>Will cuts her off. "I will be paying the bill. Once we finalize all arrangements."<br/>Deborah nods and passes them a book full of caskets and floral arrangements. <br/>Franky flips through it and sighs hard then looks over at Will. "Had no clue there were so many fuckin options," She whispers.<br/>"I did," Will whispers. "Been here before."<br/>Franky smirks lightly knowing the message in his unspoken words. "So, how you paying for this?" <br/>"I got some extra money stashed that I'd put aside for emergencies. If this isn't an emergency, what is?"<br/>"Gotcha." Franky nods and points at a red, steel casket with silver handles. "This the one, it screams Red."<br/>"Fine, that one it is." Will says disregarding the $999.00 price tag under it. Will knew from previous funeral planning that caskets were the most expensive after that everything else was smooth sailing depending on the service you choose. "And this is what we want inscribed on the headstone."<br/>Loving Mother of Debbie Smith<br/>Together Forever<br/>They Loved Each Other To The Moon And Back… </p><p>****</p><p>“So, what are you doing while we wait?” Will asks Franky as they exit the Funeral home.<br/>“I’m gonna go check on Allie,” Franky responds.<br/>“How is she doing?” Will asks.<br/>“Honestly, I dunno,” Franky admits. “That fuckin’ Freak man.”<br/>“I know…I know, Franky. Keep me informed on Allie’s progress.”<br/>“I will.”<br/>Franky arrives at Allie’s room to find a female screw guarding her room this time. Franky flashes her Legal Aid ID badge and is cleared to go in. Allie sits up in the bed with the TV but no sound coming from it as she stares out the window. <br/>“Didn’t think you’d be back,” Allie says not looking away from the window.<br/>“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Franky states.<br/>“Okay…that’s fuckin’ hilarious,” Allie snaps.<br/>“I’m sorry, wrong choice of words. I wanted to make sure you were coping better. Are you coping better?” Franky says.<br/>“I just keep thinking about Bea,” Allie admits as her eyes fill with tears.<br/>“I get that. Me too,” Franky admits moving over to sit in the chair by her bed.<br/>“Have you seen Bea since…” Allie is unable to complete her sentence.<br/>Franky nods, then moves closer and takes her hand. “I’ve seen her and we’re taking good care of her, I promise.”<br/>The tears pour down Allie’s face. “Will you let me know how much I love her?”<br/>Franky nods and lets her own tears fall. She spends the next couple hours just sitting with Allie, discussing any and everything that could take their mind off the sadness and pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't do well with funerals even when writing them so I hope this chapter is not too short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Few Weeks Later…</p><p>Franky stands in front of the full-length mirror on the closed bathroom door, taking the black suede jacket off again. This was her second time putting it on over the long sleeve black shirt and taking it off. She also wore black slacks, black boots, black nail polish and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a black scrunchee. The only thing that wasn’t black was the diamond necklace around her neck.<br/>Bridget steps into the bedroom, holding a mug with steam rising from it. “Here I thought you could use this to help calm your nerves.”<br/>“Coffee?” Franky asks turning away from the mirror. <br/>“I said calm your nerves, not get them riled all the way up. It’s honey chamomile and peppermint tea with lemon and mint leaves.”<br/>“Thanks, guess it’ll do.” Franky takes the mug and sips a little of the tea. “Um…good.”<br/>“You look dressed for the occasion,” Bridget comments.<br/>“It’s a funeral…what else am I supposed to wear? Don’t people wear black to these things?” Franky explains.<br/>“When my uncle died, I wore red. It was a celebration for me in more ways than one,” Bridget replies. “I told my parents I was too sad to wear black. Honestly, I was so happy that he was dead. I didn’t wanna wear black and be sad and gloomy like everyone else. I know that’s a horrible fucking thing to say.” <br/>Franky walks over to Bridget as she sits on the edge of the bed. She places the mug down on the nightstand, then kneels in front of Bridget, caressing her face. “You are truly a saint, ya know.”<br/>“How is that?” Bridget stares into Franky’s sea green eyes.<br/>“Cos you spend damn near the majority of your life being concerned about everyone else’s feelings, but somehow don’t feel like you have a right to express yours. Nah, fuck that Gidge. You say and feel whatever the fuck you want to. And no, I don’t think you’re horrible. Had it been me I woulda killed that piece of shit before he had the chance to die from cancer. And I woulda been gutted at my parents for not protecting me and making it impossible for me to tell them what happened. I’m still gutted about that myself. Fuck you uncle if there is a hell, I hope he’s there suffering the worse possible pain.” <br/>“Okay, damn tell me how you really feel,” Bridget says and kisses Franky’s lips. “Speaking of feelings. How are you feeling today? Besides your indecisiveness about putting that jacket on over that shirt.” Now Bridget caresses her face and strokes it gently as they hold each other’s gaze. “I know you may have a hard time putting your feelings into words. Just remember it’s okay to hurt. It’s okay to feel it and it’s okay to cry…don’t fight it. You don’t have to be strong today, Francesca.”<br/>Franky moves Bridget’s hand off her face, kisses her lips and stands up. “Don’t really know how I feel at the moment, Gidge. I do know I hate the fact that I gotta see Red like that…in a fuckin’ box, but what choice do I got?”<br/>“I wish I could be there with you, baby.” Bridget exhales. “To comfort you and help you.”<br/>Franky grabs the mug and takes another sip of tea. “Nah, Gidge the girls need you more than ever. I’m strong enough to shoulder my pain alone at least for a little while.”<br/>Bridget gets off the bed and hugs her. “I’m coming straight back after the memorial, I promise. And…” Bridget grabs the jacket Franky laid on the chaise and helps her slide it on. “This jacket looks hella sexy on ya.”<br/>“Well, guess I gotta wear it then, eh?” Franky smiles and kisses Bridget’s lips softly.</p><p>**** </p><p>Knock! Knock! Knock!</p><p>Franky sits in her car, parked alongside of the cemetery. Her hands cover her face as a knock on her car window disturbs her. She removes her hands, looks up and sees Alan. She opens the door, gets out of the car, and immediately leans in hugging him. “Thanks for coming, Dad.<br/>“How ya feeling?” Alan asks.<br/>“Can everyone please stop fuckin’ asking me that?” Franky snaps. “Sorry but I feel like I have answered that question a hundred times this week.”<br/>“I understand, just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Alan responds.<br/>“Are you still gonna help carry Red’s coffin?” Franky asks. Alan nods. “Let’s go then.”<br/>Franky slowly makes her way to the area that has been set up for Bea’s service. She watches Will, Alan and men from the funeral home remove Bea’s casket from the hearse. As they slowly walk Bea’s casket over to the grave that has been previously dug for her, Vera comes over from the other side of the cemetery and stands next to Franky.<br/>“If you ask me how I’m doing, I’ma scream,” Franky says before Vera can open her mouth. <br/>“I was just going to say hi, Franky. And it’s nice to see you. It’s been a while,” Vera comments.<br/>“Yeah, wish it was on better circumstances,” Franky admits. “Since it ain’t what are you gonna do about that fuckin’ Freak?” <br/>“She’s still in the slot and no order has come down from the Crown yet, but we should hear something in a few days. She will pay for what she did, Franky,” Vera sounds confident.<br/>Franky chuckles sarcastically. “Yeah, we’ll see.”<br/>Franky remains quiet and makes a cross symbol over her chest as the men sets Bea casket in the proper place, removes the large bouquet of red and white roses on top of it and one of the men from the funeral home opens the head, revealing the final view of Bea Smith. <br/>The funeral home provided a chaplain to conduct the service. The white, chubby, bald head man stands over the casket and anoints Bea’s head with oil then says a silent prayer over her holding a handheld cross. After anointing her the chaplain turns to the people in attendance, closes his eyes and starts speaking out loud, “Lord we gather here today to pay final respects to Bea Smith. We thank you for Bea Smith’s life and the years we shared with her. We lift her to you today asking that you take care of her henceforth. Please give us the strength to move forward knowing that she is at eternal peace. From ashes she was created and to ashes she shall return, Amen.”<br/>Everyone in attendance says, “Amen.”<br/>“If there is anyone else who’d like to speak or get a final look at Bea before we seal the coffin please step forward,” the chaplain said.<br/>Will stands and walks over to the casket looking down on Bea for a moment before finally speaking, “When Bea entered Wentworth, I knew she didn’t belong there. But sometimes in life we face circumstances that are out of our control. In Bea’s case her choices were purely to protect herself and her daughter. So, I made it my mission to do whatever I could to protect her while she was at Wentworth. However, as I stand here today, I realize that I failed her. I’m sorry Bea and I’ll spend rest of my life regretting it.” Will steps over to the casket and starts crying as he looks down at Bea and places a white rose on her chest.<br/>Franky steps up next and as she looks down at Bea dressed in all red with her red hair neat and dangling slightly over her shoulders, the tears she has held in all day burn the corner of her eyes. “When I met Red, I thought she was a prissy bitch, but I loved her hair. In fact, to be honest secretly I had a girl crush on Red, but I never breathed a word about that to anyone until today. We had some rough times in the beginning. A place like Wentworth changes people even people like Bea Smith. In trying to establish who was the baddest bitch was we bumped heads quite a few times. But eventually we worked things out and came to a mutual understanding and started building a friendship. I can honestly say there will always be a special place in my heart for Bea ‘Red’ Queen Bea’ Smith. She saved me so many times and I will never be able to thank her enough. But at least I can feel better knowing she’s found peace and not spending the rest of her life in a shithole like Wentworth and that she has been reunited with Debbie, wherever that maybe. See you on the flipside, Red.” Franky takes two red roses out of the vase that stands on either side of Bea’s coffin and places one red rose on her chest and another red rose on her headstone directly in front of her grave, then she finally let her tears flow and feels the pain just like Bridget instructed her to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: I saw one episode on Wentworth where Franky was smoking something that looked like a joint as she and Boomer were walking on the yard. In this chapter, I decide to revisit her sometimes use of Marijuana. Sorry upfront if anyone is offended.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't know what they call joints or blunts in Australia so again sorry upfront if I got it wrong! </p><p>Other than that enjoy the story and feel free to leave feedback. </p><p>Happy Holidays if I don't post again before Christmas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m at lunch, Gidge. I promise I’m fine,” Franky says into the phone.<br/>It had been two days since Bea Smith’s funeral and instead of sitting home alone, trying to fight the pain Franky decided to go back to work. Even though, both Kesler and Felder had given her the week off if needed for further grieving.<br/>“I just think you went back too soon, babe. Grief happens in stages and rushing to get back to normal only makes those stages much harder,” Bridget says.<br/>“Bridget stop worrying so much or you’re gonna add to my grief. I will see ya tonight, love ya.”<br/>“Love ya, too, babe.<br/>They end the call, then Franky stares up at the person sitting across from her. “Sorry about that, my fiancé just wanted to check up on me,” Franky says putting her phone face down on the table. “So, where were we?”<br/>Mike Pennisi smiles totally captivated by Franky. He’d been watching and keeping tabs on her for months. Every day she seemed to get prettier. He didn’t know if his infatuation was lust, hate or all of the above. Either way he was glad to be sitting up close and personal with her at this very moment. <br/>“You were asking me what happened to the show,” Mike Pennisi replies. “Well, after the incident no one wanted to deal with the backlash. I couldn’t do it of course due to my healing and physical and mental therapy so the show was cancelled. Then shortly after that my career went to shit.” Mike laughs and points at his scorched face. “I mean no one wanna see this face on their TV screen.” The smile fades and his face scowls, a little.<br/>Franky sighs deeply. “I’m so sorry, Mike. I think about what I did to you all the time and how much I fucked up your life.” Franky rubs her hands through her hair. “I was so fucked up back then. And that anger had control of me, but…”<br/>“I knew that.” Mike cuts in admittingly. “Why do you think I pushed you so hard. It was reality TV and for good TV you need drama. And the viewers loved it. The ratings were through the roof, they still love it. People watch the videos all the time on the net,” Mike explains then looks down at Franky’s necklace that she’s holding and rotating in her hand.<br/>“What’s that?” Mike asks.<br/>“It’s a kite. It means freedom,” Franky explains smiling.<br/>“Freedom?” Mike repeats. “That’s nice.”<br/>“Yeah, well, I guess I should get outta here. I need to get back to work.” Franky stands and starts gathering her things.<br/>“You have to leave so soon?” Mike asks his eyes bulged like a kid on Christmas. <br/>“I’m not even supposed to be speaking to you, right now, Mike. It’s a breach of my parole. But I meant everything I said, I am truly sorry for what I did to you and for fucking up your life.”<br/>“Well, it was nice seeing you Francesca Doyle. And thanks for the apology it is really appreciated.”<br/>Franky leaves the café not looking back, thinking her issues with Mike Pennisi were finally concluded. Franky smiles as she gets in the car feeling like a weight has been lifted. She can’t wait to get home and share the news with Bridget.</p><p>****</p><p>“Francesca always demonstrates a winning attitude. She consistently exceeds expectations. Her proficiency in data analysis is only surpassed by her excellent communication skills.” Franky blushes as she finishes reading Bridget her job evaluation progress. <br/>Bridget smiles wide, stands, and claps her hands. Then she closes the space between she and Franky. “You are a cunning linguist.” She holds her face and kisses her lips.<br/>Franky laughs and playfully pushes her away. “You’re a dirty bird, Gidge.”<br/>Bridget laughs louder and walks around the bar over to the wine counter. “Red or white, darling?”<br/>Franky sits down on one of the chairs behind the bar. “I’ll stick with red, eh.”<br/>As Bridget grabs a bottle of Shiraz and starts filling their glasses, Franky takes this time to inform her about Mike. <br/>“I saw Mike Pennisi today…at the café where I get my lunch,” Franky slowly explains.<br/>Bridget stares into her face, shocked. “Shit! Did he see you?”<br/>“We grabbed a coffee together,” Franky admits.<br/>This immediately worries Bridget, and it is evident on her face. She can’t help going into professional mode. “Franky that’s a breach of your parole!”<br/>“And living with my prison psychologist isn’t?” Franky reminds.<br/>“What if he reports you to the board?” Bridget asks still skeptical.<br/>“He won’t.” Franky shrugs. “I needed that, Gidge. It helped us! I feel like a weight has been lifted…I feel…I feel free. You were right, making amends is very powerful and liberating.”<br/>Bridget leans on the counter and gazes into Franky’s eyes seeing the innocence in them. She smiles and passes her the glass of wine. “I’m still a little worried. But I’m glad that happened for you. I’m glad you feel free and liberated. I guess we have two things to drink to tonight. Your freedom and liberation and that you completed your one-year job evaluation a month before the year cut off period. They are right about one thing, baby. You definitely exceed all expectations. I am so proud of you…so proud to be with you and proud to be in love with you.” </p><p>****</p><p>Franky arrives at work the next day to find Mike Pennisi approaching her in the car park. This catches Franky off guard. “How the fuck do you know where I work?”<br/>“I have my ways,” Mike answers. “I was hoping we could continue our conversation from the other day?”<br/>“Mike, I told you we can’t. I can’t be seen with you,” Franky reminds.<br/>“Why, because of my face? That you fucked up!” Mike implies very loudly.<br/>“No, because it’s a breach of my parole. Just talking to you here…now, could get me put back in prison,” Franky responds also getting louder.<br/>“Like you haven’t breached your parole before many times,” Mike accuses. “Bitch you owe me,” he snaps and grabs Franky’s arm trying to stop her from walking away.<br/>Franky turns around quickly with a frown on her face and voice full of rage. “Fuck off and stay the fuck away from me!” she yells.<br/>She enters her office and gets settles at her desk while at the same time trying to settle her nerves. As she feels like she’s ready to put the altercation with Mike behind her, her office phone rings, before she can speak his voice booms in her ear.<br/>“Do you think it’s that fucking easy?” Mike barks.<br/>“Mike what do you want from me?” Franky asks getting stressed.<br/>“I want some of your time, Francesca,” Mike blurts. “You’re ashamed of my face, aren’t you? That’s why you don’t wanna be seen with me? Well, I want you to know what’s it’s been like to be me,” Mike fusses with venom in his voice.<br/>“How am I supposed to do that?” Franky whispers.<br/>“You don’t wanna piss me off, Francesca. I’d hate to have to squeal on everything that I know about you,” he threatens. “It wouldn’t be good for you if someone found out that you live with that elderly girlfriend who was once your psychologist. And I’d hate for her or you to end up like your fuckin’ curly, red-headed friend. Condolences by the way!”<br/>Franky hangs up on Mike, her hands shake as her nerves become rattled all over again. She is backed against a corner and don’t know what to do. As if things weren’t bad enough, she leaves the office later that day and finds an envelope on her windshield that was identical to the one she’d found months prior when she first started living with Bridget. She looks inside to see numerous of photos of her and Bridget on dates, at restaurants, at grocery stores, on their weekly walks and at their jobs.<br/>“Shit!” Franky whispers. “It was him this whole time.” She takes the envelope and gets into her car.</p><p>****</p><p>“So, how is Franky doing?” Bryan Westfall asks Bridget as she talks on the phone on her way home for the day.<br/>“She puts on a brave face but she’s still grieving, and she thinks I don’t know it,” Bridget replies. <br/>“Just make sure she’s taking care of herself and not forcing it. And be patient with her, Bridget,” her brother instructs.<br/>“I’m always patient with her, Bryan,” Bridget corrects.<br/>“Good, and for the record you’re the therapist by the way and I’m the heart surgeon. Or did you forget that?” Bryan jokes.<br/>“Well, sometimes I need an ear to vent to. I don’t want Franky to worry about me, right now with everything she has going on.” Bridget looks into her rearview mirror and sees a car riding too close to her bumper. “Talk to you later, Bryan. Thanks again!” She hangs up and speeds the car a little. <br/>The car on her bumper speeds up as well and slightly bangs into her rear. <br/>“What the fuck?” Bridget says looking into the rearview mirror. She can’t see who the driver is because the windows are tinted but the car looks like an Infiniti. She speeds up and the car speeds up again also. As she turns on the street headed to her house, the car also turns and side swipes her almost pushing her off the road. Bridget stops the car and sits with both hands on the steering wheel and her hands shaking. The car blows its horn and speeds off out of sight. <br/>Bridget sits for a while breathing in and out through her nose, when she’s finally calmed enough, she cranks the car and continues the drive home. When she arrives home, she smells a strong aroma attacking her nose as soon as she steps onto the porch. She opens the door, Franky sits on the couch, holding a spliff and breathing smoke through her nose. <br/>“Thought we agreed you weren’t gonna do that again after the first time when Bea was killed?” Bridget recalls.<br/>“I need it today, Gidge. So, please don’t give me shit,” Franky says. Then she notices Bridget’s shaky hands, disheveled hair and deer caught in the headlights look on her face. “You look like you need to hit this yourself.” Franky extends the spliff.<br/>“You are crazy, but you are so right I do need something to take the edge off. What the hell, eh? At least it’s legal and not no hard white shit.” Bridget takes the spliff and moves to sit next to Franky on the couch.<br/>“Rough day at the office, Gidge?” Franky questions watching her take a long pull and breath the smoke out of her nose like Franky showed her the last time they smoked together. “And I would never give you no hard white shit.” <br/>“Gotcha.” Bridget smiles slightly then takes another pull. “Someone tried to run me off the road on the way home,” Bridget confesses and immediately regrets it when she sees the vicious frown that engulfs Franky’s face.<br/>“Are you fuckin’ serious?” Franky’s eyes bulge and Bridget passed the spliff back to her. “Who the fuck was it?”<br/>Bridget shrugs. “Don’t know the windows were dark. But it was strange…like they wanted to run me off the road.”<br/>Franky rubs her free hand through her hair. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Bridget about Mike, but she knew she had to say something to rid her confusion. “I think it was Mike Pennisi.”<br/>Bridget shoots Franky a quick glance and raises a finger. “I’ma getting a little buzzed so I might be tripping. But did I hear you say Mike Pennisi? Why would he try to kill me, Franky?”<br/>“Relax drama queen, you’re not dead. I just assume it was him because he accosted me at work today saying some crazy shit,” Franky blurts. She decides to leave out the photos. She figured Mike has Bridget paranoid and scared shitless enough. “I’ma kill that fucker. It’s one thing to fuck with me but he crossed the line fuckin’ with my girl…”<br/>Bridget puts a hand over Franky’s mouth, shushing her. “Don’t you dare. You are finally getting your life together. We don’t need anything…anyone ruining that. So, you stay away from that man. Do you hear me?”<br/>Franky not sure she can make that promise takes another pull from the spliff and passes it back to Bridget. “You good?” she asks. Bridget nods and takes a deep pull. “You sure?”<br/>“I’m sure, Franky, baby I’m good.” She pushes her down on the couch, then lays back, resting her head on Franky’s chest. <br/>Franky cradles an arm around her and pulls her close. “I’d fuckin’ lose it if anything happened ever happens to you, Gidge,” Franky says between pulls.<br/>Bridget looks up at her and caresses her face. “I know, baby. I know! I feel the same way. Now pass it back,” Bridget commands reaching for the spliff.<br/>“Here, Bossy.” Franky laughs and passes it back to Bridget. <br/>Bridget takes a pull, blows out smoke then looks up at Franky. “You…you’re a bad influence on me,” she jokes.<br/>Franky tickles Bridget’s stomach making her release a girlie giggle between pulls, then she gently bites the top of her ear. “I got your bad influence, Spunky.” Franky leans down and licks her neck. “You’re a good influence on me. So, guess we’re a perfect match.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky tired of tossing and turning gets out of bed slowly and quietly. Hearing the rapid pitter patter of rain, then the echoing eruption of thunder and lightning she walks across the room, over to the window and shuts the open curtains. Then she exits the bedroom leaving the door slightly cracked. She pulls out the bottom kitchen drawer that they rarely use where she’s hidden the envelope with the photos in it. She takes the photos out and looks at them once more, then puts them back.<br/>“Fuck you, Mike Pennisi,” Franky grumbles. “And to think I felt sorry for your Scarface looking ass.” She shakes her head at the audacity.<br/>Franky pours herself a glass of wine and walks over to the dining room table. She sits down and takes a sip of the wine. Then buries her face in her hands and mediates as she listens to the sounds of the rain pouring on the roof and down the windows.</p><p>****</p><p>Bridget stirs and reaches over and touches the semi warm space where Franky was supposed to be. Feeling it empty she opens her eyes and eases out of bed into her slippers. She tiptoes into the front of the house where she sees Franky at the dining room table, head down, her dark hair draped all over the place and Franky’s hands covering her face.<br/>Franky thought Bridget was still sleeping until she feels her soft hands on her shoulders, causing her to shiver a little. <br/>“Didn’t mean to scare you, babe.” Bridget gently rubs her back.<br/>“It’s cool.” Franky removes her hands from her face and looks up at Bridget. “Sorry if I woke you.”<br/>“Can’t sleep?” Bridget asks. Franky shakes her head and deeply exhales. “You thinking about Bea?” Franky slowly nods. Bridget drapes her arms around Franky’s neck and snuzzles her nose into her neck. “I know you hate cliches. But time does heal all wounds. Even if it doesn’t seem like it right now.”<br/>Franky removes Bridget’s arms off her neck, gets out of the chair and hugs Bridget, as she gazes into her eyes. “Bea’s fate…that coulda been me,” Franky admits as her eyes fill with tears.<br/>Bridget drapes her arms around Franky’s neck and Franky folds her arms around her waist pulling her close. <br/>Bridget shakes her head. “No, that never would have been you. You always had hope. Now you’re alive! We’re happy! And I’m loving my life. I love my soon to be wife even more.” Bridget holds her face. “If I could take all your pain away, I would. I hate seeing you like this.”<br/>Franky holds Bridget’s face. “I know, and I love you more than I’ll ever be able to express. I just want us to be happy and safe, Gidge.”<br/>Bridget nods and wipes Franky’s tears with her hand. “And we will be. We will be baby. Now let’s go back to bed, my love.” </p><p>****</p><p>Franky sits outside of the address she’d Googled and as her thoughts begin to roam, she realizes being there is a mistake. She puts the car in gear but before she’s able to pull off the passenger side door is snatched open. Mike appears over her like a raging maniac in a horror flick, wielding a chef’s blowtorch, aimed directly at Franky’s face.<br/>“What the fuck! Get the fuck out you psycho!” Franky yells and grabs his hand with the torch in it and his neck with her other hand.<br/>“You wanna know what my life has been like?” Mike barks. “How ‘bout I burn that pretty fucking face of yours?”<br/>“Mike please…” Franky begins to plead.<br/>“You ruined my life, Franky!” Mike yells.<br/>Franky scratches his neck, then grabs his arm banging it against the rolled down car window seal repeatedly until he drops the torch, then she kicks him out of the car and speeds off.<br/>Franky is too rattled to return to work after what was supposed to be her lunch break, so she gets the go ahead from her bosses to take the rest of the evening off. As they know she is still grieving. Franky returns home and peels off her clothes, then hurries to the toilet and releases all fluids from her stomach. She hadn’t been drinking alcohol so she figured she was spewing up because of the fear that Mike Pennisi almost scorched her face today and the evil look in his eyes wouldn’t leave her mind.<br/>After spewing up a second time Franky is able to finally get off the floor. She showers, brushes her teeth and rinses her mouth out, then crawls into the bed wearing nothing but socks, a bra and undies and pulls the covers up close just letting her mind roam, not knowing how to react to anything anymore.<br/>Bridget wraps up a session with a client who’d tried to commit suicide after the death of her brother. Right as the client was leaving, her cell phone on the desk rings. <br/>“Franky,” Bridget answers since it was one of the numbers from the Legal Aid Office where she works. <br/>“Bridget this is Mrs. Kesler,” the lady responds.<br/>“Mrs. Kesler! Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Franky?” Bridget rambles.<br/>“That’s what I wanted to ask you. She was on her lunch break but decided to go home early. I know her friend was killed so I just want to keep you abreast with everything going on. And let her know we understand, and we support her,” Mrs. Kesler continues. <br/>“Thank you, Mrs. Kesler.” Bridget ends the call.<br/>She lets her boss at the main office know that she has to leave early due to a family emergency. When she arrives home, she sees Franky’s car in her designated parking spot. <br/>“Franky!” she calls out as she strolls through the house. Getting no response and not seeing Franky in the front of the house, she heads to the bedroom. <br/>Franky lays on her side, her head propped up on her hand as she stares at the blank TV screen.<br/>“It works better if you turn it on, babe,” Bridget jokes grabbing the remote.<br/>“I don’t want it on,” Franky replies.<br/>Bridget can hear the sadness in her tone. Bridget climbs on the bed and wraps her arms around Franky from behind and leans into her face. “What’s wrong, baby?” <br/>Without warning Franky releases her tears and they pour down her face. “I thought I was gonna die, Gidge. He tried to burn my face…” Franky starts sobbing.<br/>Bridget tightens her hold around her and kisses her face. “Awe, baby, I told you not to go there. Why did you go there?”<br/>“I went there to tell him to leave you alone. He’d been stalking us for months. He was the one that left the envelope with the photo of your house a few months ago. I thought maybe I could finally reason with him. But I swear I never got outta the car. He got in and attacked me. He tried to burn my face with a fuckin’ blow torch.” Franky cries harder and sniffles. “Why can’t the fuckin’ Mike Pennisi chapter of my life be closed?”<br/>Bridget massages Franky’s head, rubbing her hands through her hair. “One day it will be, I swear. You just have to stay focused, be patient and for the last time stay away from that man. Don’t go to his house. Don’t go to that café anymore. Find somewhere else to eat lunch if you have to. And if he calls you again tell someone. This is getting crazy and outta hand. He’s becoming the attacker now.”<br/>“Ain’t no lagger, Gidge, ya know that.” Franky sniffles.<br/>“Well, I don’t have a problem doing so if it keeps you…us safe. You served your time, Franky. What he’s doing is illegal no excuses,” Bridget explains. <br/>“Fine if it comes to that we’ll go to the cop shop and you’ll be the one doing the squealing,” Franky concludes. “But for the time being can we not talk and you just hold me?”<br/>Bridget nods and kisses Franky’s cheek. “Of course, baby, as long as you need me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After ringing the doorbell several times, Bridget gets tired and turns to walk away. As she is about to step off the porch the door opens, and that face is undeniable to recognize.<br/>“What do you want?” Mike barks.<br/>“I want you to stay away from, Franky,” Bridget warns. “Or I will go to the cops.”<br/>“Oh, really that would be stupid given that being anywhere near me is a breach of your precious Franky’s parole and she came to my residence yesterday and attacked me. So, I’m sure that would add assault and trespassing charges,” Mike states.<br/>“You attacked her, Mike!” Bridget almost yells.<br/>Mike raises his wrist, showing Bridget the brown stretch bandage wrapped around it. “I’m the one with the sprang wrist because of her.” Mike points to a band aid on his neck. “She scratched my neck and gave me a concussion when she kicked me outta her car. So, you tell me who the police will believe? My case is looking pretty damn good. For Francesca not so much.” Mike snickers. He raises his hand mockingly. “I’d love to see the bitch rot in jail so it don’t matter to me one way or another.”<br/>This upsets Bridget even more. “Why do you hate her so much?”<br/>Mike uses his index finger to draw imaginary circles around his face. “Do I need to remind you how my life and career was ruined because of her? The moment I found out she was up for parole I made it my mission to make sure that bitch suffers the pain I have. But thanks to you that wasn’t the case. I have spent the last year and a half watching you two love birds live the fairy tale life of the perfect lesbian couple.”<br/>“So, why now, huh? Why bother her with all this animosity now?” Bridget shrugs.<br/>“What other time to seek revenge then when someone is already on the edge of a breakdown. I knew she was grieving, and I wanted to add more hurt to that pain,” Mike admits. “Franky and I could’ve had an amazing life together. But she always looked at me like was scum. Then she fucked up my fuckin’ face in front of millions of people making it damned near impossible for me to ever have what you bitches have managed to create. So, how does it feel knowing your perfect little world is about to come crashing down?”<br/>Bridget unsure what to say anymore walks away shaking her head. She immediately goes to the cop shop and files a report about her being ran off the road. Not sure that it was Mike she leaves names out. </p><p>****</p><p>As soon as Bridget returns home, Franky is propped against the counter, arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face. <br/>“Where the fuck you been, Gidge?” Franky blurts out.<br/>“I had to run out,” Bridget lies.<br/>“Where at seven o-clock on a Saturday morning?” Franky continues.<br/>Bridget closes the space between them and wraps her arms around her neck. “I’m fine mom,” Bridget jokes. Then gets serious. “Enough about me. How are you feeling today?”<br/>Franky caresses Bridget’s arse and kisses her lips. “I’m feeling much better, thanks to you. So, much better that I made reservations for dinner tonight.”<br/>“Where?” Bridget smiles.<br/>“You will see when we get there,” Franky says.<br/>Bridget nods. “And you say I’m the bossy one.”<br/>“Shut up.” Franky laughs. “But while we got some time on our hands. I have a few more demands I’d like carried out.”<br/>“Is that right?” Bridget moves closer to Franky and also caresses her arse. “Why don’t you show me what those demands are?”<br/>While still holding on to each other, they make their way over to the couch and start tearing each other’s clothes off piece by piece while tongue wrestling.</p><p>****</p><p>“How did you get a reservation here on the same night?” Bridget asks Franky referring to the five-star restaurant Attica that was usually booked. <br/>Franky pulls a chair out for her. “It pays to be a reality star I guess no matter how long it’s been since you were on TV.” Franky pushes her chair under the two-top table.<br/>Franky sits next to her and takes her hand. I’ve always wanted to be able to take you to fancy places like this, but with my curfew I didn’t wanna risk breaking it. Then I got super booked at work. But I promise we will do things like this more often. I am fuckin’ in love with you, Gidge. And I want the world to know it every chance we get to show them.”<br/>Bridget smiles and kisses the back of her hand. “You are amazing, Francesca Doyle.”<br/>A male waitress, dressed in the same black, white, and gold colors as the restaurant décor comes over to their table. “Welcome to Attica. What can I get you beautiful ladies tonight?” He pulls out a pad and pen.<br/>Franky blushes flashing her three dimples. “Whatever the lady wants. I’ll start with a cheese and fruit platter and a bottle of your finest Shiraz wine.”<br/>The waitress writes down everything Franky says then turns to Bridget and takes her order. “Let me get Honey Garlic Glazed Salmon, Garlic Shrimp on top, steamed rice, steamed asparagus and two glasses of water.”<br/>Franky and Bridget spend the next three hours enjoying conversation, laughs, kisses, wine, and dinner. Franky drinks enough to assure that she’s sober enough to drive them back home. As they exit the restaurant, they stop mid-way the car park. Franky leans all the way into Bridget and kisses her lips while smiling bright and bold. <br/>“How are we ever gonna get enough of this?” Franky ask gently biting her lips.<br/>Bridget holds her face and smiles. “Let’s hope we won’t have to.”<br/>They spend a few minutes caressing and kissing each other before finally making it over to Bridget’s car. As they approach the car their wide grins quickly fade.<br/>Bridget’s car has been vandalized, the driver’s side and passenger side windows have been busted out along with the windshield and on the on the hood in black paint were the words:<br/>FAGGOT! DYKES! FUCKIN’ DIE! Bold and black for everyone to see. <br/>“I’m calling the cops, babe. Enough is enough,” Bridget says taking her phone out of her purse. <br/>Franky stands with both hands on her head seething with anger and frustration. Not knowing what to say she paces the concrete as Bridget carries on the conversation with the cops.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long and confusing Saturday night Bridget and Franky decide to sleep in on Sunday. It was a welcomed challenge that they both needed. As Bridget sleeps Franky has ideas of how they could use their time wisely.<br/>She moves under the covers and spreads Bridget’s legs. Then moves her undies to the side and smiles as the sight. “Um…um…I love wet pussy first thing in the morning.” Franky could see Bridget’s juices manifesting and she hadn’t even put in work yet.<br/>“Are you gonna stare at it or lick it?” Bridget asks, eyes still shut.<br/>“Playing possum, eh, Gidge?” Franky asks and leans up kissing her lips. “Morning.”<br/>“Morning, my love,” Bridget answers. “Thought we were sleeping in today?” <br/>“Yeah, but sleeping in doesn’t have to mean just sleeping, Gidge.” Franky bites down on her lips and slips back down between her legs. She sticks her middle finger in Bridget’s center, sliding it in just enough to get the tip wet. “I can finish what I started or…”<br/>“Please finish!” Bridget begs opening her legs wider.<br/>“Thought you wanted to sleep, Gidge? Make up your mind for fuck’s sake,” Franky teases. <br/>Bridget grabs her head and looks into her eyes. “Baby stop playing.”<br/>“Alright. Alright, you don’t have to beg. Although I don’t mind if you do.” Franky obliges.<br/>Franky rips Bridget’s undies off and spreads her legs eagle. She teases her clit with the tip end of her tongue, stops and repeats the routine. Then teases her opening with the tip of her index finger. She pulls her finger out and licks it tasting Bridget’s juices.<br/>“Damn, Gidge, you taste fuckin’ good,” Franky compliments.<br/>“Thank you,” Bridget moans. “Can you just fuck me now?”<br/>Franky shakes her head and bites her lips. “I’m running this show remember. And we have all day, so I’ma take my damn time and you’re gonna hush up and let me work my magic.”<br/>Franky goes back to business and curls two fingers inside Bridget’s pussy, hitting her G-spot with perfection. Bridget’s body tenses up and she tries to pull away, but Franky grabs ahold of her hips with her free hand and pulls her back then she looks up at Bridget.<br/>“Where you going, Gidge? Don’t run, baby,” Franky instructs.<br/>“It…it…” Bridget is unable to produce words as Franky’s fingers plunge deeper inside her.<br/>“You wanted me to fuck you. So, that’s what I’m tryna do,” Franky says then goes back down and takes her clit into her mouth.<br/>“Uh…uh…Franky! Baby! Aahhh…God…ooohhh…God!” Bridget screams and tightly clutches the sheets. “Baby, that feels so…so…ooohhhh…shit!” Bridget moves her hips up to meet Franky’s tongue strokes and starts humping into her face. “Uuuhhhh…uhhhhh…fuck…Franky!” Bridget’s eyes roll back in her head and tears fall as juices squirt out of her pussy all over Franky’s hand, face, and the sheets underneath Bridget.<br/>As she rides the wave of her orgasm Franky continues her tongue and finger strokes making Bridget lose it as her body trembles uncontrollably. <br/>Franky smiles as Bridget calms down. “How was that?” Franky questions with a cocky grin.<br/>“You know how it was,” Bridget replies smiling. “You just wanna hear me say it.”<br/>“So, I’m waiting.” Franky looks up at her with a serious glare.<br/>“You were amazing, baby. And every time you make me squirt it’s like the first time all over again. I love it…I love you,” Bridget admits.<br/>Franky gets up, lays next to Bridget, and pulls her into her arms. “So, you never squirted once before you got with me?”<br/>Bridget looks up at Franky, shaking her head. “I wouldn’t lie to you, baby. I guess other women just didn’t have your magic touch.”<br/>“Magic touch, eh?” Franky leans down, bites Bridget’s neck and caresses her breasts, then starts tweaking her nipples gently. “Well, I’m glad to be able to make you feel that way and react like that. I love it and it turns me on so fuckin’ much.”<br/>Bridget turns facing Franky and holds her face. “You turn me on too, baby. So much that I think it’s time for me to make you squirt.”<br/>Franky shakes her head skeptical. “Never squirted before, Gidge and that’s okay.”<br/>“Hmmm…well, there’s a first time for everything. Baby you might have the magic touch, but experience always exceeds, my love,” Bridget assures.<br/>“Oh, really?” Franky smiles. “Well, quite talkin’ about it and do it then,” Franky taunts.<br/>Bridget sits up and leans over Franky as she lays all the way down onto the bed. She pulls Franky’s night shirt over her head and Franky pulls it off. Bridget caresses her breasts with both hands while kissing her. Then she kisses her neck, shoulders and start kissing her breasts one at a time. Bridget knows the key to Franky’s fire is lit with extended foreplay. She keeps one hand on her tatted breast tweaking her nipple as she licks along the length of her cherry blossom tattoo. <br/>Franky rubs her hand through Bridget’s hair although she’d cut it short a few weeks ago it still turns Franky on. <br/>“Uh…ahhh…Gidge!” Franky moans softly.<br/>Bridget moves down slowly and spreads Franky’s legs. She looks up into Franky’s face. “You have to promise me that you’ll relax, baby,” Bridget instructs.<br/>“I promise,” Franky answers quickly.<br/>“I mean one hundred percent relaxed, Franky,” Bridget continues. <br/>Franky nods, then Bridget goes back down and starts gently biting her thighs one after the other. Franky shivers and her body engulfs with goosebumps. Bridget opens her folds slowly and licks her inner lips one after the other. <br/>“Uh…Gidge…sss…shit!” Franky moans.<br/>Bridget licks circles around her hole, then slips her tongue in and out of her while flicking her thumb over her clit slowly and softly.<br/>“Do you like that, baby?” Bridget stops and asks as she inserts two fingers upward hitting Franky’s G-spot. Franky nods with her mouth open and her eyes closed. “I can’t hear you!” Bridget says stroking her clit and G-spot at the same time and same pace. “Does that feel good?”<br/>“Yes! Yes! Fuck, yeah! Baby…don’t…don’t stop! Gidge…don’t stop!” Franky feeling the intensity rise tries to pull away.<br/>Bridget clutches her waist with her free hand. “Now who’s running?” Bridget taunts. “Relax, baby!” She goes back down and flicks her tongue over Franky’s clit then sucks it into her mouth as she continues fingering her faster this time.<br/>Franky and Bridget feel Franky’s juices spray out of her as Franky’s body convulse over and over again. <br/>“Fuck…Gidge! Make me…make me cum! Fuck!” Franky grabs ahold of the sheets tight and gyrates her hips into Bridget’s face. Franky realizes that Bridget actually made it happen, she made her squirt and the power of that is too much for her to take on. “Unnnhhh…Gidge…Gidge…Gidge!” Franky screams as Bridget continues stroking her G-spot and Franky rides out her orgasm. “Fuck’s sake…” is all Franky can say as she breathes uncontrollably, and her body still shakes.<br/>Bridget sees that Franky is too spent to carry on a conversation. She gets up and lays behind Franky pulling her into her arm, holding her. <br/>“Very…very fuckin’ impressive,” Franky finally comments through heavy panting. “I…I…love…you!”<br/>“I’ll bet you do.” Bridget laughs and kisses her lips. <br/>“So, you knew how to do that all along?” Franky now able to move turns and looks at Bridget.<br/>“Well, I’ve only done it once before you. I always pay attention to the way you touch and kiss me every time you make me do it. I have also done research and like I said experience always exceeds, my love.” Bridget kisses her lips softly.<br/>“Okay, then guess there’s nothing left for me to say.” Franky admits. “And for the record I don’t expect you to do that every time we make love. There’s no pressure.”<br/>“Good cause I don’t always do it every time we make love either and it’s great that we are on the same page.” Bridget returns. <br/>Franky and Bridget spend the rest of their Sunday making love in the 69 position then being on top and pleasing each other and repeating the entire process over and over again. After having just enough energy to change the sheets and shower, they lay naked in the bed, holding each other, talking, laughing, and just enjoying the intimacy of being in love and being in each other’s arms. </p><p>****</p><p>Franky and Bridget stand in front of the bathroom mirror examining their naked bodies. <br/>“Looks like we got matching marks today, Gidge,” Franky says hugging her from behind and kissing her shoulders as they look at all the hickies on their necks, shoulders, stomachs, and thighs.<br/>“Yeah, and don’t leave any more, Missy. Can’t keep wearing long sleeves and turtlenecks all day,” Bridget says smiling as she applies lip gloss to her lips.<br/> Franky caresses Bridget’s breasts with both hands. “Good thing we gotta be at work soon. Cause you smell so fuckin’ good I’m getting turned on.”<br/>Bridget eyes her through the mirror. “When are you not turned on, Franky?”<br/>Franky shrugs. “You always turn me on, Gidge.”<br/>“Same here, baby. I was just joking I’m glad we’re still able to turn each other on. Especially since statistics say that couples get bored with each other after the first year.”<br/>Franky turns Bridget to face her and kisses her lips. “Don’t think we have that problem, Gidge.” <br/>Bridget holds her face. “Me too, love, me too.”<br/>“So, am I driving you to work or are you driving me?” Franky asks.<br/>“Well, I can’t drive my car thanks to some homophobic arse hole,” Bridget reminds.<br/>“Yeah, an arse hole named Mike,” Franky snaps.<br/>Bridget covers Franky’s mouth. “We aren’t sure if it was him. But it doesn’t matter it’s your car so you decide.”<br/>“You get off later than me so guess I’ll drop you off and pick you up,” Franky confirms.<br/>Shortly after they finish getting dressed, a knock at the front door interrupts their conversation and grooming. <br/>“I’ll get it,” Franky insists since she’s closer to the bedroom door. <br/>She exits the bedroom and heads into the living room toward the front door. Bridget not too far behind her looks on confused by who could be at their door that early in the morning. She and Franky are both shocked to see a dark-haired female and a sandy blonde haired male detective at the door.<br/>Bridget moves in front of Franky taking control of the situation. “Can I help you, detectives?”<br/>“We are looking for, Francesca Doyle,” the female detective informs.<br/>Franky steps up beside Bridget. “I’m Francesca.”<br/>“What is this about?” Bridget questions.<br/>The female detective takes out a pair of handcuffs. “Francesca Doyle, we have a warrant for your arrest.”<br/>Franky and Bridget shoot glances at each other and says at the same time, “For what?” <br/>“For the murder of Michael Pennisi,” the female detective continues. “Can you step outside please?” she requests kindly.<br/>“I didn’t kill Mike Pennisi,” Franky replies feeling scared, anxious, and confused.<br/>“Please step outside, Ms. Doyle. Don’t make this harder than it has to be. We’d hate to add resisting arrest to that murder charge,” the male detective chimes in.<br/>Franky helplessly looks at Bridget with tears building in her eyes.<br/>Bridget grabs her face and presses her nose to Franky’s as they take in each other’s gaze. “It’s okay…you’re gonna be okay, baby,” Bridget replies. “Just do what they say. I’m right behind you, love, I promise.”<br/>“I didn’t kill anyone,” Franky repeats almost in tears as she steps outside. <br/>She turns her back to the detectives and drops her head unable to look Bridget in the face as they cuff and mirandize her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wentworth Interrogation Room…</p><p>“So, you say Mr. Pennisi was stalking you?” the female detective named Russell questions with a little too much attitude for Franky.<br/>“How many times do I need to say it?” Franky snaps.<br/>“My client has answered that question several times, detectives. Move on please.” Franky’s attorney one of Bridget’s friends named Cristopher Walters chimes in.<br/>“Okay, moving on,” the male detective known as Johnston states then slides a photo of the gun in front of Franky. “Ms. Doyle, you told us you’d never seen that gun before.”<br/>Franky looks at the gun in the photo identical to the one she took from Shane. “That’s right. Why?”<br/>“Then why is your DNA a perfect match?” Russell fires back. <br/>“Excuse me?” Franky ask still playing dumb.<br/>“Francesca did you know that even though fingerprints can be wiped off guns sweat cannot. And you sweated all over this gun. So, would you like to change your story now?”<br/>“Can I have a moment alone with my client please?” Walters demands.<br/>“Sure, take all the time you need,” Johnston says as he and his partner gathers their things and leave the room.<br/>“So, what does this mean?” Franky asks.<br/>Walters looks at the file and shakes his head as he reads the results. “Ninety-nine-point nine percent, Franky.”<br/>“Is that bad?” Franky asks already knowing the answer.<br/>“Well, it’s never good when you’ve lied to the cops. Now they have credible reason to doubt anything else you say moving forward,” Walters informs. “Franky why didn’t you contact the police about Mike Pennisi harassing and stalking you when you were made aware of it?” Walters asks.<br/>“To avoid this here song and dance,” Franky replies. “No one believes me now and I knew they wouldn’t believe me then either,” Franky explains.<br/>“Francesca you may not want to hear this, but I think you should change your plea. If you plead guilty, I can get you a twenty-five-year deal with possibility of parole. That is if the D.A. will still accept a plea deal,” Walter suggests.<br/>“So, you want me to plead to a murder I didn’t commit?” Franky looks at him like he’s crazy.<br/>“That is our best bet, Franky. You work for the legal system you know how this works. The innocent doesn’t always get a fair shake especially when the evidence is piled against them. And the evidence they have points to only you as the murderer of Michael Pennisi,” Walter stresses. <br/>“Yes, I know how the system works and you’re supposed to be giving me your expert opinion. And your expert opinion is that I cop to something I didn’t do?” Franky fusses.<br/>“Yes, that is my expert advice,” Walters admits. <br/>“Well, I’m not going to do that. You can take your expert advice and shove it!” Franky snaps.<br/>“Your partner is paying me pretty well for my expert advice,” Walters reminds.<br/>“Not anymore she’s not!” Franky yells. “I’m innocent and I’m not gonna cop to something I didn’t do. I need a legal rep who believes me.”<br/>“You are making a big mistake,” Walter says.<br/>“Get the fuck out!” Franky yells louder.<br/>Walters collects his things and heads to the door. He looks back once more. “If you’re convicted you will spend the rest of your life in here.”</p><p>****</p><p>Franky storms into the cafeteria, grabs a lunch tray and fills it with carrots. She hurries over to the table where Joan Ferguson sits by herself.<br/>“You have no idea how much gladdens my heart to see you back here. One just cannot deny the animal within them,” Ferguson says.<br/>“No, they can’t can they?” Franky shoots back.<br/>“I’m looking forward to seeing your criminal instincts aroused.” Ferguson smiles.<br/>“Well, don’t hold your breath,” Franky says. “And I know you had Jesper killed. Then you used the same person to set me up for Pennisi.”<br/>“Oh, that’s right I saw your friend on the news. That was so sad,” Ferguson comments sarcastically.<br/>“You sick fuck,” Franky responds. “It’s not gonna stick.”<br/>“You’re just worried that it might and so is your sapphic psychologist.” Joan smiles. “You two might be in for dry patch.”<br/>Franky loses her control, reaches across the table, and grabs Ferguson by her collar. “And fuck you for Bea!”<br/>“There she is. There’s the real Franky Doyle.” Ferguson laughs.<br/>“Doyle hands off,” Will instructs walking over to the table.<br/>Franky still holds on tight. <br/>“Franky bash her!” Boomer yells and claps.<br/>“Franky walk away!” Will instructs.<br/>Franky lets Ferguson go and backs away. “You’re fuckin’ lucky I’m not the old me.”</p><p>****</p><p>“You fired Walters?” Bridget yells to Franky as she corners her on her way to the shower block. <br/>“Keeping tabs on me, Gidge?” Franky turns and faces her.<br/>Bridget grabs her arms and pulls her over to a corner away from cameras. “Walters called me and told me you sacked him,” Bridget informs. “He also told me that your DNA is all over the gun that killed Mike Pennisi. I thought you said the gun wasn’t yours?” <br/>“It’s not… I took if off a client. Who was going to use it to kill Jesper for Ferguson. I took it from him and chucked it that same day,” Franky explains.<br/>“Why would someone just kill anyone for Ferguson and why did you need to get involved?” Bridget asks like a mother chastising her daughter. <br/>“It’s complicated, Gidge but that is what happened,” Franky continues. <br/>“You realize that makes no sense, Franky,” Bridget comments.<br/>“So, you don’t believe me either? That’s why I sacked that arse hole of a lawyer you sent,” Franky snaps. <br/>“What the hell, Franky. He was trying to help you. We all are but we need to know the…” Bridget starts.<br/>“Franky cuts her off. “The truth? Gon’ say it!” She sucks her teeth and rolls her eyes. “Bridget if you don’t believe me why the fuck are you here? You know what it doesn’t matter. Stay the fuck away from me!” <br/>“Franky, I know many people have let you down, but you have to let me help you,” Bridget pleads.<br/>“You can’t help me, just stay away.” Franky walks away without looking back and heads into the shower block. <br/>As she strips and gets into the shower everything replays in her head and she breaks down crying as the hot shower water with the low water pressure cascades onto her hair and face. <br/>“What the fuck am I doing back here?” Franky grumbles and smacks the wall several times, then slides down to the floor sobbing. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my take on the cell scene between Fridget and what should have happened afterward. There should have been a conversation with the chemistry and love between them. I don’t think Franky would have ever let Bridget leave without amending that fiasco.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Week After Arrest…</p><p>Franky sits on her cot and several files lay sprawled out all over the place as she searches for a clue that can lead the case in a different direction and clear her name. She exhales deeply frustrated and takes a moment to collect herself and not break down. She closes her eyes and rubs her hands through her dark hair. Franky opens her eyes to see Bridget standing in her cell door, staring at her and holding another file folder.<br/>
“Mr. Jackson asked me to bring this to you,” Bridget says.<br/>
Franky stretches her hand and takes the file from her. “Thanks,” she comments not even looking up at her.<br/>
“How’s it going?” Bridget asks.<br/>
“It’s going. Ferguson’s behind it, I just gotta prove it,” Franky answers.<br/>
“And how are you going to do that?” Bridget inquires skeptical.<br/>
“Not by sitting here talking to you,” Franky blurts angry.<br/>
Bridget senses Franky’s frustration and disconnect. She remembers their last conversation and decides to clarify some things.<br/>
“Franky, it’s not that I don’t believe you. It’s just that the whole story sounds…” Bridget pauses.<br/>
Franky jumps up off the cot and moves over into Bridget’s face. “Crazy?” she barks. “So, I’m a murderer, a liar and now I’m crazy, eh.” Franky sucks her teeth. “Why are you here, then Bridget, eh? I asked you that last time and never got an answer.”<br/>
“Cause I want to help you, Franky,” Bridget replies.<br/>
“Help me, eh?”<br/>
Bridget reaches up and tries to grab Franky’s face, but she pushes her away.<br/>
“Fuck off!” she growls.<br/>
“Franky, baby, please…” Bridget starts but is quickly cut off.<br/>
“Please what?” Franky chuckles sarcastically. “I guess you never really trusted me in the first place.”<br/>
“You know that’s not true,” Bridget returns as her eyes start to water.<br/>
“Yeah, it is. I was just a rough trade for ya. Someone to quench your prison, bad girl fantasies.” Franky grabs her and snatches her plaid jacket open. “Come on tell me, I can take it.”<br/>
“Franky don’t you dare,” Bridget warns.<br/>
Franky grabs her hand trying to pin her against the wall. She fondles her titties roughly. Bridget grabs her hand, but Franky is too strong for her especially when she’s angry. Franky starts rubbing one hand down over her crotch while holding her hands out of the way.<br/>
“Nah, let me get you off, like a fuckin’ crim!” Franky yells with her teeth clenched.<br/>
Tears fill Bridget’s eyes as she finally manages to get break free of Franky. She pushes her away. “Fuck Franky! I know what you’re doing. You wanna push me away, you fuckin’ failed. You wanna hurt me…” Bridget pauses sadly. “Congratulations baby, job well done.” Bridget turns and storms out of the cell fixing her clothes and trying to collect herself. She can hear Franky inside the cell sobbing.<br/>
Franky cries so hard, tears pour under her chin and run down her neck. She suddenly realizes how fucked up what she did was, especially knowing Bridget’s past. She hurries out of the cell and lucky for her, Bridget hasn’t completely exited the unit yet. She looks around glad the unit is empty but not really caring if it was or not. Franky rushes over to Bridget, grabs her by the waist and pulls her to her.<br/>
“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…I’m sorry!” Franky repeats with tears falling harder.<br/>
Bridget stands there frozen and turns facing Franky. She finally holds her face and wipes her tears slowly as her own tears flood her face. “Thank you for saying that.” Bridget sniffles.<br/>
“Come back…please,” Franky requests getting off the floor and taking Bridget’s hand.<br/>
Franky leads her back into the cell and closes the door, putting down the curtain over the inside of the window. She sits down on the bed and pulls Bridget down onto her lap from behind, then cradles her arms around her waist taking in her perfume.<br/>
“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Franky explains. “Or any of that shit I said I was just…” Franky pauses.<br/>
“Trying to push me away,” Bridget finishes. “I knew what you were doing, and I know how crazy you can be sometimes when your emotions are out of whack,” Bridget says.<br/>
“It’s just that… this case is fuckin’ me up, Gidge.” Franky starts crying again. “I did everything fuckin’ right. How the fuck did I get back here? Murder…” Franky sobs and sniffles. “It’s doing my fuckin’ head in. And having the one person who’s supposed to believe in me the most doubt my innocence and truth really gutted me,” Franky expresses then releases Bridget’s waist and guides her on the empty space on the bed free of file folders and papers.<br/>
Bridget holds her hand and gazes into her sea green eyes. “I believe you, Franky. I just wish you would have told me all this about Shane and Ferguson…” Franky opens her mouth to speak but Bridget places a finger over her lips shushing her. “I know you were trying to protect me. But Mike ended up getting to me and you, anyway. Baby you have to let me help you…you have to trust me.”<br/>
“How? By getting me another lawyer who also doesn’t believe me? He wanted me to plead guilty, Gidge. To murdering someone…” Franky pauses. “I’m not a…never mind.” Franky sees a vision of Meg Jackson.<br/>
Bridget grabs her face and kisses her lips then caresses her cheek. “You’re not a murderer and we’re gonna get you outta here. I’m not gonna let you die in here. I just need you to hang on for me…hang on for us. Like you said you did everything right, baby. So, it’ll all work out. If you can’t trust that. Just trust me and hold on to the reality that you’re a good person and I love you…I’m in love with you. When you walk outta those doors to leave this place I will be right there waiting just like I was before. I’ll always wait for you, Francesca.” Bridget kisses her again. “I hate leaving you in here.” Bridget stands to leave.<br/>
Franky grabs her hand gently pulling her back down onto her lap. She kisses the back of her neck softly. “Stay with me for a while,” Franky pleads. “Just let me hold you.”<br/>
Bridget places her hands over top of Franky’s hands, lays her head back and exhales enjoying the feeling of being in her lover’s arms. It had only been over a week since Franky held her but everyday without her felt like forever. She knew she had to help Franky because despite the evidence and what people were saying she knew Franky was innocent and being back in Wentworth was not where she belonged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to all my supports and readers who love my Fridget stories. This is the final chapter of Where We Belong. But no fear I am working on the next Fridget installment as we speak. So, a new story that depicts what Franky and Bridget endures while she's in prison will be available soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>